A Princesa E O Plebeu
by angelsartoreto
Summary: Agome é a princesa do reino de Dreamland... Inuyasha, um principe falsificado... Sango trabalha na cozinha e tem um romance secreto com um monarca. Kouga é noivo de Agome, mas desperta a paixão de Ayame... No que isso vai terminar? Só lendo para saber..
1. Introdução

**A PRINCESA E O PLEBEU**

**N/A: **_Eu sempre gostei muito de escrever. Mas sempre escrevia histórias com personagens criados da minha cabeça. Comecei a curtir animês aos 12 anos e conheci as fanfics por volta dos 15 anos. Essa fanfic que postarei aqui foi a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi na vida, logo que comecei a assistir Inuyasha na Globo. Eu nem me lembrava dela, mas, ao arrumar as gavetas, encontrei as folhas imprimidas e bateu uma nostalgia._

_Afinal, a primeira vez, ninguém nunca mais esquece, não é? Por ser a minha primeira fic, ela é bem simples (mas não quer dizer que seja pequena. Tem mais de 20 capítulos!). Conforme vou postando, vou dar umas aprimoradas, mas tentarei manter o mais próximo possível do original._

_O shipper principal é Agome e Inuyasha, mas também temos Miroke e Sango e uma pitada de Ayame e Kouga. Como o nome já diz, conta a história do romance entre uma princesa e um cara comum, que tem que quebrar barreiras para conseguir ser feliz._

_É muito linda. Espero que gostem, de verdade. E deixem muitos rewiews!!_

_*** Angel ***_

**INTRODUÇÃO: **Agome é a princesa do reino de Dreamland... Inuyasha, um principe falsificado... Sango trabalha na cozinha e tem um romance secreto com um monarca. Kouga é noivo de Agome, mas desperta a paixão de Ayame... No que isso vai terminar? Só lendo para saber..


	2. Vidas Diferentes

**Capítulo 1**

"**Vidas Diferentes"**

Você acredita em alma gêmea? Então vai passar a acreditar depois de ouvir essa história.

Tudo começou, a muito tempo atrás, em uma terra não muito diferente das outras na sua época. Lá chovia bastante, o ar era muito puro, as flores brotavam em todas as primaveras, os pássaros cantavam, a fome e a violência não existiam e, o melhor de tudo: As pessoas eram livres. Esse lugar se chamava Dreamland. Lá existiam tanto humanos quanto youkais, que viviam em repleta harmonia, até constituindo famílias juntos.

Nesse lugar, que particularmente parecia perfeito, só tinha uma lei, e muito rígida por sinal, que dizia que monarcas e plebeus nunca se reuniriam. Mas porque isso? Talvez porque "eles" tivessem medo de "poluir seu sangue puro". Na opinião dos monarcas, os plebeus foram feitos para servir e nada mais. Não eram "bons o suficiente" para fazerem parte da família, o que na verdade, era um grande preconceito.

No ponto mais alto daquelas terras, se localizava o chamado "Paraíso Das Regalías", onde viviam todas as pessoas poderosas da região. Lá tinha muitas mansões e todo o tipo de luxo, juntamente com um grande castelo. Esse castelo tinha o tamanho de 5 grandes mansões, com paredes brancas e com detalhes em dourado e outros tons claros. As cortinas eram de seda pura e a decoração de melhor gosto. Nele trabalhavam cerca de 200 pessoas, entre copeiros, cozinheiros, faxineiros, serventes, jardineiros, lixeiros, arrumadeiras... (Bem... Você já entendeu, não é mesmo?).

Esse castelo pertencia ao poderoso rei Yamatizo Higurashi , que era bem jovem, tendo cerca de 20 anos de idade e sua rainha Sura Higurashi, que tinha cerca de 18 anos. Os dois adoravam ver a casa cheia de gente e viviam dando grandes festas, reunindo os mais ricos e importantes membros da alta sociedade, se esbaldando em comes e bebes dos mais variados tipos. Toda essa "Mini Cidade De Poderosos" era cercada por um muro gigantesco, que os separava do restante da população.

Já no ponto mais baixo, estava localizado o vilarejo de Dreamland, onde vivia a "ralé", como diziam os monarcas. As pessoas eram muito simples, e viviam sua vidinha muito sossegados, em casas muito humildes, com a comida e fonte de renda necessária para que não passassem necessidade. Se davam até ao luxo de uma ou outra festinha em datas especias!

Eles trabalhavam muito para conseguir o que tinham, mas não reclamavam. Ficavam satisfeitos com o fato de não serem escravos de ninguém, já que Yamatizo era um bom governante, muito justo e que, apesar das barreiras sociais, cuidava bem de seu povo.

Assim era a vida nessa terra dos sonhos: De um lado, os monarcas, cheios de luxos e regalias. De outro, os plebeu, trabalhando duro e vivendo com simplicidade. Eram modos de vida diferentes, mas viviam muito bem assim.

* * *

**Oi!**

**Talvez vocês achem os capítulos pequenos.**

**Mas como eu disse na introdução, essa foi a primeira fanfic que eu fiz e com isso, a estrutura é bem simples.**

**Eu pensei em unir capítulos para ficarem maiores, mas isso fugiria do contexto original.**

**Apesar do tamanho, espero que gostem da história. Os capítulos são curtos mas a fanfic é bem cumprida.**

**Espero mesmo que gostem e deixem muitas reviews!!**


	3. Um Menino Especial

**Capítulo 2**

"**Um Menino Especial"**

Em uma das cabanas do vilarejo de Dreamland, algo muito especial acontecia: Izayoi, uma das habitantes do vilarejo, estava grávida e prestes a pôr seu filho no mundo.

Izayoi era uma boa mulher, de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. Sua voz demonstrava sempre serenidade e sua aparência era sempre calma.

Inutaisho, seu marido, estava muito feliz e apreensivo, ao mesmo tempo. Ele era um youkai cão alto, de cabelos prateados, muito longos e olhos âmbar. Era um tanto ansioso, ainda mais agora. Esse seria o seu segundo filho. O primeiro era um menino, que agora tinha 5 anos de idade. Seu nome era Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru era um garotinho muito parecido com o pai. Era um youkai cão completo, fruto do casamento de Inutaisho com Pandora, uma youkai cão, já falecida. Tinha os cabelos prateados e compridos, na altura da cintura, muito lisos e olhos âmbar muito espertos. Mas agora, estava tão ansioso quanto o pai, pois seu irmãozinho estava para chegar (**N/A: **Temos que lembrar que esse Sesshoumaru é uma criança cercada de amor e não um adulto que cresceu sozinho... Ele é muito mais carinhoso que o original...).

O dia estava muito bonito. O céu estava azul, e não tinha sinal de chuva. O ar estava muito agradável e as crianças brincavam pelas ruas. Inuytaisho chamou Kaede, a parteira, assim que as dores de sua mulher começaram.

Kaede era uma mulher de estatura baixa, com a pele enrugada e cabelos brancos, que usava presos em um coque. A "melhor parteira de Dreamland!", ela sempre dizia. E era mesmo. Em seus 50 anos de experiência, tinha feito os partos de toda Dreamland. Ela era a única que tinha passagem livre entre os dois "mundos". Era a melhor no que fazia.

Karde, Izayoi, Mizawa (mãe de Izayoi) e duas vizinhas ficaram a tarde toda trancadas naquele quarto, não permitindo que mais ninguém entrasse. Inutaisho estava sentado no sofá, com Sesshoumaru em seu colo, que tinha dormido de cansaço por esperar que o irmão nascesse.

- "Será que vai demorar muito?" _ Inutaisho se perguntava a cada cinco minutos, mais ansioso do que nunca.

Depois de muita espera, ele finalmente ouviu, entre a diminuição dos gritos e o aumento das conversas entre as mulheres, um som muito familiar: O choro de um bebê.

Ele nem sequer esperou que Kaede, ou qualquer outra das mulheres, levasse o bebê para a sala. Tratou de se levantar o mais rápido possível e correr para o quarto, acordando Sesshoumaru, que ficou feliz que seu irmãozinho tinha chegado.

Inutaisho entrou no quarto, muito calmamente para não assustar ninguém. Viu que Izayoi dormia profundamente e Kaede e as outras tratavam de cuidar do bebê.

- O que é? _ ele perguntou.

- É um meninão. _ Kaede respondeu _ Muito saudável, por sinal. Meus parabéns!

- O-Obrigado. _ respondeu Inutaisho, com a voz trêmula de emoção.

- Esse é o meu irmãozinho, papai? _ Sesshoumaru perguntou, surgindo no meio das saias das mulheres.

- É sim, meu filho. Veja. _ disse, mostrando o garoto para o menino.

- Oi, Inuyasha! _ disse, Sesshoumaru.

- Inuyasha? _ perguntou o pai _ Porque o chamou assim?

- Porque foi esse nome que EU escolhi para ele. _ disse o menino, muito cheio de si _ Além disso, é parecido com o seu, papai.

Inutashi sorri.

- Tem razão, espertinho. Mas, e se fosse uma menina?

Sesshoumaru simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Sempre soube que seria um menino.

Todos acham muito engraçado o ar de superior do menininho, e não podem deixar de concordae que é um bonito nome.

Não só o nome, mas o bebê todo era uma gracinha. Tinha cabelos compridos e prateados como os do pais, olhos âmbar muito vivos e ar risonho. Na cabeça, duas orelhinhas de cachorro. Era um hanyou, com traços de ambos os pais. Apesar de ser mais parecido com o pai, diferente de Sesshoumaru, o bebê tinha o rosto mais parecido com o de Izayoi, ou seja, mais humano e com traços mais suaves.

- Bem... Se você escolheu, Inuyasha será o seu nome. _ disse Inutaisho.

Inuyasha se tornou um bebê muito esperto e muito amado pela família.

Mas nem ele nem sua família, nem ninguém estava preparado para o que viria futuramente...

* * *

**Esse foi um "pouquinho" maior, risos.**

**Inu baby é muito fofo, mas o Sessy não fica atrás, não é verdade.**

**Tão fofinhu....**


	4. Longa Vida À Princesa!

**Capítulo 3**

"**Longa Vida À Princesa!"**

Dois anos se passaram desde que Inuyasha nasceu.

Inutaisho e Izayoi agora tinham um "terceiro filho". Na verdade, era uma menina, sobrinha de Izayoi. Os dois tinham se responsabilizado pela menina, após a morte do irmão e da cunhada de Izayoi.

Sango, como se chamava, tinha 1 ano de idade, cabelos castanhos como os olhos. Era muito linda e lembrava muito a tia em alguns aspectos.

O povo do vilarejo levava a sua vida de sempre, quando foram interrompidos pelo mensageiro do rei que comunicava a gravidez de sua rainha.

- E aí vem mais um monarca arrogante, pessoal! _ anunciou um morador, após a partida do mensageiro.

- Aposto que eles vão dar outra grande festa. _ disse outro.

- É. E para variar, nós não seremos convidados. _ disse um terceiro.

- Com excessão da senhora Kaede... _ disse um quarto.

- Tem razão. _ comentou o primeiro _ Essa sempre está em todas...

- Como vocês são maldosos! _ disse Izayoi, que passava pela rua com os filhos andando perto e Sango no colo _ Yamatizo é um bom rei. Nunca nos deixou faltar nada. Sura é igualmente uma boa mulher. Os dois merecem toda a felicidade do mundo.

Envergonhados, os quatro homens concordam. Não podiam discutir com Izayoi. Ela era a mulher mais linda e desejada entre os aldeões. Admiravam Inutaisho por ter conseguido ficar com ela. Ela era muito fechada quando se tratava de homens ao conhecê-lo.

Os meses se passaram muito rapidamente, e logo os nove meses chegaram ao seu fim.

Sura começou a sentir as contrações de madruga e o rei mandou chamar a parteira Kaede imediatamente. Ela veio o mais rápido possível, chegando cerca de uma hora depois.

O castelo todo estava apreensivo. O nascimento de um herdeiro era um acontecimento e tanto. Todas as providências foram tomadas e, com a ajuda de três criadas, Kaede pôs o bebê no mundo duas horas depois. Era uma linda menina. Morena, de olhos castanhos e pele clara.

Todos ficaram muito felizes com o nascimento da princesa, que recebeu o nome de Agome, em homenagem a sua bisavó, Agome Kanna.

Uma grande festa foi dada para o batizado da princesa. Comes e bebes de todos os tipos possíveis. Enfeites, atores... Tudo para divertir os filhos dos monarcas, e eles próprios também...

As melhores músicas e a melhor decoração. Tudos para não decepcionar seus amigos.

O barão de Bonveur, Takeru Osami, tinha um filho, Kouga Osami, herdeiro único de sua herança de bilhões, que na época tinha 4 anos, era "o pretendente perfeito para Agome", segundo o próprio rei. Tanto ele quanto Takeru faziam muito gosto desse casamento.

A pequena Agome, por sua vez, dormia em seu berço muito profundamente, sem nem sequer imaginar o futuro que lhe estavam planejando e, é claro, o seu própria futuro, que a esperava...

* * *

**Aqui está o terceiro capítulo. Esse foi menor ainda que o primeiro...**

**Peço desculpas mais uma vez. Estou fazendo modificações que aumentem um pouco os capítulos, mas não quero fugir muito do original. Estive olhando as folhas e pelo o que vi, esse é o menor dos capítulos, o que é uma boa notícia. Agora é só maior do que esse.**

**Espero que estejam gostando da história.**

**Espero por reviews em breve.**

**Bjus!**


	5. Gentalha! Nunca Se Envolva Com Plebeus

**Capítulo 4**

"**Gentalha! Nunca Se Envolva Com Plebeus"**

Um tempo se passou em Dreamland...

Agome agora tinha 5 anos e era uma menina muito ativa e brincalhona. Seus cabelos negros tinham crescido, e agora se penduravam até as costas. Seus olhos castanhos, que tinha puxado da mãe, estavam sempre brilhando com muita alegria e vivacidade. Tinha liberdade para ir aonde quisesse, desde que não saísse do castelo.

Agome tinha muita amizade com Miroke, um garoto de 7 anos, moreno, de olhos azuis e filho de um duque que ia sempre lá. Os dois se divertiam muito, brincando a tarde toda com os brinquedos mais caros que uma criança poderia desejar.

Mas alguma coisa ainda os intrigava: O que tinha depois dos muros. Sim, porque antes deles, tudo era verdadeiro paraíso, onde tudo o que uma pessoa queria, ela conseguia. Mas... O que teria depois dos muros que rodeavam as partes altas do reino? Outros tipos de flores?... Animais de diversas espécies que eles nunca imaginavam existir?... Talvez existisse outras pessoas como eles... Ah! Seria demais poder conhecer gente nova... Fazer novos amigos...

Foi numa tarde muito ensolarada que tudo aconteceu.

Agome e Miroke brincavam muito felizes no jardim. Miroke tinha ganhado um brinquedo novo e estava mostrando para Agome.

- Não é demais? _ pergunto o garoto, entusiasmado _ É o melhor brinquedo do mundo!

- É... É muito legal mesmo... _ murmurou a garota, de repente com um ar misterioso, não tirando os olhos do muro, em direção ao vilarejo.

- O que foi, Agome? Está brava comigo?

- Não... Eu só queria saber como é lá fora...

- Não deve ser muito diferente daqui.

- Hum...

- Xi... Quando você faz esse "Hum..."... No que está pensando, dona Agome?

- Nada... Eu só estava pensando no que poderíamos ver se fossemos até depois do muro...

- O QUE?! Você está louca?! Se o seu pai te pega, a gente está frito!!

- Ah... O que é que tem? Porque eles nunca nos deixam ir lá, afinal de contas? O que é que tem demais?

- O que tem, eu não sei. Só sei que é contra TODAS as regras ir além do muro. Meu pai uma vez me disse que seres sujos e assustadores moram lá, e...

- Seres assustadores, é?... Eu quero vê-los!!

- Não, Agome! Seja como alguém mais velho ou seja como o seu melhor amigo, eu não permitirei que você vá.

- Ah, é? Quem é a princesa aqui, afinal de contas? Eu. Portanto, eu faço o que eu quiser.

Dizendo isso, saiu em seguida. Com Miroke correndo atrás.

- Pare, Agome!!! _ ele gritava, desesperado _ Isso é loucura!!!

Mas a teimosa garota não lhe dava ouvidos. Estava decidida a ver o que tinha depois do muro.

No último momento, alguém os interrompeu. Era Myoga, um velho youkai pulga, que era encarregado de tomar conta das crianças.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? _ ele perguntou, severamente.

- Nós só estávamos... _ Miroke começou.

- Indo ver o que tem depois do muro. _ continuou a princesa.

- O QUE?! PORQUE IRIAM FAZER UMA BESTEIRA COMO ESSA? QUEREM QUE O REI YAMATIZO CORTE A MINHA CABEÇA?!?!?

- Não, Myoga... _ responderam as duas crianças, cabisbaixas.

- E então? _ ele continuou.

- Só queríamos saber como é o mundo lá fora... _ a princesa continuou.

- Porque? Não são felizes aqui? Além do mais, quem vive lá são os plebeus...

- O que são plebeus? _ perguntou ela, muito entusiasmada.

- Nada que valha o seu entusiasmo. _ ele respondeu _ São pessoas sujas, mesquinhas e sem nenhuma educação.

- ...

- ...

- Bem, espero que isso tenha satisfeito a curiosidade dos dois. Nunca atravessem esse muro, entenderam?

- Sim, senhor... _ os dois responderam.

Myoga os levou de volta para o castelo, mas Agome não parou de olhar para o muro um só instante. Queria saber mais sobre esses plebeus. Quem eles eram afinal de contas? Para o desespero de Myoga, ela ainda não estava satisfeita...

* * *

**Aqui está o quarto capítulo. **

**As crianças estão crescendo e as coisas começam a acontecer.**

**Não percam a continuação!**


	6. A Princesa E O Plebeu Se Encontram

**Capítulo 5**

"**A Princesa E O Plebeu Se Encontram"**

Dois anos se passaram.

Inuyasha, que agora tinha 9 anos, tinha ouvido muito falar de "realeza" e tinha muita curiosidade de saber como era. Um dia, ele chamou seu amigo Shippou, um youkia raposa de 10 anos, para irem juntos explorar aquela região.

- Não! De jeito nenhum!

- Ah... Vamos lá! Vai ser uma boa aventura.

- Isso é loucura, Inuyasha! Você deve ter batido a cabeça com força em algum momento da sua vida...

- Veja isso como uma escapatória de sua vidinha pacata.

- Eu gosto muito da minha vida pacata, obrigado.

- Vamos! Não seja chato.

Meio a contra gosto, ele acabou aceitando. Os dois partiram na "emocionante aventura" assim que os adultos se distraíram.

No "Paraíso Das Regalias", Agome passeava com Myoga. Ele ficava horas contando histórias sobre povos antigos e a menina achava isso uma chatisse. Foi aí que ela percebeu que tinham deixado o portão do grande muro meio aberto e ela aproveitou uma distração de Myoga para escapar.

Ah! Finalmente a liberdade!

Longe daquele povo egoísta e mesquinho.

Finalmente, descobriria as maravilhas do mundo exterior.

Perto dali, Inuyasha e Shippou se aproximavam cada vez mais do muro. Shippou fica com medo do que pode acontecer se eles forem pegos.

- Inuyasha... _ dizia ele _ ... Será que não é melhor a gente voltar? Olha... O rei ficaria furioso se descobrisse essa invasão.

- Relaxa! Nada vai acontecer. _ dizia ele, tranqüilo _ Eu só quero dar uma espiadinha...

- Então espia sozinho. _ ele diz, dando meia volta _ Fui!

Dizendo isso, sai correndo de volta para o vilarejo.

- Oh! Muy amigo você é, não Shippou? POIS SAIBA QUE EU VOU SOZINHO E SEREI UM HERÓI!_ ele gritou para o amigo, já longe. Em seguida, coçou a cabeça, confuso _ ... Agora... Por onde será que eu vou?...

Optou por pegar um atalho pelo bosque.

Enquanto isso, entrando pelo outro lado do bosque, Agome se deslumbrava com as maravilhas que haviam naquele lugar.

- É tudo tão lindo! _ ela dizia, admirada _ Não sei porque aquela frescura toda de muro...

Pelos mais diferentes motivos, mal sabiam que estavam prestes a se encontrar...

E indo um para o lado do outro, os dois acabam se encontrando...

E trombando...

- Ai! _ Agome exclama, alisando o braço furiosamente _ Ei, você! Não olha por onde anda, não?

- Me desculpe, senhorita. _ ele diz, assustado em dar de cara com alguém de vestes tão finas _ A senhorita se machucou?

- Não. Estou bem.

Ela olha melhor para o menino e depois para si mesma.

- Ei! Suas roupas são diferentes das minhas.

Ele olhou para si mesmo, se sentindo envergonhado.

- Sim... _ ele murmurou _ Um pouco...

- Você é um plebeu, não é?

Ele a fitou, confuso.

- O que é um "plebeu"?

Agora foi a vez dela o olhar, confusa.

- Como você pode ser uma coisa e não saber o que é?

- Eu sei que sou um aldeão. _ ele explicou _ Nunca ouvi essa palavra, "plebeu".

Agome o avaliou por um momento. Decidiu contar o que sabia.

- Bom... O Myoga me disse que são pessoas sujas, mesquinhas e sem nenhuma educação, e...

Inuyasha inflou.

- NÓS NÃO SOMOS NADA DISSO!! _ ele gritou, irritado _ QUEM É ESSE MYOGA E QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É?!

Ele se assustou ao ver que os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas.

- Q-Quer dizer... _ ele tentou reparar _ Um cara com nome tão extranho não pode achar que sabe tudo, não é?

Ele tentou fazer uma piada, mas pelo jeito como a menina ficou vermelha não resolveu muito.

- Não é um nome extranho... O senhor Myoga é um bom youkai... _ ela tentou defendê-lo, sem sucesso _ E você? É um youkai também, não?

- Não. Sou um hanyou. _ ele explicou _ Meu pai é youkai e minha mãe é humana.

- Ah, sim... _ ela parou por um momento, embaraçada.

Depois de uns instantes de silêncio, Inuyasha perguntou.

- Aonde você mora?

- Eu moro naquele castelo ali. _ ela apontou para o prédio que se sobresaía entre as grandes mansões, mais alto do que tudo _ Myoga é o mordomo lá de casa.

- Você... _ Inuyasha estava sem palavras _ ... Mora num castelo?...

- É. _ ela parou, olhando-o confusa _ Você não? Mora em uma mansão, então?

Inuyasha a olhou como se ela fosse de outro mundo...

Pensando bem, ela era mesmo...

- Não. _ ele respondeu _ Em que mundo você vive? _ ele atirou _ Acha que todos tem casas enormes como você?

Ela continuava confusa.

- E não têm?

Inuyasha percebeu que ela realmente não conhecia seu mundo e decidiu baixar um pouco a bola.

- Não. _ ele continuou _ Não têm. Minha cabana não deve dar nem um cômodo de um castelo e olha que é uma das maiores do vilarejo.

- Nossa... Eu não... Sabia disso...

Mais um silêncio constrangedor se formou.

- Qual é o seu nome? _ ela perguntou.

- Eu me chamo...

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?!?!?!

- M-Myoga...

- SERÁ QUE EU NÃO POSSO DEIXAR VOCÊ UM SEGUNDO SOZINHA E VOCÊ JÁ ME APRONTA?! COMO PÔDE SAIR ASSIM DOS LIMITES PERMITIDOS?! _ de repente, ele nota a presença de Inuyasha _ E O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSE PLEBEU IMUNDO?!?!?!

- Ora, seu... _ Inuyasha inflou novamente, mas Agome interveio.

- ELE NÃO É IMUNDO! _ ela gritou, de volta _ É MEU AMIGO!!

- AMIGO?!? _ ele exclamou, espantado e irritado ao mesmo tempo _ Ora essa!! Onde já se viu? Alguém como NÓS amigo de um NINGUÉM! Ora, faça me o favor! _ ele se aproximou dela, pegando-a pelo braço (**N/A: **Myoga é um youkai pulga, mas é do mesmo tamanho de um adulto baixinho) _ Venha comigo agora! _ e se virou para Inuyasha _ E você, SEU COISINHA... VOLTE PARA A LIXEIRA DE ONDE SAIU!!

Myoga sai, levando Agome consigo.

Inuyasha volta para o vilarejo, arrasado pelas coisas que ouviu.

Parece que é mesmo o fim dessa nova amizade...

... Será mesmo?...

* * *

**Credo! Que Myoga mais preconceituoso, não acham?**

**Tá certo que tem uma barreira entre as classes, mas não precisa exagerar, né?**

**Não pensem mal dos monarcas, meus amigos. Nem todos são assim.**

**O Myoga que é exagerado mesmo.**

**Esse capítulo ficou maior! Eu dei uma boa incrementada nele...**

**Aguardem os próximos capítulos. Vão se passar muitos anos depois disso...**

***** Angel *****


	7. O Anúncio Do Baile De Máscaras

**Capítulo 6**

"**O Anúncio Do Baile De Máscaras"**

Doze longos anos se passaram...

Em um fim de tarde de domingo, Shippou, agora com 22 anos, vai visitar o amigo...

- Olá! _ ele cumprimenta da porta _ Tem alguém em casa?

- Shippou! _ ele ouve a voz de Izayoi se aproximando _ Boa tarde! Que bom que veio.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando...

- De maneira nenhuma. _ ela sorriu _ Entre, só estou fazendo um bolo.

- Com licença.

Shippou entra na casa. Olha em volta.

- Onde estão todos?

- Sango foi comprar algumas coisas para mim no armazém da vila. Inutaisho e Kohaku ainda não voltaram do campo.

- Então Kohaku está ajudando o pai?

- Sim. _ ela disse, ainda sorrindo _ Já está com quinze anos. Está bem forte, precisa ver.

- Eu imagino. Afinal, é filho de Inutaisho e irmão de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

Izayoi sorri.

Kohaku era o filho caçula de Izaoyi e Inutaisho. Era um hanyou como Inuyasha, mas era muito mais parecido com a mãe do que com o pai. Era moreno, de olhos catanhos. Mas, apesar da aparência física ser a da mãe, a força e a agilidade com certeza eram do pai. Kohaku tinha uma força bruta e um rapidez absurda que se equiparava até com o irmão mais velho. De vez em quando, até ganhava de Inuyasha em suas "competições amigáveis", coisa que ele suspeitava que o irmão permitia, pois, por incrível que pareça, Inuyasha tinha mais força bruta que Sesshoumaru.

- Por falar no Sesshoumaru, é verdade que ele mudou de reino?

- Sim. _ a voz da mulher estava cheia de emoção _ Ele se mudou logo após o casamento. Rin é do reino de Feudalis e queria ficar perto da mãe. É compreensível... _ ela parou por um minuto _ ... Quando vierem os filhos é bom a mãe da esposa estar junto. Foi assim comigo também. Sesshoumaru não é meu filho de sangue, mas eu o crio desde os 3 anos. Amo como se fosse...

- É claro. _ ele concordou _ E Inuyasha? Aonde ele está?

- Ah, você deu sorte. _ ela continuou _ Inuyasha está lá nos fundos. Está cortando algumas madeiras para ascendermos o fogo. Pode ir lá. Vai gostar de te ver.

Shippou agradece, e sai rumo aos fundos da casa, onde começa a ouvir o som de madeira sendo cortada... Por garras...

Segundos depois, ele o avista.

Aos 21 anos, Inuyasha tinha um charme de dar inveja a qualquer marmanjo. Seus olhos âmbar tinham alcançado o mais bonito do seu tom de dourado. Seus cabelos prateados escorriam pelo rosto e caiam até a cintura. Como estava sempre ajudando o pai com os serviços pesados, tinha um corpo muito bem definido. Uma simples palavra com sua voz firme e doce levava qualquer moça ao delírio. Ele era realmente o cara mais cobiçado daquele vilarejo. E não perdia as oportunidades de se dar bem com o "sexo oposto" (**N/A: **Esse Inuyasha é bem mais "saliente" do que o original. Não que ele seja um "Miroke" na vida mas digamos que ele aproveita muito bem os atributos que tem. Ah! O cara é lindo. Deixa ele aproveitar a vida!).

Inuyasha estava realmente cortando lenha com as garras. Estava no último pedaço, quando Shippou o alcançou.

- Oi!

- Como vai, Shippou? _ ele cumprimentou _ Demorou para aparecer.

- Sabe como é... _ ele comentou, constrangido _ ... Não tenho mais tanto tempo livre com antes...

- Sei... _ ele diz, segurando um riso.

Nesse momento, o mensageiro do rei passa, espalhando panfletos com o aviso que a princesa faria 19 anos e em comemoração haveria um grande baile de máscaras. O anúncio dizia o seguinte:

**_A PRINCESA AGOME COMPLETARÁ SEU DÉCIMO NONO ANIVERSÁRIO NO PRÓXIMO DIA 20._**

**_EM COMEMORAÇÃO A ESSA DATA TÃO ESPECIAL, NESSE DIA HAVERÁ UM GRANDE BAILDE DE MÁSCARAS._**

**_FIDALGOS DOS MAIS DIVERSOS REINOS FORAM CONVIDADOS._**

**_O REI PROMETE QUE SERÁ O MAIOR EVENTO DE TODOS OS TEMPOS!_**

Inuyasha logo se empolgou com a notícia.

Não perdia uma "boca livre" de jeito nenhum, sem contar as "senhoritas adoráveis" que estariam lá.

- Você é mesmo louco! _ dizia Shippou, exasperado _ Como pensa em ir a uma festa dessas?

- Ora... O que tem demais? Vai me dizer que você não está dois para saber como são as damas da alta sociedade?

- Nem um pouco! _ ele respondeu _ E você sabe muito bem porque.

- Será que é por causa da Satsuki?...

- É lógico que sim! _ ele disse, irritado _ Imagina se a minha esposa descobre essas suas idéias? Me expulsa de casa na hora...

- E porque eu faria isso? _ surge Satsuki, de repente.

Satsuki era uma jovem muito bonita. Tinha 20 anos, alta, com longos cabelos negros que ela prendia em um rabo de cavalo elegante. Tinha um bom coração e se dava bem com todos. Só tinha um defeito mais marcante: Era extremamente ciumenta. Mantinha os olhos firmes em cima do marido, não deixando que nenhuma outra mulher (humana, youkai ou hanyou) se aproximasse dele.

Os dois jovens calaram-se repentinamente na presença de Satsuki. Não sabiam o que dizer. Shippou arriscou começar:

- Sabe o que é, amorzinho... _ ele comentou _ ... Inuyasha e eu estávamos... Apenas comentando como esses nobres... Sabe... Como eles fazem festas...

- Isso mesmo. _ Inuyasha continuou _ Estávamos falando sobre isso, e... Surgiu assim, como se por acaso... O assunto do aniversário da princesa...

- Aniversário da princesa?...

- Isso mesmo, minha boa amiga Satsuki. _ ele continuou, com voz de seda _ E nós...

Para azar de Inuyasha, seu charme não funcionava com ela. Satsuki virou na hora para o marido.

- Você por acaso não está pensando em ir... Está, Shippou?

- Não, Satsuki... Imagina... _ ele parou por um segundo, sob o olhando fulminante dela _ Para que eu iria querer ir a uma festa chique dessas? _ disse.

Logo em seguida, abraça a esposa pela cintura.

- Prefiro muito mais ficar aqui com você, meu docinho. _ ele sorri torto.

- Mesmo?... _ diz Satsuki, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Ele a abraça mais forte.

- Mas é claro que sim. _ ele diz _ Você vale muito mais do que todas as damas da corte juntas.

- Você também me acha a mais bonita?

- Mas é claro... _ disse, se aproximando cada vez mais dela.

Os dois estão prestes a se beijar quando são interrompidos por Inuyasha.

- Cahã!... _ os dois olham para ele, ligeiramente irritados _ Com licença...

- O que foi, Inuyasha? _ diz Shippou, entredentes.

- Eu não queria interromper esse momento tão... Profundo de vocês dois, mas... É que eu realmente não gosto de ficar sobrando perto de um casal. _ ele dizia, usando de ironia e sem nem um pingo de vergonha _ Será que vocês não poderiam se reconciliar uma outra hora?

- Claro, Inuyasha. _ diz Satsuki, vermelha _ Sem querer, eu acabei interrompendo a conversa de vocês, não é?

- Não, querida. _ Shippou conciliava, fuzilando Inuyasha com os olhos _ Não precisa ficar sem jeito. Não interrompeu nada importante.

- Não, Shippou. _ ela era firme _ Eu errei. Me desculpe.

- Sem problemas. _ Inuyasha responde.

- Então, eu vou indo. _ ela vai saindo _ Podem continuar conversando. _ pára e se vira para o marido _ Ah, Shippou!

- Sim?

- Estarei te esperando lá dentro para continuar a nossa _conversa_...

- Ok. _ ele diz, animado _ Já vou.

Satsuki vai para casa. Shippou relaxa o corpo.

- Meu amigo... Dessa vez eu pensei que fosse o meu fim.

- É... Essa foi por pouco.

- Você continua com a idéia de ir a festa?

- Mas é claro! _ ele diz, animado _ Mesmo sem o meu parceiro, eu ainda estou em forma. _ ele diz, cheio de si _ Preciso aproveitar, não acha?

- Sim. _ ele concorda, sorrindo _ Aproveite por mim. Já não tenho mais essa disponibilidade toda que você tem. Ultimamente, sou mais o homem de uma mulher só...

- Foi escolha sua se casar cedo. _ ele constata _ Não tem do que reclamar.

- Você diz isso porque nunca se apaixonou de verdade por ninguém.

- Deus me livre! _ ele faz cara de horrorizado com a idéia.

- Não pensa em ter um amor verdadeiro, Inuyasha? _ Shippou questiona _ Se apaixonar por alguém? Constituir uma família?

- As mulheres se apaixonam por mim e não eu por elas, Shippou. _ diz Inuyasha.

- Você se acha mesmo, hein?

- Só estou constatando a realidade. _ Inuyasha diz, dando de ombros.

- Ah, é? _ Shippou o coloca contra a parede _ E a Kikyo?

- Nada de especial. Não era tudo isso que os homens daqui imaginam... _ de repente, Inuyasha dá um sorriso malicioso _ Quer dizer... Vamos ser justos. Ela tinha umas pernas lindas...

- Inuyasha!

- Que é?

Shippou balança a cabeça, como quem diz "Eu desisto.".

- Além do mais, ela era insuportável. _ ele continuou o discurso _ Implicava com tudo o que eu fazia.

- Entendo.

- É por isso que não quero ser de uma mulher só. _ ele continuou _ Com o tempo, elas se acham suas donas. _ ele ficou pensativo _ Não quero passar por isso de novo. NUNCA!

- É... _ Shippou comenta _ ... Mas um dia você vai tomar jeito...

- Isso é o que eu quero ver.

Shippou sorri.

- Um dia todos tomam, meu amigo.

Dizendo isso, se despediram e Shippou foi para a sua casa. Inuyasha entrou em casa, ainda achando graça dos comentários do amigo.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Quero agradecer os comentários que recebi até agora. **

**São todos muito fofos.**

**O que estão achando da fic? **

**Esse Inuzinho tá muito "saliente", não acham?**

**Risososososos**

**Bjus a todos e continuem mandando reviews.**


	8. A Invasão

**Capítulo 6**

"**A Invasão"**

Alguns dias se passaram.

Inuyasha estava mais decidido do que nunca a entrar naquele baile.

Juntou dinheiro e mandou reformar uma roupa de monarca de segunda mão (ele não tinha tanto dinheiro assim, né?). Mas o resultado final ficou muito bom.

Mandou também fazer uma máscara de baile muito bonita.

- Excelente. _ ele exclamou, orgulhoso do resultado final de suas vestes _ Só um expecialista do alto corte e costura para não se deixar enganar por essa belezinha...

Estava tudo certo para que ele fosse. Só havia um pequeno probleminha: Como atravessaria o muro? Sim, porque, no dia do baile real, o "Paraíso Das Regalias" estaria mais cercado do que nunca. Mas isso não o faria desistir. Não mesmo.

Deixou tudo combinado com Shippou.

Em volta do muro estava localizado o fim do bosque, onde tinha muitas árvores altas. Subir em árvores nunca fora problema para ele. Ele utilizaria a árvore mais próxima possível do muro para subir e pular para o outro lado enquanto Shippou distrairia os guardas. Simples e óbvio. Com tanta guarda e armamento pronto para impedir a invasão de um exército, ninguém nunca se daria conta, ou se quer imaginaria, um ilustre convidado a mais entrando pelos fundos...

Estava tudo certo. Não teria erros.

- Eu ainda acho que isso é loucura.

- Vai bancar o chato agora, Shippou? _ Inuyasha bronqueia, azedo _ Você prometeu que me ajudaria.

- E você me prometeu antes disso que pensaria em desistir da idéia.

- Eu pensei. _ ele diz, fechando o último botão, sorrindo torto _ Mas não desisti.

- Engraçadinho.

Com o passar dos dias, o dia do grande evento finalmente tinha chegado.

Inuyasha terminava de se arrumar, ainda tendo que ouvir as tentativas, frustadas, de Shippou para fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

- Você vai ser preso e jogado nas masmorras por isso.

- Bom... _ ele fingiu pensar no assunto _ ... Se for para morrer no calabouço, que eu tenha aproveitado bem meus últimos momentos, não acha?

- Você é impossível...

Os dois se dirigiram rapidamente para as terras do alto, contornando a vigilância da família de Inuyasha e de Satsuki.

Chegaram no grande muro.

Como previsto, havia guardas.

Estava tudo certo. Não poderiam falhar.

Mas, para desespero de Inuyasha, Shippou exita.

- O que foi agora? _ ele questiona, irritado _ Não vai me dizer que quer amarelar nesse momento?

Shippou o fuzila com os olhos.

- Não é isso. _ ele retruca.

- O que é então?

- Não acha que vai parecer meio extranho se eu chegar lá sem nenhuma desculpa? _ ele questiona pensativo _ Particularmente, eu acho que devemos que criar uma boa história para... _ POU! _ Ai! _ diz Shippou, alisando a cabeça _ Porque você fez isso?

- É a nossa desculpa. _ diz Inuyasha, entre risos _ Você pode inventar algo em cima desse galo na sua cabeça.

Shippou o fuzilou novamente.

- Eu te odeio.

Ainda irritado, ele corre na frente, rumo aos guardas.

- Socorro! _ ele gritava, fingindo desespero _ Por favor!

- O que há? _ questionou um dos guardas, um youkai urso enorme.

- Por favor! _ Shippou continuava _ Tem... _ ele pensou rápido _ Tem um youkai tigre enorme... _ ele dizia, sem fôlego _ Ele está... _ continuava buscando idéias _ Está atacando uma jovem a alguns quilômetros daqui!

- E você não fez nada? _ disse um youkai rinosceronte, indignado.

- Claro que fiz! _ Shippou estava indignado por não confiarem nele _ Eu tentei ajudá-la. Mas o cara é enorme! _ vendo que não convencia, ele insistiu _ Porque acha que estou com esse galo na cabeça?

Os dois o obervaram bem. Fazia sentindo. Youkais raposa não costumavam ter muita força mesmo. Convencidos, os dois seguiram Shippou.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha fazia o possível para passar sem ser percebido pelos guardas.

Não era uma tarefa fácil, já que exalava o cheio de seu pai. Mas, depois de muito esforço, finalmente conseguiu.

Estava em terra "fidalga" e se sentia o máximo por ter conseguid tal feito. Mas tinha que ser rápido. A noite era curta e queria aproveitá-la o máximo possível.

Se trocou em grande velocidade e vestiu a máscara.

Ficou lindo!

Um perfeito cavaleiro. Daqueles que até as damas mais nobres não deixariam de olhar...

* * *

**Oi!**

**Quero agradecer muitíssimo a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews muito fofos. **

**Espero não ter esquecido de responder a ninguém.**

**E queria mandar um aviso. A vocês que querem comentar e não tem perfil para eu responder por mensagem, me deixa o e-mail que eu respondo assim que ler a review, ok?**

**É... A Agome ainda não apareceu nesse capitulo.**

**Mas não se desesperem. Ela aparece logo no começo do próximo, ok?**

**Espero que continuem acompanhando e beijos a todos.**

***** Angel *****


	9. Reencontro

**Capítulo 8**

"**Reencontro"**

Inuyasha se misturou com muita facilidade entre as pessoas.

E ele não passava desapercebido pelas jovens, que faziam comentários entre cochichos e risadinhas tímidas.

Cheio de si, ele apenas dizia:

- Olá, senhorita...

E assim foi.

Enquanto isso, dentro do castelo em um quarto de luxo, uma linda jovem de longos cabelos negros e olhos chocolate, andava de um lado para outro, muito apreensiva. Era a princesa.

- Você quer fazer o favor de se acalmar, Agome. _ dizia Miroke _ Desse jeito, você vai acabar tendo um infarte.

Miroke era, sem sombra de dúvida, o homem mais bonito daquele reino.

Aos 21 anos, tinha ficado alto e muito forte. Seus cabelos negros caíam em franjas largas sobre seus olhos azuis safira. Tinha um sorriso perfeito e estonteante. Seu modo de se vestir era impecável. Voz de seda e olhar esmagador.

De fato, e matéria de concorrência era um páreo duro para Inuyasha, apesar de ser MUITO mais mulherengo do que ele, chegando ao ponto de ser atrevido até. Não resistia em passar a mão em "partes proibidas" das moças, mas, mesmo assim, era muito popular entre elas.

Agome, sua melhor amiga, era a única excessão aos seus "ataques de charme".

- Como você quer que eu me acalme sabendo que eu devo escolher meu noivo neste baile? _ ela dizia, apavorada _ Meus nervos estão a flor da pele!

- Não precisa ficar assim por causa disso. _ ele tentava acalmá-la, sem sucesso.

- Você diz isso porque não é com você. _ ela atira _ Queria ver o que você faria se seu pai o obrigasse a escolher uma noiva no seu baile de aniversário.

Miroke dá de ombros.

- Ele nunca faria isso.

- Ah, é? _ ela insiste _ E se fizesse?

Ele pensa um pouco.

- É... Eu acho que não ia gostar disso nem um pouco...

- Viu só.

- Mas...

- Mas?...

Miroke abre um sorriso malicioso.

- ... Uma linda esposa não seria nada mal, agora...

Agome bufa.

- Ah, Miroke! _ ela bronqueia _ Isso não é hora para seus ataques de sem vergonhices!

Miroke ri.

- Só queria te irritar um pouquinho... _ ele brinca _ ... Você precisa relaxar. Está muito extressada.

Agome o observa.

- Você quer me relaxar me irritando? _ ela questiona _ O que você diz não tem sentido nenhum.

- Sou um homem muito complexo... _ ele diz, charmoso.

Agome suspira.

- Isso realmente não é hora para isso. _ ela continua _ Você nem imagina como eu me sinto.

- Eu sei que é uma situação difícil e que você está nervosa. _ ele diz _ Mas, mesmo assim, tente relaxar um pouco.

- Tudo bem. _ ela suspira _ Eu... Vou dar uma volta por aí. _ ela sorri _ Quem sabe eu não encontro um "belo fidalgo" que me interesse.

Miroke ri.

- Sim. _ ele diz _ Vai lá. Eu te encontro na festa.

Dizendo isso, Miroke sai do quarto.

Ela termina de arrumar o cabelo e veste a máscara, que cobre apenas seus olhos e deixa os lábios e o resto do rosto aparentes. Satisfeita com a imagem no espelho, ela sai do quarto.

Quando está chegando no salão principal, é surpreendida pelo pai.

- Minha filha! _ ele diz, animado _ Que bom que desceu. _ ele a observa _ Está belíssima.

- Obrigada, papai.

- Está gostando de sua festa?

- Sim, muito. _ ela diz, sorrindo _ Está tudo muito lindo.

- E então? _ ele questiona, com um tom óbvio de interesse na voz _ Já encontrou alguém que a interesse?

- Não, papai. _ ela explica _ Acabei de descer do meu quarto. Tenha paciência.

- Paciência? _ ele indaga, surpreso _ Já tem quase vinte anos e nenhum compromisso sério. O que foi? Quer ficar encalhada? Nosso reino precisa de um rei.

- Papai! _ ela o bronqueia sorrindo _ Está muito ansioso. Não é que eu não queria ninguém. É que ainda não conheci ninguém especial. E depois, o reino ainda não precisa de um rei, vossa majestade...

Yamatizo sorri.

- Tem razão, querida. _ ele concorda _ Acho que estou um tanto ansioso, mesmo.

Agome sorri.

- Como sempre.

- Mas há tantos bons pretendentes aqui. _ ele insiste _ Lorde Houjo é herdeiro de muitas terras. Soube que ele está interessado por você. Mounseur Ginta é um fazendeiro importante. O marquês Musou tem milhões em petróleo, e...

- Papai... _ Agome diz, contendo-o.

Ela não queria demonstrar para o pai, mas estava muito aborrecida com essa situação.

- Papai, por favor... Por favor, não me pressione.

Dizendo isso, ela se afasta depressa do pai.

- Agome, espere! _ ele chama, sem resposta.

Algum tempo depois, Inuyasha acabava de se despedir de uma jovem com quem, digamos, tinha _se entendido _um pouco.

A moça saía ainda segurando risinhos tímidos enquanto ele passava o dedo pelos lábios, ainda sentindo o gosto da boca dela. Ria, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

De repente, acima dos sons da festa, ele houve um som familiar e extranho naquele ambiente. Um som de choro. Mais do que isso...

Um choro de mulher...

Seguindo o som, ele tem acesso as partes mais afastadas do jardim.

Sentada em um banco, ele tem a visão mais linda que poderia esperar.

Uma jovem de pele alva, lábios vermelhos e corpo esguio, sentada em um dos bancos mais afastados, tentando em vão secar as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer por seu rosto. Aquela cena o tocava de uma maneira que ele nunca esperaria.

Está certo que ele nunca gosto de ver garotas chorando, sempre se sentia empurrado a consolá-las.

Mas essa jovem mexia com ele mais do que todas as outras...

Porque será? O que ela teria de tão especial?

Ainda seguindo seus instintos, ele se aproximou...

- Oi... _ ele disse, inseguro _ Você... Está bem?

- Estou... _ ela diz, sem graça por ser pega naquela situação _ ... Não foi nada.

- Tem certeza? _ ele insiste.

- Olha, aqui! _ ela infla. _ "Que homem intrometido..." _ ela pensa _ Eu já disse que estou bem!

- Desculpe... _ ele se finge de ofendido _ ... Eu só queria ajudar.

Ele começa a se afastar dela e sorri maliciosamente, ao sentir a mão dela segurando seu braço, impedindo que ele saia.

- Me desculpe... _ ela diz, de olhos baixos _ É que eu... Ando um tanto nervosa ultimamente...

- Algum motivo em especial?

- Você não entenderia...

- Tente explicar. _ ele sorri _ Prometo que vou me esforçar ao máximo.

Sem saber porque, Agome sente confiança nas palavras daquele rapaz.

Decide se abrir com ele.

- Meu pai... _ ela começa _ Está me obrigando a arranjar um noivo. Ele me persegue com essa idéia já faz um bom tempo. Eu sinto que vou acabar enlouquecendo com isso.

Inuyasha nada disse. Ficava parado, escutando a aflita voz de anjo.

- Ele... _ ela para _ ... Ele quer que eu arranje um pretendente neste baile... Disse que se eu não arranjar, ele arranjará um noivo para mim.

- Nossa... _ ele solta _ ... Não é a toa que você esteja tão nervosa.

- Pois é... _ ela diz _ ... Eu me sinto muito pressionada com isso.

- Já tentou falar com ele?

- Sim, mas ele não me dá ouvidos.

- Sinto muito.

Agome sorri, levantando os olhos.

Ela estremece ao finalmente fitar o rapaz com mais atenção...

- M-Me desculpe... _ ela diz, corada _ ... Eu nem o conheço e já estou enchendo sua cabeça com as minha baboseiras.

- Não tem problema _ ele lhe lança um "olhar 43" _ Socorrer damas aflitas é a minha especialidade.

- O senhor é um homem muito espitituoso, sabia?

- Obrigado pelo "espirituoso"... _ ele brinca _ Apesar de não fazer idéia do que isso significa...

Agome ri.

- Quero dizer isso. _ ela explica _ Que é muito divertido.

- Ótimo... _ ele finge estar magoado _ Agora eu virei o bobo da corte.

Agome ri novamente. O som pareciam sinos para ele.

- Você me entendeu. _ ela diz _ Eu gosto de senso de humor em uma pessoa. É uma boa qualidade.

- Ah, sim. Agradeço, então.

Os dois conversam por um tempo.

Não sentem o tempo passar e a festa ir avançando.

- Eu... Acho que já tenho intimidade suficiente para ver seu rosto, não? _ Inuyasha arrisca.

- Claro. _ ela concorda _ Não tem problema nenhum.

Agome retira a máscara.

Inuyasha fica paralizado.

Sua primeira reação é sorrir.

- Você é linda.

- M-Muito obrigada... _ ela diz, corada.

- Como é o seu nome?

- Agome Higurashi.

Ele fica novamente paralizado.

-A-Agome?... _ ele balbucia _ Você é... É a princesa?

- Sim.

Agora é a vez de Inuyasha ficar sem graça.

- Mil perdões, alteza... _ ele diz, aflito _ ... Eu não deveria tratá-la com tanta intimidade assim, eu...

Agome ri da aflição do rapaz.

- Não tem problema nenhum. _ ela diz, ainda sorrindo _ Eu lhe concedo esse direito.

- Mesmo?

- Claro.

- Que bom. _ ele diz, aliviado _ É uma honra para mim estar na sua presença.

- Será que agora eu posso ver o seu rosto?

Inuyasha sorri.

- Claro. Direitos iguais.

Ele tira a máscara.

Sua beleza exótica e extonteante faz a jovem perder o fôlego.

Os dois voltam a conversar, e assim vai até o fim da festa.

Pareciam se conhecer a anos...

Até que fica tarde e Inuyasha tem que ir embora.

- Acho que devo partir agora.

- Mas que pena... _ ela diz, pesarosa _ ... A conversa estava muito agradável.

- Concordo... Minha princesa.

- Espero vê-lo novamente em breve.

- Eu desejo o mesmo... Adeus.

- Adeus.

Inuyasha começa a se afastar, mas pára, virando-se para ela.

- Princesa...

- Sim?...

- Antes de ir, eu... _ ele se aproximava dela _ ... Eu gostaria de fazer algo.

- O que?

- Isso...

Puxando ela pela cintura, seu lábios se tocaram.

Ele estava completamente hipnotizado pela jovem.

Esperava por algo ruim. Uma rejeição, ou pior, uma condenação a morte por estar se aproveitando da princesa.

Mas, para a sua surpresa, sentiu os lábios da jovem corresponderem aos seus.

Ficaram ali por muito tempo. Não havia baile... Não havia gente em volta... A unica coisa que tinha ciência, era da presença um do outro.

Quando se separam, Inuyasha tentou se desculpar.

- Sou mesmo um estúpido, alteza.... _ ele dizia _ Mil desculpas, eu...

Mas Agome apenas sorriu.

- Quem é você afinal que me faz esquecer do mundo e de meu pai?

O que diria Inuyasha? "Olha princesa, eu sou um aldeão que pulou o muro e invadiu sua festa de aniversário."? Ele não poderia revelar a verdade a ela. Isso era imperdoável.

Um plebeu e uma princesa. Que ironia!

Teve que pensar em algo muito rápido. Disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça:

- Sou o príncipe Inuyasha, do reino de Green Ville.

- Green Ville? _ ela ficou pensativa _ Nunca ouvi falar. Aonde fica?

- Fica muito longe daqui, do outro lado do oceano. _ ele inventava uma explicação, admirado consigo mesmo _ É um país muito pequeno. Nem consta no mapa. É quase uma ilha.

- Nossa! _ ela fica admirada _ Deve ser mesmo bem longe.

Inuyasha dá um sorriso malicioso e fala com voz de seda:

- Eu vim do fim do mundo só para vê-la, princesa.

- Mas você nem sabia quem eu era. _ ela atirou, sorrindo.

- Eu vim então para conhecê-la. _ ele diz, ainda com voz de seda.

Agome sorri.

- Ah, sim...

- É sério.

- Tudo bem. _ ela concorda, ainda sorrindo _ Eu vou fingir que eu acredito em você.

Inuyasha sorri, ficando sério em seguida.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir.

- Já?...

- Eu prometo a você que voltarei a vê-la. _ ele diz, abraçando-a.

A jovem retribui.

- Eu espero que sim. _ ela diz baixinho _ E que seja logo.

Ele a beija docemente, partindo em seguida.

Não poderia ser pego.

Agome ficou ali. Parada. Vendo aquele belo jovem sumir entre seus convidados...

Estava mais feliz do que nunca.

* * *

**EBA!**

**A Agome finalmente apareceu.**

**Inu safadinho, agarrando a princesa no primeiro encontro, hein?**

**Risos.**

**E que Miroke é esse, hein?... Tô arrepiada até agora...**

**Continuem mandando reviews fofos.**

**E para quem perguntou, a fic tem mais de 20 capítulos, mas eu não vou dizer a quantidade real para não estragar a surpresa.**

**Bjus a todos!**


	10. Lembranças E Saudade

**Capítulo 9**

"**Lembranças E Saudade"**

Agome despediu-se dos últimos convidados, e foi se deitar.

Estava exausta, mas feliz.

Flutuando na própria felicidade...

Um jovem lindo... Romântico... Gentil... Tudo de bom. E ainda por cima, um príncipe!

Não que ela se importasse com essas formalidades, mas um príncipe seria mais fácil de convencer o seu pai.

Mas algo a incomodava.

Parecia conhecer Inuyasha de algum lugar...

- "É extranho..." _ ela pensava _ "... Conheci Inuyasha hoje, mas não consigo tirar de mim a impressão de que já o vi antes."

Já pronta para dormir, continuava sentada na cama, ainda pensando:

- "Pensando bem... Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre nenhum reino chamado Green Ville... Nem sobre um príncipe de nome "Inuyasha"..." _ ela refletia _ É realmente muito extranho.

Enquanto isso, na aldeia, Inuyasha estava sem sono.

Estava feliz demais para dormir. Passou o resto da noite em claro.

No dia seguinte, fazia tudo com um bom humor que ninguém nunca o vira ter antes.

Curioso, Shippou perguntou:

- Pelo jeito... A festa foi mesmo boa, estou certo?

- Certíssimo, meu bom amigo. _ disse um sorridente Inuyasha _ Certíssimo.

- O que aconteceu de tão bom, afinal de contas?

- Nada demais, eu só... _ ele sorriu mais ainda _ Conheci a princesa.

- Você o que?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Mas você esbarrou com ela assim... De repente? _ questionou Shippou, ainda pasmo.

- Foi engraçado... _ ele começou, voltando os olhos para o trabalho _ Eu estava lá, _aproveitando _o baile, quando ouvi alguém chorando. Fui verificar e vi que era ela.

- E como sabia que era a princesa? _ ele questionou _ Acaso já a tinha visto antes?

- Eu não sabia quem era até ela me dizer. _ ele deu de ombros _ Bah! Você me conhece. Não agüento ver mulheres chorando... _ ele sorriu, malicioso _ ... Me faz querer consolá-las...

Shippou balançou a cabeça, derrotado.

- Bom, e depois? _ Shippou continuou _ O que houve?

- Nós nos conhecemos... Conversamos um pouco... E...

- E o que? _ Shippou perguntou, embora já imaginasse o que viria a seguir.

- Nós nos beijamos.

- Vocês... O... Que? _ ele questinou, sem fôlego. Em seguida, começou a gritar _ VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? COMO PÔDE BEIJAR A PRINCESA? QUER MORRER? TEM CERTEZA DE QUE ESTÁ EM SEU JUÍZO PERFEITO? COMO PÔDE FAZER ISS... (POU!) ... AI! Porque fez isso?

- Para você ficar quieto! _ ele fuzilava Shippou, censurando-o com os olhos _ Isso não é coisa que eu queira que a aldeia toda saiba!

- Me desculpe... _ Shippou disse, alisando o cocoturo, emburrado _ Mas você só pode estar louco!

- Nunca estive tão são. _ Inuyasha disse, sorrindo de novo _ E tem mais. Quero vê-la novamente.

- Como pode pensar numa coisa dessas? _ Shippou insistia _ É mesmo maluco. O que ela disse ao saber que você mora na aldeia e não junto com os monarcas com quem ela está acostumada a conviver?

Inuyasha baixou os olhos, o sorriso desaparecendo, assumindo no lugar uma expressão de culpa que Shippou conhecia muito bem dos seus tempos em que eles aprontavam juntos e eram bronqueados pelos pais...

- Ah, não... Você... _ ele fitava Inuyasha, com um misto de pena e censura _ ... Você não disse a ela?

- Não.

- Porque não?

- Se eu dissesse a verdade a ela, ela iria querer distância de mim. _ Inuyasha tentava justificar _ Isso se não mandasse me enforcar...

- É por isso que eu digo que isso é loucura. _ Shippou explicava, com calma _ Vocês são de mundos completamente diferentes, meu amigo.

- Eu sei.

Mas mesmo assim, Inuyasha ergueu os olhos cheios de esperança.

- Ainda assim, eu quero vê-la.

- E como o senhor pensa em fazer isso, eu posso saber?

- Ora... _ ele sorriu com malícia novamente _ ... O que tem demais o Príncipe Inuyasha fazer uma visita a sua linda princesa?

- "Príncipe Inuyasha"?...

Inuyasha voltou a assumir a expressão de culpa.

- Foi a primeira coisa em que eu pensei.

Shippou sorriu, complacente.

- Bom, e o que pensa em fazer?

- Vou comprar umas roupas novas... _ ele responde, pensativo _ ... Roupas de alta costura.

- Acha que isso vai ajudar? _ Shippou questionou, descrente.

- Uma boa apresentação já é um bom começo. _ Inuyasha deu de ombros _ Deu certo no baile, não deu?

- E como pensa em comprar roupas de "alta costura"? _ ele questionava, ainda descrente _ Você tem menos dinheiro do que eu, já que seu pai tem que dividir com a família toda.

- Eu darei um jeito. _ ele estava determinado _ Só não posso ficar sem ver a Agome.

- Hum... "Agome"... _ Shippou dava risos baixos _ ... Quanta intimidade...

- Bah! _ Inuyasha estava vermelho.

O que estava havendo com ele? Ele nunca corara antes... Normalmente eram as moças que coravam em sua presença e agora ali estava ele, corando com a simples menção do nome de Agome.

- Não me amole, Shippou!

Shippou continuava rindo.

- Está rindo do que? _ Inuyasha perguntou, mal humorado.

- Nada não... _ Shippou disse _ ... Eu sabia que tinha razão. _ ele soltou _ Só não sabia que seria tão rápido...

- Do que está falando?

- Como eu disse, um dia todos tomam jeito...

- Shippou... _ Inuyasha anunciou, em tom de advertência _ ... Se não me explicar com palavras claras o que está pensando eu arranco a sua cabeça.

Shippou procurou segurar o riso.

Inuyasha era muito mais forte do que ele e com seu humor era bem capaz de fazer isso mesmo.

- Só quero dizer que você finalmente encontrou alguém que te prendesse.

- Como? _ Inuyasha não entendia.

- Alguém que te prendeu. _ Shippou explicou _ Quero dizer que você está apaixonado, meu amigo.

- Eu... O que?...

- Apaixonado. E a primeira vista, o que é uma coisa muito rara, ainda mais vindo de pessoas como você.

- Apaixonado? Eu? _ Inuyasha balançava a cabeça, incrédulo _ Não... Não mesmo!

- Vai por mim. Está sim. _ Shippou insistia _ Eu conheço bem os sintomas. E sei muito bem que quando acontece, não tem como escapar.

- Se-Será?...

- Com certeza.

- Bah! _ Inuyasha sentia o rosto esquentar de novo e o ignorou.

Talvez Shippou tivesse razão.

Tinha percebido muitas sensações novas desde a noite anterior.

Mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir em voz alta.

- Estando ou não estando... _ ele continuou _ Só sei de uma coisa: Eu quero e VOU vê-la.

- É isso aí, meu amigo.

Inuyasha e Shippou recomeçaram a trabalhar.

Inuyasha tinha nos lábios um sorriso malicioso e um brilho quente nos olhos.

- "Agome... Me aguarde." _ ele pensava _ "Seu _lábios de mel_ em breve voltará para você..."

* * *

**Oi, gente!**

**Desculpe a demorazinha na postagem.**

**Não tive tempo nos últimos dias.**

**Mas aqui está o novo capítulo.**

**E mais uma vez, quero agradecer as reviews carinhosas.**

**E para quem ainda não sabe, "Agome", "Miroke", "Narak" entre outras versões dubladas dos nomes, eu escrevo porque gosto mais dessas versões. Gosto é gosto e VIVA A DEMOCRACIA!**

**Risos.**

**Brincadeiras a parte, quero agradecer a participação de todos na fic.**

**Espero que gostem desse também.**

**Bjus em seu coração  
**


	11. Um Novo Reencontro

**Capítulo 10**

"**Um Novo Reencontro"**

Passaram-se alguns dias.

Inuyasha andava perdendo o sono com muita freqüência, ultimamente.

A mente estava muito ocupada tentando ter uma idéia de como veria Agome novamente.

- Inuyasha, por favor... Desista dessa idéia maluca! _ Shippou tentava, pela milésima vez sem sucesso, fazer o hanyou pensar melhor e mudar de idéia _ Como você pode sequer cogitar a hipótese de ver a princesa de novo?

- Já sei o que fazer. _ ele diz, confiante.

- O que?

- Vou voltar a idéia original. _ ele comenta, pensativo _ Vou visitá-la como pretendente.

- O que? _ Shippou o mirava, surpreso. Ele tinha certeza absoluta de que o amigo já tinha desistido dessa história de príncipe, mas parece que não. _ Você realmente não está muito bem das idéias. Enganar a realeza uma vez já foi difícil. E ainda quer insistir nisso? NÃO TEM AMOR A VIDA, NÃO?

- Psiu! Fale baixo! _ Inuyasha ralha, olhando em volta _ Quer que me descubram? _ fez uma pose mais "pomposa" _ Além disso, já tenho tudo em mente o que vou fazer.

- Você não está pensando realmente em continuar com isso de "Príncipe Inuyasha", está?

- Estou.

- Tem certeza de que isso dará certo? _ Shippou não desistia de tentar impedir o amigo _ Enganar uma garota é fácil, já que você é mestre nisso...

Inuyasha ficou cheio de si. Shippou ignorou essa atitude e continuou:

- ... Agora... Enganar uma família inteira é outra história. Acha que conseguirá?

- Eu tenho que tentar.

- Então, meu amigo, eu só posso te desejar boa sorte.

- Obrigado.

- Quando pensa em visitar ela?

- Amanhã. _ Inuyasha respondeu, sorridente _ Amanhã, bem cedo.

- Nossa... _ Shippou brinca _ ... Você está mesmo ansioso...

Inuyasha sorri, demonstrando no olhar exatamente o que o amigo pensava dele naquele momento.

Os dois continuam conversando sobre a visita de Inuyasha a Agome no dia seguinte.

Logo anoitece, e cada um vai para a sua casa.

No dia seguinte, Agome é acordada com grande euforia por parte do pai.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca!

- Bom dia, papai. _ diz Agome, entre bocejos _ Já faz tempo que não vem aqui me acordar. O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Por certo. _ ele diz, todo sorrisos _ Aconteceu que alguém que eu conheço arranjou um pretendente e nem me falou nada... _ ele olha sugestivamente para a filha _ Quem é ele? Se conheceram no seu baile de aniversário? Ou já se conheciam antes? Conte tudo para o papai.

Por alguma extranha razão, aquela conversa estava fazendo suas bochechas esquentarem. Ainda estava lenta por causa do sono, demorou para se lembrar de quem ele falava.

- De quem o senhor está falando?

- De um certo jovem muito belo, de porte e olhos âmbar que a espera na sala principal...

Agome sentiu o coração palpitar frenéticamente contra seu peito.

- "Inuyasha..." _ ela pensou _ Diga a ele que já vou descer papai.

- Essa é a minha menina. _ diz o pai sorridente, dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça _ Eu direi. E não se demore.

- Está bem. _ ela responde, tentando apaziguar o que sentia por dentro _ Não demorarei.

O rei sai, fechando a porta devagar. Agome pula da cama eufórica, e se arruma o máximo possível para ficar bonita para seu príncipe.

Enquanto isso, na sala principal, o rei faz as honrarias de receber seu visitante.

- E então, meu jovem, de onde você vem?

- Do reino de Green Ville, majestade.

- Engraçado... _ o rei questiona, pensativo _ Nunca ouvi falar desse lugar.

- É que é um reino muito pequeno. Fica demasiado longe. Nem deve estar no mapa. _ ele repete ao rei a mesma história que contou a Agome _ Mas é muito calmo e pacífico. Também é muito próspero. Onde não há fome nem sofrimento.

- Que bom. _ ele diz, satisfeito _ Seu pai deve ser um grande governante.

- Sim.

Inuyasha estava se saindo muito bem. Tinha bom porte, aparentemente educado e calmo. Com todos esses atributos, passava-se por um príncipe sem problemas.

- Gostaria de conhecê-lo em breve. _ Yamatizo comenta _ Acha que poderia vir aqui algum dia?

Inuyasha foi pego de surpresa. Não esperava envolver sua família nessa história.

- Cl-Claro, majestade. _ ele respondeu, tentando ao máximo, controlar o tremor em sua voz _ Falarei com ele.

- Excelente! _ Yamatizo diz, animado _ Tenho certeza de que nos daremos muito bem. Agora, mudemos um pouco de assunto. Para vir aqui tão cedo falar com Agome, deve ter um motivo especial. _ ele o avalia _ Tens alguma intenção especial, Príncipe Inuyasha?

- Bom, eu... _ Inuyasha perde a voz ao notar a presença dela atrás dos ombros do pai _ ... As melhores possíveis, majestade.

Ele sorri.

O rei se vira e nota a presença da filha.

- Ah, Agome! _ Yamatizo sorri, radiante _ Foi bem rápida, querida.

- Sim, meu pai. _ ela olha discretamente para Inuyasha _ Não poderia fazer nosso convidado esperar. _ ela o olha, mais diretamente _ Como vai, príncipe Inuyasha?

- Muito bem... Minha princesa.

Yamatizo sorri mais intensamente ao sentir "o clima" que se forma entre eles.

- Bom, vou deixar vocês sozinhos para conversarem.

* * *

**Olá! Olá!**

**Quero agradecer mais uma vez os comentários carinhosos na fic.**

**AMO ter a participação de todos.**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo.**

**Já deu para ver que Yamatizo mais do que aprova esse "pretendente", não é?**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Bjus a todos**


	12. Um Dia Especial

**Capítulo 11**

"**Um Dia Especial"**

O rei sai.

Agome se senta no grande sofá, revestido de seda. Inuyasha se aproxima dela.

- Eu... Posso me sentar aqui, princesa?

- Fique a vontade.

Inuyasha se senta ao lado da princesa, e segura as mãos dela entre as suas.

Ergue uma das mãos para acariciar seu rosto, muito delicadamente.

Ela fecha os olhos para receber o carinho.

- Senti sua falta, minha princesa. _ Inuyasha diz, baixinho _ Achei que nunca mais voltaria a vê-la.

Agome abre os olhos, observando-o.

- Eu também senti a sua falta. _ ela diz _ Você desapareceu por vários dias. Ninguém sabia aonde estava. _ baixou os olhos, triste _ Achei que nunca mais o veria novamente.

- É que eu... _ ele pensava rápido _ Eu estava resolvendo uns problemas no meu reino. Mas eu vim assim que pude.

- Nada sério, eu espero.

- Não. Já deixei tudo encaminhado. _ ele sorri, sedutor _ Não deixaria bobagens impedirem a minha visita.

Agome sorri, timidamente.

- Você deve se importar muito comigo... _ ela diz, ainda corada _ ... Para vim de tão longe... Só para me ver.

Inuyasha sorri e acaricia mais firmemente as bochechas rosadas da jovem.

- Faria isso e muito mais, minha princesa.

Agome solta um riso leve. Era muito fácil falar com ele.

- Você sabe mesmo como ser sedutor. _ diz ela ainda vermelha, e não olhando em seus olhos.

- Você nem imagina o quanto... _ ele diz, sorrindo maliciosamente e fazendo ela ficar ainda mais vermelha.

Para a surpresa da garota, Inuyasha usa a mão em seu rosto para puxá-la para si, tocando-lhe os lábios.

Atrás da porta, o rei observa tudo, muito satisfeito.

- "Ah!" _ ele pensa, satisfeito _ "Pelo que vejo, meus netos serão encomendados em breve." _ ele fica sério, de repente _ "Só espero que esse rapaz seja de bem e faça minha filha feliz."

De volta a sala, os rostos dos dois se separam.

- Gostaria de dar uma volta comigo, princesa? _ Inuyasha convida.

- Eu adoraria. _ ela responde, com o rosto ainda afogueado.

Os dois se levantam e saem do castelo, se dirigindo ao lindo jardim.

Enquanto passeiam, eles relembram a linda noite que foi a do baile de aniversário da princesa...

A noite em que se conheceram...

- Você estava magnífica aquele dia. _ Inuyasha comenta, enquanto atravessam o jardim de mãos dadas _ Não que não esteja sempre... _ ele lhe lança um sorriso que lhe tira o fôlego _ Mas naquele dia, me deixou hipnotizado.

- Quem ouve você falar nem percebe que é a segunda vez que me vê. _ ela sorri _ E eu entendo porque hoje eu não te deixei "hipnotizado". Devo estar com olheiras enormes.

- Não acabei de falar que é linda sempre? _ ele brinca _ Estando pronta para um baile ou não.

- Ora... _ ela diz, tímida _ ... Falando assim, me deixa sem jeito.

- Só estou sendo sincero.

- Viu só? _ ela diz, ao sentir as bochechas em fogo _ Já estou ficando vermelha. Olha só como me deixa.

- Vermelho cai muito bem em você. _ ele sorri, acariciando suas bochechas quentes.

- Pára! _ ela diz, mais vermelha do que nunca _ Já estou sentindo meu corpo amolecer...

- Quer que eu te segure? _ seu sorriso é muito quente.

- Bobo.

Inuyasha abraça Agome muito forte. Ela retribui. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ela nunca fora assim, de se abrir e dizer tudo o que pensava e sentia. Mas era diferente com Inuyasha. Aquele rapaz tinha o dom de fazê-la feliz só com o olhar. Era absurdo. Eles mal se conheciam. Mas era isso o que sentia. Talvez esse fosse o conceito de "Alma Gêmea"...

Era bom de mais para ser verdade. Não podia se conter. Estava apaixonada por ele. Ficaram ali durante horas, somente curtindo a presença um do outro.

Deu a hora do almoço.

Inuyasha, pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentava-se junto aos monarcas. Para a sua sorte, sua mãe já tinha pertencido aquele mundo. Ela não morara a vida toda naquele reino. Tinha fugido com Inutaisho quando seus avós não permitiram o casamento da filha única com um aldeão. Sendo assim, Izaioy tinha ensinado aos filhos tudo o que precisavam saber sobre como agir em uma situação dessas.

Mas ele nem precisou muito utilizar dessas formalidades.

Seu jeito de ser rapidamente conquistou a todos (principalmente as empregadas e damas de companhia...). Ele estava se saindo muito bem.

Depois do almoço, Inuyasha e Agome foram caminhar novamente. No próprio jardim, havia um belo lago e uma cachoeira, mantidos do terreno original quando o castelo foi construído.

O dia estava muito quente e Inuyasha resolveu nadar um pouco.

- Não quer me acompanhar, princesa?

- Não. É que... Eu estou sem a minha roupa de banho.

Inuyasha sorriu, malicioso.

- Então porque não tira essa roupa?

- Engraçadinho... _ ela tentou ralhar, sem sucesso.

Inuyasha sorri.

- É brincadeira. _ ele diz _ Pode se sentar aí. _ aponta para um dos bancos de jardim _ Eu só vou me refrescar um pouco.

- Mas... _ ela o observa _ ... Você também não tem roupa de banho, tem?

- Não.

- E como fará isso, então?

Inuyasha a fixa. Seus olhos estão cor de ouro derretido. Morde levemente os lábios.

- E quem disse que eu preciso disso?

- ?...

Sem o menor aviso e para completa surpresa de Agome, Inuyasha começa a tirar a parte de cima da roupa, começando pela capa e terminando por tirar a última camisa. Agome fica hipnotizada com aquele físico perfeito... Sem barriga... Só músculos...

- Entendeu agora o que eu quis dizer? _ ele pergunta, ainda sorrindo.

- Hã? _ Agome desperta do seu transe, mas só consegue dizer _ A-rã...

Agome estava boquiaberta. Inuyasha achou graça da falta de palavras da princesa.

- Parece que gostou de me ver assim, princesa. _ ele diz, provocante.

- Ora! _ ela exclama, constrangida _ Só fiquei assim porque nunca vi um homem sem blusa antes.

- Gostaria de tocar para comprovar que não é alucinação? _ ele continua provocante.

Agome não sabe para onde olhar.

- Não!

- Não precisa ficar constrangida. _ ele diz, abaixando-se para olhá-la nos olhos. _ Se você quiser... Eu permito que me toque na hora que que tiver vontade...

- Ora! Seu sem vergonha! _ ela exclama, muito vermelha _ Como ousa dizer uma coisa dessas? Tenha mais respeito!

- Pode ser agora mesmo... _ diz ele, pegando a mão dela e colocando sobre seu peito nu.

Agome fica totalmente atordoada. Nunca tinha passado por essa sensação antes. E parecia a melhor coisa do mundo, para ela. O que deveria fazer? O corpo dele estava rígido. Ela podia sentir que ele ofegava tanto quanto ela. Já não conseguida pensar direito em mais nada. Inuyasha aproveitou essa brecha para se aproximar dela e beijá-la novamente.

Quando perceberam, já estavam deitados sobre o banco. Agome podia sentir a mão do rapaz invadindo sorrateiramente por dentro de sua saia, mas não tinha forças para reagir. Foi só quando a mão dele subiu "um pouco demais" que Agome se deu conta da forma em que estavam. Gentilmente, empurrou Inuyasha, fazendo com que ele parasse o que estava fazendo e a olhasse, confuso.

- O que foi? _ ele questinou, ainda meio sem ar.

Agome estava muito vermelha.

- Se importa?

Inuyasha nota a posição que estão. Ele sai de cima dela, constrangido.

- Eu... _ Agome começa a dizer _ ... Acho que a gente se empolgou um pouco.

- Você tem razão. _ ele não ousa olhar em seus olhos.

No que estava pensando? Agome não era como as mulheres com quem costuma se deitar e ir embora sem se despedir. Ela era diferente. Era especial. Não podia tratá-la como as outras.

- Eu... _ ele olha para o lago _ ... Preciso realmente nadar... Preciso... Fazer meu corpo... Se acalmar, um pouco.

- Sim. _ Agome ainda olhava para o chão.

Inuyasha pulou na água e nadou por um tempo. Agome se encantava ao observar as belas formas de seu amado sob a água.

Sem que ele percebesse, foi até o castelo e vestiu as roupas de banho para acompanhá-lo no mergulho. Voltou logo.

Entrou na água. Inuyasha, percebendo isso, saiu da água de fininho e deitou-se sobre o banco de pedra, e passou a observá-la. Agome nadava tranqüilamente, sem notar os olhares de Inuyasha.

- Não sabia que a princesa tinha formas tão belas. _ ele diz.

Agome leva o maior susto ao ouvir essas palavras, ficando constrangida.

- Quem tem deu a autorização de ficar me observando? _ ela questiona, num misto de constrangimento e aborrecimento.

- Eu me dei. _ ele diz _ E além disso, só fiz um comentário inocente. O que tem de mal nisso?

- Para mim, esse comentário não foi nada inocente...

Inuyasha ri novamente. Estava de muito bom humor ultimamente. Devia ser influência dela.

Ele pula na água novamente, nadando até ela. Ao alcançá-la, a envolve pela cintura.

- - Não foi minha intenção deixá-la constrangida. - _ ele sussurra _ - Eu só quis fazer um elogio. -

Em seguida, sua boca começa a percorrer o pescoço da jovem.

Agome sente o corpo todo tremer.

- Por favor... _ ela quase implorava _ ... Não faz isso...

- Porque? _ ele pergunta, com voz rouca _ Tem medo de não se segurar?

- Sim. _ ela confessa, vermelha.

Inuyasha se sente o máximo com isso.

- Nossa! _ ele diz, cheio de si _ Já avançamos tanto assim? Sou melhor do que pensava.

- Eu já disse para não fazer esse tipo de comentário. _ ela ralha, novamente sem sucesso.

- Tudo bem. _ ele aceita _ Se isso te incomoda, eu não falo mais.

- Acho bom.

Os dois se divertem o resto do dia. Logo chega o pôr-do-sol e Inuyasha tem que voltar para casa.

- Você já tem que ir?

- É preciso. _ ele diz _ Moro longe, você sabe. Já está muito tarde.

- Fique aqui.

- Não posso. _ Inuyasha diz, lutando contra seu desejo que ameaçava explodir _ Só Deus sabe como eu gostaria de não me afastar de você.

- Não se afaste. _ Agome o abraça com força.

Inuyasha suspira.

- Isso não seria certo.

Agora é a vez de Agome suspirar.

- Tem razão. É uma pena. Eu tinha tanta coisa para fazer com você ainda...

Inuyasha segurou os pensamentos que resolveram se formar em sua cabeça... Das muitas coisas que tinham que fazer ainda...

- Não se preocupe. _ ele disse, controlando-se _ Volto em alguns dias.

- Tudo bem.

* * *

**Aqui está mais um capítulo, pessoal.**

**Esse com certeza está bem quente. Como respondi para um dos comentários, tive que mudar o tipo da fic de K+ para T por causa desse capítulo.**

**Mas espero que tenham curtido tanto quanto eu curti escrever.**

**Deixem reviews.**

**BJUS!**


	13. Declarações

**Capítulo 12**

"**Declarações"**

Os dois voltam para a sala principal, já devidamente secos e vestidos, para que Inuyasha possa se despedir da família de Agome.

Depois da despedida, ela o acompanha até o portão do grande muro, flanqueada pelos guardas youkais.

- Com licença? _ ele se dirige aos guardas _ Poderiam nos dar um pouco de privacidade.

- Sim, senhor. _ eles dizem, se afastando.

Inuyasha olha para Agome.

- Então... _ ele começa _ Eu tenho que ir.

- Eu sei. _ ela o olha, aflita _ Vai demorar a voltar?

- Não sei. _ ele explica _ Vai depender de como as coisas andarem no... Meu reino. Mas eu vou tentar retornar o mais breve possível.

- Espero que sim. _ ela diz, olhando-o nos olhos _ Eu... Acho que me liguei a você de uma maneira que não conseguirei mais ficar longe.

Ele a abraça.

- Eu também.

Eles ficam um tempo abraçados. Quando se separam, Agome olha em volta.

- A sua carruagem não vem buscá-lo? _ ela questiona.

- Ca-Carruagem?

- Sim. Pensei que ela estivesse por aqui, já que não estava no palácio.

- Er... Bem... Ela... _ ele tinha que pensar rápido _ Está logo depois da floresta.

- Porque tão longe?

- Sabe como é... Muitas horas de estrada me esperam... É bom esticar um pouco as pernas antes de enfrentá-las. _ ele ri, nervoso _ Não é?

- Sim. Está certo. Mas não tem precisão de ir sozinho. Quer que eu te acompanhe?

- Não! Quer dizer... _ ele estava inquieto _ ... Não será necessário, princesa. Eu posso me cuidar sozinho.

- Oh, príncipe Inuyasha. _ ela suspira, admirada _ É tão valente.

Inuyasha fica cheio de si.

- Bom... Eu faço o que posso...

- É por isso que eu o am... _ ela solta, colocando a mão na boca em seguida.

Inuyasha sorri, radiante.

- Ops... Eu... _ ela estava sem jeito _ ... Acho que falei demais...

- Não. _ ele diz, emocionado _ Você não sabe como fico feliz em ouvir isso de você, minha princesa. Eu também te amo. Mais do que meu coração pode suportar. Mais do que já amei alguém na vida, se é que já senti isso antes.

- Sério? _ Agome sente o coração voltar a palpitar, frenético.

Inuyasha se aproxima mais dela, levantando seu queixo.

- - Eu nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. - _ ele sussurra, antes de beijá-la novamente.

Estavam muito felizes. É claro que sabiam que se amavam por suas atitudes, mas ouvir um "eu te amo" da boca de quem se ama, não tem comparação. Serviu para confirmar ainda mais o que internamente já sabiam.

Se despediram e Inuyasha sumiu por entre as árvores da floresta. Agome o observou do grande portão até que ele sumisse de vista e depois entrou, voltando para o castelo, acompanhada novamente pelos guardas.

Na floresta, Inuyasha não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. A princesa o amava tanto quanto ele a amava. Estava totalmente atordoado. O que faria? Tudo era para ser apenas mais uma conquista mas havia tomado um rumo muito mais sério. E agora? Como ele sairia dessa? Estava amando a princesa de verdade. Isso era um fato e não poderia fazer nada a respeito. O que ela faria se descobrisse que ele não morava longe coisa nenhuma, não era um fidalgo e muito menos um príncipe? Pior! O que ela faria se descobrisse que o "Príncipe Inuyasha" não passava de um aldeão idiota que quis se aproveitar de seu baile para se dar bem e acabou incluindo-a no pacote? Estava totalmente sem saída.

Toda a sua alegria, em questão de segundos, fora substituida por medo. Um medo terrível de ser desmascarado... Um medo terrível de perdê-la para sempre...

Inuyasha foi pensativo até a sua casa, onde foi recebido por Shippou, que aguardava sua chegada ansiosamente.

- E aí? Como foi?

- Ótimo.

- Então quer dizer, que conseguiu entrar e falar com ela?

- Sem problemas.

- E ninguém desconfiou de nada?

- Para eles eu sou um "príncipe".

Shippou não pôde deixar de notar o abatimento do amigo.

- E então?... _ ele questionou, observando-o _ ... Porque a cara de enterro?

- Agome disse que me ama. _ Inuyasha explicou, abatido.

- Ela o que? _ Shippou estava surpreso _ A princesa diz que te ama e você fica com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou? Ou... O amor é só de um lado?...

- Não. _ Inuyasha fecha os olhos, suspirando pesadamente _ Eu também a amo com todas as minhas forças.

- Pois então. _ Shippou não entendia _ O que é que deu de errado, afinal?

- Você sabe muito bem qual é o problema.

- Não. Não sei.

Inuyasha bufa, impaciente.

- Acha que sou burro? _ ele atira _ Olha para mim! Sou um pobretão!

- E o que tem isso?

Inuyasha olha para ele, incrédulo.

- "E o que tem isso?"? O que há com você? Não era você que colocava um monte de obstáculos entre Agome e eu? O que aconteceu?

- Nada. _ Shippou dá de ombros _ Eu só percebi que você a ama de verdade e quero que siga em frente se isso te faz feliz.

- Mas... _ Inuyasha estava inseguro, pela primeira vez na vida. Não gostou disso nem um pouco. _ ... E se ela descobrir quem eu sou?

- Se o amor dela for sincero com diz, ela não levará isso em conta.

- Mas... E a lei? _ Inuyasha insistia _ Você sabe que é proibido casamento entre fidalgos e aldeões.

- Casamento? Nossa, você está mesmo apaixonado, hein, meu amigo? _ Shippou diz, sorrindo.

- É sério! _ diz Inuyasha, aflito _ Eu estou completamente louco por ela.

- Quer um conselho?

- Diga.

- Deixe as coisas acontecerem. Não tente inventar planos para se dar bem nessa história. Vai ser o que tiver que ser, entende?

- Acho que sim.

- Que bom. _ Shippou dá uns tapinhas no ombro do amigo _ Espero que dê tudo certo.

- Eu também.

Os dois continuam conversando por um tempo.

A noite avança e logo cada um entra em sua casa.

Inuyasha fica pensativo, enquanto tenta dormir.

* * *

**Eita! Hoje eu tô batendo meus recordes.**

**3 caps. em um dia!**

**Mas espero que estejam gostando do rumo da história.**

**Agora, outros personagens vão começar a participar apartir dos próximos capítulos.**

**Espero que continuem acompanhando.**

**Bjus!**


	14. O Aparecimento De Um Rival

**Capítulo 13**

"**O Aparecimento De Um Rival"**

As coisas estavam ocorrendo muito bem no castelo.

Num belo dia, um dos guardas entrou no castelo, anunciando a chegada do Barão de Bonveur.

- Takeru está aqui? _ Yamatizo se surpreendeu _ Faça-o entrar, imediatamente.

- Sim senhor.

Instantes depois, o imponente youkai lobo Takeru Osami entra na sala principal

- Takeru, meu amigo! _ Yamatizo cumprimenta, cordial _ Que gosto em vê-lo. A que devo a honra da visita?

- Estou muito atarefado, meu amigo. _ Takeru explica, respondendo ao cumprimento _ Eu aproveitei que estava por essas terras para dar uma passadinha rápida aqui. Precisava falar com sua majestade já tem um tempo.

- Pois então, fale. _ Yamatizo pede para que Takeru se sente _ Sou todo ouvidos.

- Eu vim aqui para confirmar se ainda está de pé o noivado de sua filha com o meu filho.

Yamatizo foi pego de surpresa. Ele realmente conversara sobre isso a anos, quando Agome nasceu. Mas acompanhar o crescimento da filha só o fez desejar que ela fosse feliz com quem escolhesse. Tinha esquecido completamente dessa promessa.

- Meu caro Barão... Eu realmente faço muito gosto dessa união, mas...

- Então eu posso informar ao meu filho sobre seu noivado?

- Vá com calma, meu amigo. _ Yamatizo queria ter mordido a língua _ Eu disse que fazia gosto da união. Não disse que estava confirmada.

- Hã? Como assim, meu rei? Eu não entendo o que o senhor quer dizer.

- O que eu quero dizer, meu caro barão... _ Yamatizo estava desconfortável _ É que não vai ter como a minha filha ficar noiva do seu filho.

Takeru infla.

- Porque não?

- Porque ela já tem um outro... Pretendente a vista.

- Outro pretendente? _ Takeru tentava segurar a irritação _ Quem poderá ser melhor do que meu filho, um futuro Barão de Bonveur?

- Que tal... Um príncipe?

- Príncipe? Que príncipe? _ Takeru questiona _ Que eu saiba não há nenhum príncipe solteiro e na idade de se casar por essas terras. _ em seguida, fala com desdém na voz _ Pelo que saiba, vossa majestade é o único rei por aqui.

- Ele não é daqui. _ Yamatizo explica, ignorando a grosseria do amigo _ Príncipe Inuyasha é do reino de Green Ville.

- Nunca ouvi falar.

- É um pequeno reino, muito longe daqui.

- Entendo... _ Takeru estava chateado com o amigo _ ... E o senhor não pretende nem levar em consideração meu filho como opção?

- Não creio que seja necessário. _ Yamatizo enfatiza _ Seu filho está livre para escolher a moça que lhe agradar.

- Bem... Sendo assim, creio que não há mais nada para eu fazer aqui. Agradeço por me receber. Com sua permissão, eu me retiro.

- Fique a vontade.

O Barão Takeru vai em sua carruagem para casa. Estava muito zangado.

- Príncipe Inuyasha? Reino de Green Ville? Quem esse "Inuyasha" pensa que é para tomar o lugar do meu filho nesse páreo pela coroa?

Ele finalmente chega em sua residência e já sai procurando pelo filho.

- Dakeda!

- Sim, meu senhor! _ chega o ágil servo _ Deseja algo?

- Sim! Onde está Kouga?

- Seu filho está cavalgando no campo, meu senhor. _ o empregado explica _ Quer que o chame a sua presença?

- Sim. _ Takeru ordena _ Traga-o aqui, imediatamente!

- Sim, senhor.

O empregado vai para o exterior da casa, apressadamente. Instantes depois, entra na sala um jovem youkai lobo de 23 anos, alto, de cabelos negros e compridos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, olhos azul-celestes e porte atlético. Era Kouga Osami.

- Chamou, meu pai?

- Sim. Quero conversar com você.

- Algo importante?

- Sim. Sente-se.

Kouga se senta.

- O senhor está me deixando preocupado falando desse jeito.

- O que eu vou dizer é muito sério. _ ele fixa o filho, com firmeza _ O que já fez a respeito do noivado com a princesa Agome?

Kouga é pego de surpresa.

- Nada. _ ele responde _ O senhor me disse que iria tratar disso.

- Esse é o problema! _ Takeru ralha _ Você não fez nada e outro tomou seu lugar.

Kouga se aborrece.

- Outro? _ ele diz _ Quem ousa passar-me a perna?

- Um tal de príncipe Inuyasha, conhece?

- Não... Mas esse nome me irrita por alguma razão...

- Parece que seu reino é pequeno e fica muito longe daqui. Talvez nem fique no mapa.

- Há! Deve ser uma cidadela sem muita importância para nem estar no mapa. _ ele diz, arrogante _ Mas que homem impertinente. Como ousa roubar-me a noiva a quem aguardo a anos?

- Isso é um ultraje sem nome!

Mas Kouga já não ouvia mais. Ele sempre soube do compromisso com a princesa, por isso, sempre fazia questão de acompanhar o pai em suas visitas.

Ele a viu crescer e viu que era a mulher certa para ele: Linda, educada e rica. Nada nem ninguém atrapalharia seus planos. Agome seria dele.

- Se esse princepezinho de araque pensa que pode me passar a perna, está muito enganado. _ ele pensou alto.

- O que pretende fazer?

Kouga olhou para ele, com descrença.

- Ora, meu pai. Olhe para mim. Acha que um desconhecido de não sei onde é páreo para um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do reino? Conquistar essa princesa vai ser muito fácil.

- "Sim... E aí teremos acesso a coroa. Bom... Você terá, mas quem controla você? Hein, meu primogênito?..." _ Takeru pensava, malicioso, enquanto Kouga continuava pensando alto:

- Não vai ser Inuyasha, nem Takaishi, nem Yamata... Ninguém vai passar na minha frente. Agome será minha.

* * *

**Metidinhu esse Kouga, não? Mas acho que faz parte do charme dele...**

**Agora, esse Takeru... Sei não...**

**Me parece que vem armações por aí...**

**Só lendo para saber!**

**Bjus**


	15. O Retorno De Kikyo

**Capítulo 14**

"**O Retorno De Kikyo"**

Alguns dias depois, Takeu retornou ao castelo real. Não estava sozinho agora. Sobre a desculpa de uma grande reforma em sua mansão, Takeru foi buscar a ajuda do bom amigo rei.

- Entendo sua situação, Takeru. _ dizia Yamatizo _ Mas espero que isso não seja uma forma de aproximação entre Kouga e Agome.

- Claro que não, meu amigo. _ Takeru dizia _ Eu nem o incomodaria com isso. Mas minha família tem quatro membros, fora os empregados. Nem todos os nossos compatriotas estão dispostos a receber tanta gente em sua casa. E eu sei que meu amigo não me negaria essa ajuda.

- De forma nenhuma. _ diz Yamatizo, cordial _ Você e sua família fiquem a vontade. Os empregados ficarão confortáveis na ala reservada para eles.

- Agradeço. Mandarei chamá-los o mais breve possível.

No dia seguinte, o restante de sua família, assim como os empregados, estavam no castelo.

A esposa de Takeru, Shiza, era uma youkai lobo também, de cabelos cor de ouro. Além de Kouga, havia uma filha mais nova, Ayame, que tinha 19 anos de idade, assim como a princesa. Era uma jovem linda, de pele alva, olhos esmeralda e cabelos ruivos.

Quando todos tomaram seus rumos, Kouga a puxou pelo braço.

- Não estamos em casa e minha futura esposa está aqui. _ ele adverte _ Eu quero que se comporte.

- Nossa... "Futura Esposa". _ ela diz com desdém. _ Que eu saiba o noivado de vocês nem existe.

- Por enquanto.

- Mas numa coisa você tem razão... _ ela diz sorrindo _ Sua futura esposa está mesmo aqui. Só que ela conhece todos os seus defeitinhos, não precisa se preocupar.

Kouga balança a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Eu desisti de você. Não tem concerto.

Ele sai, sob os olhares tristes de Ayame.

Enquanto isso, em outro cômodo, Agome cumprimentava a família Osami.

- Bom dia. _ ela dizia, para todos _ Sitam-se a vontade em nossa casa. É um prazer tê-los como hóspedes.

- O prazer é nosso, princesa. _ diz Kouga, galante.

Ayame, que nesse momento entrava no cômodo atrás da família, lançou um olhar mortífero para os dois.

"Homem imbecil!" _ ela pensava _ "Dá para ver nos olhos dela que não é correspondido..."

- Ora! Essa é a Ayame que vocês tanto falavam? _ comenta Agome.

- "Ótimo! Agora eu sou a notícia do dia." _ ela pensava, irritadiça _ Como vai?

- Muito bem. Takeru e Kouga sempre falavam de você. Eu ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de conhecê-la. Seu pai e seu irmão sempre vinham sozinhos. Acabei de conhecer sua mãe, também. É um prazer.

- O prazer... É meu, princesa... _ Ayame respondia, escondendo o que realmente sentia _ "Prazer eu teria em arrancar sua cabeça, sua ladra de homens!"

Mas nem Agome nem nenhum dos outros pareceu notar os olhares que ela lançava a ela e Kouga. Estavam muito animados em sua conversa.

Mais alguns dias se passaram.

No vilarejo, Inuyasha e Shippou estavam ocupados com seus afazeres, não perceberam quando alguém se aproximou:

- Trabalhando com sempre.

Os dois se sobressaltaram ao ver a linda jovem de 20 anos, cabelos negros longos e olhos castanhos, estatura média e corpo bem formado. Era Kikyo Miko.

- Olá, Shippou. Olá... Inuyasha.

- Oi, Kikyo. _ Shippou cumprimentou, ainda surpreso.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? _ ele questiona, rispidamente _ Não devia estar viajando?

- Ora. E eu estava. _ ela respondeu, um tanto ofendida pela grosseria do rapaz _ Mas eu senti falta da família... Dos amigos... De você...

- É mesmo?

Kikyo estava visivelmente irritada com a frieza do rapaz.

- Você não sentiu a minha falta, Inuayasha?

Shippou se deu conta de que estava "sobrando" nessa história.

- Bem, eu... Acho melhor deixar vocês sozinhos. Devem ter muita coisa para conversar.

Shippou sai sob um olhar azedo de Inuyasha.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta, sabia?

- Não diga.

- Senti de verdade.

- Eu também... Senti saudades.

- Sério? _ Kikyo ficou animada _ Então, eu considero isso um pedido.

- Pedido? _ Inuyasha estava confuso _ De que?

- De volta, oras!

- Volta? _ a ficha dele começava a cair _ Quer dizer nós dois? Juntos? De novo?

- Isso mesmo.

- Nem pensar.

Aquilo foi como um baque para a moça.

- Mas... Mas eu pensei...

- Eu disse que senti saudades. Não disse que queria ficar junto com você de novo. Sentimos saudades de amigos, sabia?

- Mas não sou só sua amiga... E você sabe muito bem disso.

- Ainda assim, é não.

- Porque não?

- Porque não.

Kikyo se dá conta de que Inuyasha está realmente extranho com ela. Ela junta as peças do quebra-cabeça e chega a uma resolução.

- Você tem outra, não é?

- Ah, Kikyo... _ Inuyasha não queria tocar nesse assunto. Não via sua amada Agome a semanas e isso estava deixando ele louco.

- Tem ou não tem?

- Tenho. _ ele optou pela sinceridade.

- Eu sabia! Isso é bem a sua cara, Inuyasha!

- Agora que sabe de tudo, pode me dar licença?

- No que ela é melhor do que eu, afinal?

- Kikyo, não vamos falar nisso.

- Responda!

- Ela é doce, compreensiva, divertida e me faz muito feliz. É suficiente para você?

- Eu também sou tudo isso. _ ela diz, com desdém _ Quando você permite, eu também sou assim. Não vejo nada demais nessa garota.

- Eu a amo. É isso que importa.

- Há! Você "a ama"? _ ela o põe contra a parede _ Você não ama ninguém, Inuyasha!

- Pois ela sim. _ ele se afasta _ E agora, se me der licença. Eu tenho que terminar o meu trabalho.

- Quem é ela?

- Não te interessa. _ Inuyasha realmente estava ficando impaciente com ela _ Saia daqui. Conversaremos mais tarde.

Kikyo sai, mas observa Inuyasha de longe.

- Ele tem uma outra que é melhor do que eu, não é? _ ela falava para si mesma _ Mas não mesmo. Vou descobrir quem é essa idiota e quando eu descobrir ela se arrependerá de ter nascido, de ter conhecido Inuyasha e, é claro, de ter cruzado o meu caminho. Ah, vai! Ninguém compete com Kikyo Miko e se sai bem. Essa coisinha vai ver só uma coisa...

* * *

**Vixi! Sai pra lá olho gordo!**

**Eu, hein!**

**De um lado a Ayame e do outro a Kikyo?**

**A Agome tem que se benzer...**

**Espero que estejam gostando e deixem muitas reviews!**

**Bjus a todos**


	16. Sango Vai Para O Palácio

**Capítulo 15**

"**Sango Vai Para O Palácio"**

Mais uma semana se passou desde a volta de Kikyo.

Inuyasha estava cumprindo suas tarefas, quando viu Sango saindo apressada, com as mãos cheias de coisas.

Sango havia se tornado uma linda moça. Tinha 20 anos, cabelos castanhos que caiam em cascatas ondulantes até o meio das costas. Seus olhos eram cor de chocolate. Dona de lábios cheios e vermelhos e um corpo escultural, Sango era agora a nova "queridinha" dos homens da aldeia, substituindo sua tia que já era uma senhora com mais de 40 anos, mas ainda conservava a antiga beleza.

- Ei, Sango! _ Inuyasha a segue _ Aonde vai com tanta pressa?

- Adivinha, Inuyasha.

- Não sei. _ ele sorriu. Sua irmãzinha adorava fazer esses mistérios _ O que aconteceu?

- Estavam precisando de moças para serviços no palácio e eu fui selecionada!

- Sério? Que bom! _ ele a abraça, contente. Ao se separarem, ele pergunta _ E o que vai fazer lá?

- Lembra da Kaede? A parteira que tem passagem livre para além do muro?

- Claro que lembro. Ela pôs a mim, Sesshoumaru e Kohaku no mundo. Mas já era uma velha naquela época. Ainda está viva?

Sango o censura com o olhar.

- Inuyasha...

- Estou brincando.

- Está sim. Foi ela quem facilitou as coisas para que eu ingressasse. Deu muitas recomendações boas de mim. Vou ajudar na cozinha.

- Que bom. _ ele volta a sorrir, encorajando-a _ Espero que dê tudo certo no seu novo emprego.

- Eu também espero. _ ela diz, sorrindo _ Mas agora eu tenho que ir, ou chegarei atrasada. Até a noite.

- Até.

Sango segue seu caminho rapidamente para não se atrasar no seu primeiro dia.

Logo chega ao grande muro e vai falar com os guardas.

- Com licença.

- O que você quer? _ perguntou um dos guardas bruscamente, ao notar as roupas simples da jovem.

- Meu nome é Sango Taijiya. Eu vim aqui para trabalhar no palácio.

- Será que isso é verdade? _ perguntou o outro guarda para o primeiro.

- Não sei. Esses aldeões são capazes de tudo para atravessar a fronteira. _ ele diz _ Em todo caso, vou até o palácio ver se eles contrataram algum empregado novo. _ se dirige a Sango _ E você fique aqui, entendeu?

- Sim, senhor.

O guarda sai e vai até o palácio, enquanto o outro, um hanyou leopardo, observa Sango, muito atentamente. A jovem começa a ficar incomodada com a forma com que aquele homem de longos cabelos amarelos e presas a encara. Ela resolve questionar:

- O senhor deseja alguma coisa?

- Você é muito bonita, sabia disso?

- Oh, sim... O senhor me acha bonita?

- Muito. _ diz, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Certo. _ Sango não gostava nem um pouco daquilo _ É... Será que dá para o senhor não me encarar desse jeito? É que é um tanto constrangedor.

- Se você quiser, eu paro de olhá-la... _ ele se aproxima ameaçador. Sango dá alguns passos para trás _ ... E parto para outra coisa mais interessante...

Nessa hora, o primeiro guarda, um youkai raposa, chega.

- É... Parece que a história que a mocinha contou é verdadeira. Pode entrar.

- Obrigada.

Sango atravessa o portão e se dirige rapidamente ao castelo. Não queria ficar mais um segundo sequer na presença dos olhares repugnantes do hanyou.

Lá, é recebida por Ayumi, a amiga de sua mãe que trabalha na cozinha a alguns anos. Ayumi explica a jovem tudo o que ela precisa saber sobre as tarefas do palácio. Muito inteligente, aprende tudo rapidamente e começa a trabalhar.

- E mais uma coisa. _ continuou Ayumi _ Hoje vamos receber a visita do duque e da duquesa de Feudalis e de seu filho, herdeiro ao título. Quero que você os recebe muito bem, entendeu?

- Sim senhora. _ Sango responde, prestativa _ Pode deixar comigo.

* * *

**Ai! Ai!**

**Até eu estou ansiosa pela continuação.**

**Vocês já podem imaginar quem é o filho do duque, não é? Ele já foi mencionado antes.**

**Está quase na hora do meu casal favorito entrar em ação! **

**Espero que tenham gostado desse.**

**Deixem reviews, comentando.**

**Bjus**


	17. Sango Conhece O Filho Do Duque

**Capítulo 16**

"**Sango Conhece O Filho Do Duque"**

Algumas horas se passaram.

Logo, o duque e sua família já estavam no local.

- Com licença, majestade, mas a Agome está aqui?

- A Agome foi dar uma volta com o jovem Kouga, filho do Barão Takeru.

- Ah, sim. Fiquei sabendo que estavam hospedados aqui.

- Sim. Estarão aqui até as reformas de sua casa terminarem. _ a rainha diz _ Mas eu creio que eles não devem se demorar. Enquanto isso, porque não nos faz companhia?

- Com todo prazer, minha rainha.

- Que rapaz mais doce. Se você e Agome não fossem tão amigos, daria um ótimo esposo para ela.

- Que isso, majestade. _ ele finge modéstia _ Agome é como uma irmã para mim. Não daríamos certo de outra forma.

- Tem razão. Aceitariam um chá? _ ela oferece aos outros.

- Eu adoraria. _ diz a duquesa.

- Ayumi! _ a rainha chama.

- Chamou, majestade? _ chega a empregada, prestativa.

- Sim. Mande trazer o chá para meus convidados, está bem?

- Sim, senhora.

A serviçal se afasta.

- E então. Mushin? _ perguntou o rei _ Como vão seus negócios?

- Vão muito bem, obrigado por perguntar, meu rei.

- Ora, não é nenhum sacrifício me importar com os amigos. Então quer dizer, que aquelas terras deram um bom investimento?

- Com certeza. _ o duque diz, animado _ Com elas gerei muitas plantações o que deu emprego para muita gente.

- Isso é muito bom.

- Com licença.

Todos se viram ao ouvirem essa doce voz pronunciar:

- O seu chá está pronto, majestade. _ diz Sango, com o rosto corado, sem jeito.

- Oh, sim. _ a rainha diz, cordial _ Por favor. Pode pôr aqui, minha querida. _ a rainha aponta para a mesa de centro.

Um par de de olhos azuis vasculha cada ponto visível de Sango enquanto ela atravessa a sala. Nunca tinha visto tanta beleza e inocência juntas. Ficou tão admirado, que até perdeu as palavras. Sango estava tão concentrada em servir o chá que nem percebeu o par de olhos azuis fixos nela. Olhos que, pela primeira vez na sua vida, não continham malícia ou segundas intenções. Estavam fixos nela como se hipnotizados por outro motivo.

- Eu não me lembro de você. _ acrescentou a rainha, observando Sango mais atentamente.

- Meu nome é Sango Taijiya, majestade. _ Sango respondeu, enquanto terminava de servir o chá _ Sou nova aqui. Comecei a trabalhar hoje.

- Que bom. _ a rainha acrescentou, simpática _ Seja bem vinda, então.

- Obrigada.

- Estou vendo que fizeram uma excelente escolha. _ ouviram a voz de seda. Ele finalmente tinha se pronunciado.

- O-Obrigada, senhor. _ respondeu Sango, constrangida. Ela finalmente pôde reparar nele. E seu corpo reagiu com um tremor ao que seus olhos viam. Um moreno, de olhos claros e extremamente sensual...

- Ora, Miroke! _ bronqueou sua mãe _ Não seja tão indiscreto!

- Mamãe... O que é que tem demais? A beleza foi feita para ser apreciada. _ diz ele, sem meias palavras.

- Não... Não tem importância, senhora duquesa. _ Sango diz, vermelha pelos comentários do rapaz _ Eu já vou me retirar. Com licença.

- Toda, minha querida. _ responde a rainha, sorridente _ Que moça encantadora.

- "Concordo plenamente..." _ Miroke pensou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sango sai da sala.

Na cozinha, Sango se encosta na mesa, não acreditando no que viu e ouviu.

- O que foi? _ questionou a colega.

- Ah, Ayumi... Eu acho que acabei de ver um anjo do céu... _ ela diz, sonhadora.

- Hã? Como assim?

- Quem é aquele rapaz na sala com os reis?

- Ora... Aquele é Miroke, o filho do duque. _ ela responde _ Eu avisei a você que ele também vinha.

- Ele é mesmo bem apanhado, não?

- Sim. Mas não é para você. _ ela responde, até meio secamente _ Agora, trate de fazer o seu seviço.

- Sim, senhora.

Enquanto Sango ajuda nas tarefas da cozinha, seu pensamento está na sala de visitas...

- "Aquele filho do duque é mesmo lindo... Mas... O que eu estou pensando? Ele é um futuro duque e eu uma aldeã. Nunca olharia para mim... O que ele poderia querer comigo? Acho melhor parar de pensar bobagens e fazer o que Ayumi disse. Voltar ao serviço."

Na sala, todos acabam de comer.

- Bem... _ prosseguiu a rainha _ Eu acho que vou chamar a Sango para levar as coisas de volta para a cozinha. San...

- Não precisa se incomodar, majestade. _ Miroke interrompe, tendo uma súbita inspiração _ Pode deixar que eu mesmo levo essas coisas para a cozinha.

- Que isso! Não precisa se incomodar, Miroke. As empregadas levam as coisas.

- Ora. _ ele continuou, charmoso _ Não é incômodo nenhum. Eu faço questão.

Miroke pega as coisas com agilidade e vai no mesmo ritmo para a cozinha. A rainha sorri.

- Que rapaz galante. Deve fazer muito sucesso com as jovens.

- É isso que me preocupa... _ comenta a duquesa, olhando para a direção que o filho foi, com desconfiança.

O rei segura um riso.

- Não sei porque, mas eu tenho a impressão de que seu filho Miroke gostou da nossa nova empregada...

Chegando na cozinha, Miroke põe as coisas em cima da pia para serem lavadas. Em seguida, busca por Sango pelo local. Tem sorte. A moça está distraída limpando o chão e é a única no local, naquele momento. Ele se aproxima devagar da moça, sem que ela perceba.

- Oi.

Sango leva o maior susto quando vê o filho do duque parado na sua frente, olhando para ela. Fica muito sem graça, mas responde ao cumprimento, sem levantar os olhos:

- Olá, senhor Miroke. O senhor deseja alguma coisa?

- Sim. _ ele responde, charmoso _ Quero falar com você.

- Falar comigo? _ Sango estava surpresa _ O que alguém como o senhor teria para falar comigo, uma relés serviçal?

- Como assim, "alguém como eu"?

- Bem... O senhor, é filho do duque. Herdeiro do título. Eu sou uma simples serva. Não sei que tipo de conversa poderia haver entre nós dois.

- Pois aqui eu não vejo herdeiro nem serva. Só vejo... _ ele se aproxima mais, deixando-a contra a parede _ ... Um homem e uma mulher.

Miroke sorri malicioso, deixando a jovem vermelha. Em qualquer outra situação daria um jeito de se afastar daquele homem abusado. Mas algo em seus olhos azuis a impedia de ter qualquer reação.

- E-Então... Sobre o que quer falar?

Miroke mantém o sorriso.

- Bem, eu...

- Miroke! _ sua mãe chama _ Venha logo que já vamos embora!

- Já vou mãe! _ ele responde, por cima do ombro. Em seguida, volta a virar para Sango _ Eu tenho que ir agora, mas voltarei logo. E espero vê-la em breve.

- Bom... Digamos que eu não pretenda sair daqui tão cedo... _ Sango responde, surpreendendo a si mesma. Desde quando era tão franca nas palavras?

- Até breve.

Miroke se inclina e beija a mão de Sango, saindo em seguida.

- A-Até...

O dia se passa e logo chega a hora de Sango ir para casa.

Ayumi a cumprimenta pelo seu primeiro dia:

- Meus parabéns. Você se saiu muito bem para a sua primeira vez. Espero você amanhã bem cedo?

- Pode deixar que eu não vou me atrasar. _ Sango responde, sorrindo _ Estarei aqui amanhã no mesmo horário. Até amanhã, Ayumi.

- Adeus. Mande um beijo para a sua mãe.

- Pode deixar! _ Sango grita em resposta, já avançando para casa.

Sango se dirigiu a fronteira muito feliz. Tinha se saído muito bem. Mas ao chegar ao portão, viu que o guarda que a importunara antes ainda estava ali. Tentou fingir não vê-lo e passar reto. Mas ela não conseguiu evitar que ele a visse e que fizesse os seus comentários:

- Olá, plebéiazinha bonita. _ ele cumprimenta _ Como foi o seu dia?

- Muito bom, obrigada. _ ela responde, secamente.

- Nossa! _ ele se fingiu de assustado _ Que irritação é essa? Falei algo que não deveria?

Ele sorriu. Aquele mesmo sorriso repugnante de antes.

- Não. Não falou. _ ela cortou _ O que acontece é que estou muito cansada e quero ir embora. Posso?

- Claro. _ ele responde _ Mas espero vê-la de novo amanhã.

Sango sai sem responder.

Havia alguma coisa naquele homem que a deixava nervosa.

Ela não conseguia confiar nele...

* * *

**Ai... Ai...**

**Miroke é sempre Miroke, não tem jeito.**

**Por isso nós todas o amamos.**

**Mas esse tal guarda... Sei não...**

**Tá com cara de quem vai aprontar, não acham?**

**Saibam o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos.**

**Bjus a todos!**


	18. Laços Cada Vez Mais Estreitos

**Capítulo 17**

"**Laços Cada Vez Mais Estreitos"**

Algumas semanas se passaram.

Durante esses dias, Miroke foi outras vezes ao palácio, mas não tinha chance de falar com Sango, apenas podia observá-la de longe.

Numa bela manhã, Sango estava indo para o seu trabalho como de costume, imaginando se o filho do duque estaria lá. E assim, seguiu o seu caminho até chegar ao grande muro. Para seu azar, Misao Hika (o guarda legal) tinha faltado e só estava Kuranosuke Takeda, o hanyou arrogante.

Não tinha jeito. Ela teria que passar por ele.

E assim ela foi caminhando até o portão, muito depressa, para que ele não tivesse tempo de dizer qualquer gracinha. Mas, na última hora, o guarda parou na sua frente, impedindo sua passagem.

- Com licença. _ diz Sango, friamente _ Eu preciso chegar ao castelo, se não se importa.

- Ora, para que a pressa?

- O senhor sabe muito bem que eu não posso me atrasar.

- Esqueça essa história de "senhor". _ ele diz, com aquele sorriso de sempre _ Me chame apenas de Kuranosuke.

- Ok... _ Sango engolia seco para não dizer umas verdades _ ... Olha, Kuranosuke... Se você não reparou, eu estou muito atrasada e preciso chegar ao castelo antes que... EI!

Kuranosuke a segura pelo braço.

- Me solta! _ ela grita, irritada _ O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Calma, meu bem. _ ele diz.

Por alguma razão, o tom de voz dele provocava em Sango novos arrepios. Não de asco, mas de medo...

- O que você?...

- Vamos dar uma volta.

Correndo em uma velocidade sobrehumana, em poucos segundos os dois já tinham se embrenhado na floresta. Sango sentiu o pânico surgir dentro dela.

- O-O que é isso?

- Está vendo mais alguém aqui além de nós?

- N-Não. _ Sango toma coragem _ E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Muito simples, minha cara. Seu nome é Sango, não é?

- Sango Taijiya, para você!

- Que seja, SANGO. _ ele insistiu _ O negócio é o seguinte. A vida de um guarda é muito solitária... Só vemos homens de todos os lados... As mulheres nos são proibidas aos olhos...

- E daí? _ Sango queria mais do que nunca sair dali, mas estava presa aos braços fortes do hanyou.

- E daí que me aparece uma coisinha linda como você... E eu... Tenho meus instintos...

Kuranosuke lambe os lábios de uma forma grotesca que ele pensa ser sensual, deixando Sango apavorada.

- ME SOLTE!

- CALA A BOCA!

Ele lhe dá um tapa no rosto.

- Ai!

- Escute aqui, vadia! _ ele a ofendia, sem escrúpulos _ Ou você trata de ser boazinha comigo, ou todos no castelo vão saber que além de má funcionária você fica se esfregando com o filho do duque pelos cômodos da casa!

Sango sente as lágrimas virem aos olhos.

Isso não era verdade. Desde sua primeira e única conversa, Sango só vira Miroke a distância.

- Ele é um conquistador barato, todos sabem disso. E você, bonitinha desse jeito, seria um alvo dele fácil. Ninguém teria a menor dúvida e você seria despedida por tentar dar nele um golpe do baú...

Sango não tinha palavras para aquilo...

Estava sendo chantageada. Chantageada por algo que nem tinha feito. E pior, o que ele queria em troca era...

- Cala você essa boca! _ ela grita, cheia de fúria _ Eu nunca seria "boazinha" com você nem em um milhão de anos! ME SOLTA!

Ele bate nela de novo.

- Que pena... Se não quer colaborar, vou ter que te obrigar...

Ele a derruba no chão, pondo toda a sua força sobre ela, fazendo olhar para ele.

- NÃO! SOCORROOOOOO!

Mas seus gritos foram abafados pela boca de Kuranosuke que fez contado com a sua...

Era nojento...

Ela não queria isso...

Porque tinha que ser mulher? Porque seu pai insistiu em não ensiná-la a lutar sobre pretextos de que os irmãos a protegeriam? Cadê eles agora?

Seu desespero aumentou quando ela sentiu a mão do homem invadir sua saia... Estava subindo muito... Ele iria tocar...

No segundo seguinte, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em um instante, se debatia em baixo do hanyou, com a boca dele na sua e sua mão subindo rápido... No outro, sentiu todo o peso sair de cima dela e um ruído de luta começar em algum lugar perto dela. Sango não conseguia ver. Seus olhos estavam encharcados de lágrimas e suas mãos tentavam freneticamente limpar o rastro de Kuranosuke de seu corpo.

Depois de muitos sons de murros, ela ouve a voz de Kuranosuke, suplicante:

- Não é nada disso, que está pensando, jovem duque!

"Jovem Duque?". Era ele... Seu anjo salvador era Miroke, tinha certeza. Reunindo forças de onde não tinha, ela pôde virar o rosto na direção onde os dois homens estavam. Kuranosuke, ajoelhado e com o rosto ensangüentado. De pé, em posição de superioridade e com os olhos safira quentes de ódio, estava Miroke. Sango surpirou, aliviada. Estava salva.

- Ah, é? E o que eu pensei? _ disse, com frieza.

- A moça tinha caído... Eu só fui ampará-la... _ disse ele, com aquele sorriso.

- Ah, sim. E por acaso é "Socorro" que as pessoas dizem quando outros as ajudam? _ Miroke diz, com ironia.

- Ele tentou me agarrar, senhor Miroke! _ Sango gritava, em desespero _ Não me ajudou coisa nenhuma. Ele queria... Queria me fazer mal! _ ela diz, voltando a cair em prantos.

- Cala a boca, sua plebéia vadia! _ Kuranosuke grita para Sango.

Leva um novo murro de Miroke.

- Cale a boca você! _ ele grita _ Como ousa atentar contra a honra de uma dama? Ainda mais, contra a sua vontade!

- Mas ela é uma plebéia... Só uma plebéia... Não tem valor nenhum. _ o hanyou tentou se defender.

Miroke o olhava com repugnância.

- Saia da minha frente agora mesmo. _ ele diz, com fúria.

- O senhor não dirá isso ao rei, dirá? _ ele implora _ Eu juro que... Que nunca mais olho para ela.

Miroke volta a olhar para ele, incrédulo.

- Você acha que eu seria louco de deixar você aqui e correr o risco de ver essa moça maltratada novamente? Acho que não. Arrume as suas coisas e se prepare para procurar um novo emprego. Isto é, se alguém ainda te querer depois do que foi capaz de fazer. Agora, saia da minha frente!

- Sim, senhor...

Kuranosuke sai, num misto de raiva e aborrecimento.

Miroke finalmente se vira para Sango, ficando assustado com o que vê. Seu rosto está marcado pelos tapas e a boca inchada pela violência do beijo. Ele a ajuda a se levantar.

- Você está bem?

- Estou, graças ao senhor.

- Graças a Deus sempre passo por aqui no caminho para o castelo, vindo do meu reino. Pude ouvir seu gritos e vim correndo.

- E eu lhe serei grata sempre por isso. _ Sango sorri, com dificuldade.

Miroke a observa.

- Está machucada. _ diz Miroke, traçando linhas sem cima das marcas, sem tocá-las _ Não fui rápido o bastante. _ ele se censura.

- Não diga isso! _ Sango diz _ O senhor protegeu meu corpo de algo muito mais grave do que pancadas, e...

Sango é interrompida ao sentir os braços de Miroke em volta dela. Não eram agressivos como os de Kuranosuke. Não queriam prendê-la. Eram doces e protetores. Ele a estava abrançando.

- Eu juro que enquanto eu estiver por perto, ninguém vai te fazer mal. _ ele diz, com a voz cheia de determinação.

Sango, por alguma razão, gosta daquilo. Os dois se separam.

- Eu agradeço sinceramente, senhor Miroke. _ Sango consegue dizer _ Por se preocupar comigo assim. Uma réles serviçal.

- É que não sou como a maioria dos meus. Não sou do tipo de pessoa que rotula as outras pelo o que são ou têm. Para mim, todos são iguais.

Sango sorri, muito feliz.

- Muito obrigada mesmo.

- Venha! _ ele diz, dando-lhe o braço _ Vou acompanhá-la até o castelo.

- Não é necessário, senhor Miroke! _ Sango dizia, vermelha _ Eu já estou melhor, e...

- Não, senhora! Eu faço questão. _ ele diz sorrindo, dando-lhe uma piscadela _ Vai saber se não tem outros engraçadinhos pelo caminho?

Sango sorri. Aceita a companhia dele.

- Obrigada.

Os dois vão até o castelo, e são recebidos por Ayumi.

- Sango! Que bom que você chegou. Está atrasada. Eu tenho umas tarefas para voc... Meu Deus! _ Ayumi nota a palidez e as marcas no rosto da jovem _ O que houve com você? _ ela nota a presença de Miroke _ Me desculpe, senhor Miroke. Eu não tinha reparado que o senhor estava aí.

- Não tem problema. _ Miroke responde, sorrindo.

- Mas o que aconteceu, afinal?

- Um dos guardas, o tal Kuranosuke Takeda, tentou violá-la a força.

- Meu Deus!

- Sorte que eu pude ajudá-la a tempo. Traga um copo de água com açúcar para ela, por favor.

- Sim. _ Ayumi responde, prestativa _ Agora mesmo, senhor.

Ayumi entra e Miroke ajuda Sango a ir até a cozinha. Ayumi trás a água com açúcar para Sango e Miroke vai falar com o rei sobre o guarda. Enquanto isso, Ayumi conversa com Sango, tratando de suas pancadas.

- Que coisa, hein Sango? _ ela começa _ Kuranosuke sempre me pareceu uma boa pessoa. Nunca imaginaria isso dele.

- Pois eu nunca tive a menor dúvida que ele tentaria algo contra mim um dia... _ ela diz, irritada.

- Porque pensa assim?

- Eu nunca confiei nele. Ele sempre me olhava de um jeito estranho e isso sempre me trazia um mal pressentimento.

- Entendo.

- Sorte que o Miroke estava lá...

- Como é que é? "Miroke"? Que intimidade é essa com o filho do duque, hein, dona Sango? _ diz Ayumi, olhando-a num misto de desconfiança e divertimento.

- Er... _ Sango ficou vermelha _ Eu disse "Miroke"? Eu quis dizer, o "Senhor Miroke". Que sorte que o Senhor Miroke estava lá. _ ela ri, nervosamente.

- Sei... _ ela continuava desconfiando de Sango _ ... Eu vou é cuidar dos meus deveres e quando você estiver melhor vem me ajudar, está bem?

- Sim. Pode deixar que eu não pretendo me demorar.

Ayumi sai. Miroke entra logo em seguida.

- Eu já conversei com o rei. Ele me disse que tomará providências sobre esse tal Kuranosuke. _ Miroke explica _ Você está melhor?

- Já estou mais calma. _ Sango sorri _ Agradeço por se preocupar comigo, senhor Miroke.

- Eu só queria te pedir uma coisa.

- O que?

Ele se aproxima cada vez mais de Sango, deixando a jovem constrangida.

- O... O senhor está me deixando sem jeito.

Miroke sorri.

- Não se preocupe. _ Miroke diz _ Só quero lhe pedir um favor.

- O que?

- Não me chame mais de "senhor". _ ele explica _ Eu acho que, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, já temos uma certa intimidade. Pelo menos, o suficiente para você me chamar de Miroke.

- Sim, sen... Quer dizer, sim... Miroke.

- Agora sim, melhorou bastante.

- O senh... Você deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, sim.

- O-O que? _ Sango ficou nervosa com a proximidade dele.

Miroke se aproxima cada vez mais de Sango.

Agora, ela já estava entre ele e a pia. Delicadamente, para não machucá-la, ele acaricia o seu rosto.

- Você é tão linda... _ ele comenta _ ... Não posso acreditar que aquele monstro a tenha machucado tanto.

Sango sente o coração bater mais forte... Podia sentir a respiração dele próxima ao seu rosto.

- Eu vi que você era diferente desde o dia em que pus os olhos em você pela primeira vez... Que era... Especial.

_Ele é um conquistador barato... Todos sabem disso._

As palavras de Kuranosuke invadiam a sua mente. Mas ela não acreditava nisso. Miroke poderia ter sido assim, mas agora, era diferente. Seu coração dizia isso...

- O que foi? _ questionou Miroke, ao notar que Sango tinha ficado quieta.

- É que o senh... Você está me deixando um tanto constrangida.

- Você tem medo de mim? _ ele indagou, desconfiado.

- Medo, eu? Não, é só... Impressão sua.

- Então porque foge quando eu me aproximo? _ diz Miroke, se aproximando mais...

Sango nota que mesmo com a barreira da pia, está, inconscientemente, indo para os lados, se afastando.

- Eu não estou fugindo. _ ela reponde _ Só não acho certo nós dois ficarmos sozinhos aqui.

- Porque não?

- Como "porque não"? _ ela o olha, incrédula _ Você é um monarca e eu uma camponesa. Existem regras contra esse tipo de aproximação.

- Eu não dou a mínima para essas regras. _ ele reponde, enfático.

- Mas eu sim! _ Sango retruca _ O senhor sabe o que acontece quando um serviçal desobedece uma regra?

- Eu nunca deixaria nada acontecer com você. _ ele diz _ Acho que provei isso hoje mais cedo.

Arrepndeu-se de abrir a boca ao ver os olhos de Sango baixarem. Delicadamente, colocou a mão em seu rosto machucado, puxando-o aos poucos para si.

- Se-Senhor Miroke...

- - Opa! - _ ele cochicha, sorrindo _ - Nada de "senhor". -

Miroke começa a aproximar seus lábios nos dela, mas ela vira o rosto.

Ele sabe que ela não o repudia. Está assim por causa do que lhe aconteceu. Tem medo. Mas ele não desiste. Muito delicadamente, Miroke vira seu rosto novamente. Seus lábios se tocam.

Sango sente o corpo estremecer. Esse beijo não é nada parecido com o que ela sentira antes. Não. Era infinitamente mais doce e delicado. Miroke não queria experimentar sua boca e ter uma felicidade simplesmente sua. Não. Ele estava sendo cavalheiro e só pensava em agradá-la de deixá-la segura de que se importava com ela. Sango ficou muito feliz com isso. Pouco tempo depois, sem que se desse conta, ela estava retribuindo...

- Devo estar mesmo louca... _ ela consegue dizer, após se separarem _ ... Desobedecendo uma ordem desse jeito...

- Se você está louca eu também estou... _ ele se aproxima, querendo continuar da onde tinham parado _ ... Louco por você.

Sango o impede.

- Espere. Agora é sério. _ ela diz _ Eu tenho que começar a trabalhar. Já estou muito atrasada.

- Tudo bem. _ ele responde, derrotado _ Mas amanhã eu venho novamente, bem cedinho.

- Verdade?

- Claro. Acha que vou dar brecha para outro engraçadinho te perturbar?

- Não... _ ela reponde sorrindo, com as bochechas rosadas.

- Pois então. _ ele conclui _ Eu agora vou lá dentro dar um oi para o pessoal, e para a Agome. Não posso me demorar muito. Não sei se nos veremos mais hoje.

Sango concordou com a cabeça, tristemente. Mas sabia que o veria no dia seguinte, o que era muito bom.

Antes de sair, Miroke aproveitou para beijá-la mais uma vez, saindo logo depois. Sango estava feliz. Tudo era muito bom e que se explodissem as tais regras. Aquele era um sonho que ela não queria acordar tão cedo...

* * *

**Olá!**

**Esse demorou um pouquinho mais porque é o maior de todos. Levei três dias para editar.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Nesse o Inu e a Agome não apareceram de novo...**

**Mas no próximo eles entram!**

**E não esqueçam de participar da enquete no perfil. É uma pesquisa de opinião que estou fazendo para melhorar ainda mais as minhas fanfics.**

**.net/~angelsartoreto.**

**Kissus Kissus!**


	19. Confissões Entre Irmãos

**Capítulo 18**

"**Confissões Entre Irmãos"**

Já em casa, Sango continuava perdida em seus pensamentos. Inuyasha chegou e foi logo conversar com ela. Queria saber como tinha sido o seu dia. Espantou-se ao ver marcas no rosto da irmã.

- Foi um dia comum. _ ela respondeu, quando ele perguntou, desviando do assunto _ Muito serviço por sinal.

- Mas você não me disse o que foi isso. _ comentou, apontando para o rosto dela.

- Isso, é... _ diz Sango, relutante _ Realmente foi um dia comum. _ ela insiste, mas deixa escapar _ A não ser... _ Se arrepende em seguida.

- "A não ser" o que? _ ele questionou, avaliando-a _ Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba?

- Bem...

Sango não sabia se queria contar aquilo a Inuyasha. O irmão era cabeça quente e poderia querer tirar satisfações.

- Sango... _ ele insistiu.

Sango suspirou. Não conseguia esconder nada dele.

- Bom, é que... Digamos que eu passei por uns apuros hoje...

- Que apuros?

- Você... Se lembra daquele guarda que eu sempre comentava com você? O que mexia comigo todos os dias?

Inuyasha bufou, fechando a cara.

- Sim. E você não me deixou ir dar uns cascudos nele...

Sango balançou a cabeça, e continuou em silêncio. Ao ver que ela não continuava, ele questionou:

- O que ele tem a ver com os seus apuros?

As bochechas de Sango ficaram escarlate. Ela não conseguia dizer aquilo. Inuyasha percebeu essa reação.

- Sango... _ ele diz, com voz perigosa _ ... O que foi que aquele cara te fez?

- Bom, ele... _ Sango baixou os olhos constrangida _ ... Me arrastou para o meio do mato, e... Tentou me fazer mal.

Um som de madeira se quebrando encheu a casa. Inuyasha, num acesso de raiva, havia jogado a cadeira contra a parede.

- COMO AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA OUSOU TENTAR TOCAR EM VOCÊ? É AGORA MESMO QUE EU VOU LÁ E NÃO VOU DAR SÓ CASCUDOS. VOU MATÁ-LO!

- Inuyasha, não! _ Sango tentou impedi-lo _ Não vale a pena. O rei já foi comunicado e ele terá a punição devida.

Inuyasha bufou novamente.

- Ele te machucou? _ Inuyasha questionou, preocupado _ Fora essas marcas, é claro.

- Não mais do que se pode ver... _ Sango respondeu _ ... Foi uma sorte o filho do duque estar passando por lá.

- O filho do duque te ajudou?

- Sim.

- Que bom. Lembrou de agradecer a ele, Sango?

- É claro que sim. E...

- E?

- Ele... Eu... Nós...

Inuyasha a olhou, desconfiado.

- O que você fez, Sango?

- Nós... _ suas bochechas ficaram rosadas _ Nós nos beijamos.

Um silêncio constrangedor se prolongou.

- Você e o futuro duque... O que?... _ Inuyasha disse, avaliando a reação dela.

- Foi... Isso mesmo que ouviu. _ ela disse, as bochechas muito vermelhas.

Mais um silêncio.

Sango estava ficando nervosa com isso.

- Vai! _ ela disse, exigindo uma resposta do irmão _ Vamos, diga! Que sou mesmo uma louca... Que não tenho a menor chance com ele... Que podem me mandar para a forca por isso.

- Eu... Não ia dizer nada disso.

Sango ficou em choque. Essa não era uma atitude normal do seu irmão.

- Hã?

- Eu te entendo, minha irmã... _ ele começou, desconfortável _ Porque estou passando por uma situação parecida.

- Você? _ Sango não entendia _ Passando por uma situação parecida? Como assim?

Inuyasha suspirou.

- Eu também... Vivo um amor impossível.

- Você? _ Sango realmente estava espantada _ Como assim, Inu? Você nunca se apaixonou por ninguém antes. É uma fidalga?

- Sim. E não uma fidalga qualquer. _ Inuyasha suspirou novamente _ Estou apaixonado pela princesa Agome.

Sango colocou a mão nos lábios. De todas as moças da alta sociedade, Inuyasha foi se apaixonar logo pela mais impossível delas.

- Meu irmão, que situação! _ ela diz, pegando carinhosamente em sua mão _ E ela? Sabe disso?

- Sabe. _ ele respondeu, de olhos baixos _ Nós já... Tivemos alguns encontros. Só que...

- Só que?...

- Ela não sabe que sou um aldeão. _ disse, desconfortável _ Pensa que sou um príncipe.

- Mas... Porque você mentiu?

- Para que não risse da minha cara... Zombasse de meus sentimentos... Eu não suportaria isso.

- Inuyasha, sempre orgulhoso...

Inuyasha simplesmente deu de ombros. Ele sabia que sua irmã tinha razão ao dizer isso.

- Mas isso não era necessário.

- Como não? Ela é uma princesa e eu um João Ninguém!

- Me diga, Inu... Você, conhecendo-a. Acha que ela faria isso?

- Agora, não. Mas quando tudo isso começou, eu a tinha visto pela primeira vez.

- Mas agora, conhecendo-a. _ Sango insistiu _ Você acha que ela zombaria se você lhe contasse a verdade.

- Não sei... _ Inuyasha pensou, inseguro _ ... Eu acho que não, mas temo arriscar.

- Pois eu acho que a verdade é sempre a melhor alternativa. Veja o meu caso com o Miroke. Ele é um fidalgo e o fato de eu ser uma serva não o influenciou em nada. Se eu fosse você, contaria a verdade para ela o mais rápido possível. Se ela descobrir isso por outra pessoa, aí sim ficará com raiva de você.

- É... Acho que tem razão.

- Claro que tenho. _ diz Sango, cheia de si.

- E que história é essa de "Miroke"? _ ela a provocou _ Já estão tão íntimos assim?

Sango ficou vermelha novamente.

- Pára com isso!

Os dois ficaram brincando no quarto, sem se dar conta de que alguém os obervava...

A bela morena se afastou, silenciosamente...

* * *

**Oi, gente!**

**Mil desculpas por esse BIG atraso.**

**Eu comecei a trabalhar a cerca de duas semanas, por isso, estou ficando sem tempo para atualizar as fics. Peço desculpas antecipadamente pelos futuros atrasos, mas agora, vocês já sabem o motivo.**

**Agradeço**


	20. Verdades E Tentações

**Capítudo 19**

"**Verdades e** **Tentações"**

Olhos verdes muito atentos perseguiam todo o corpo do rapaz que cavalgava elegantemente junto a princesa daquele reino. Os olhares que lançava para a jovem morena ao lado dele não eram nada amistosos.

- Sempre ouvi falar de sua perícia no cavalo, princesa. Mas vejo que não fizeram juz a sua graça.

- Agradeço o elogio, Kouga. _ Agome responde, vermelha _ O senhor é muito gentil.

- Não sou gentil quando digo essas coisas. _ ele diz, galante _ Só estou sendo sincero.

Agome sorri. Ayame quebra uma pedra com a força do aperto de seu punho.

Depois de meia hora, Kouga tinha que se aprontar para o jantar que aconteceria em breve.

- Tudo bem. _ Agome responde _ Eu vou ficar aqui mais um tempo.

Ele educadamente beija a sua mão, saindo em seguida, deixando o cavalo para que um dos servos guardasse.

- Ei, senhorita Ayame! _ Agome cumprimenta jovial, ao ver Ayame perto dali.

Ayame toma um susto ao ser descoberta, mas tenta ser diplomática:

- Olá, princesa. _ ela cumprimenta.

- Eu não tinha te visto. _ Agome se aproxima com o cavalo _ Está aí a muito tempo?

- Não. _ ela responde simplesmente.

- Estava cavalgando com Kouga. _ Agome comenta _ Ele é um bom companheiro nessas horas. Você nos viu juntos?

Ayame abaixa a cabeça. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e suas mãos voltam a ficar em punhos cerrados.

- S-Sim.

Agome, que é muito perceptiva, não fica alheia a essa reação da garota.

- O que foi, Ayame? _ ela pergunta _ Algum problema?

Ayame não responde.

Num misto de raiva, tristeza e constrangimento, ela só tem vontade de chorar. Instantes depois, sai correndo dali.

- Ei, Ayame!

Por ser uma loba, Ayame é muito veloz mas Agome consegue alcançá-la a cavalo instantes depois.

- Ayame, o que foi?

- Por favor... _ ela dizia, já com as lágrimas escorrendo pela pele clara _ ... Eu quero ficar sozinha.

- O que foi? _ Agome insiste _ O que está havendo?

Ayame não agüenta mais. Explode.

- CALA A BOCA! _ ela berra _ ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

Agome fica chocada com essa atitude.

Apesar de não ser algo comum gritarem com ela, não é por isso que está chocada. Ele sente que Ayame está realmente com problemas e tenta ajudá-la. Ela desce do cavalo, rumando até a garota que chora, de olhos baixos, envergonhada.

- M-Me desculpe, princesa. _ ela tenta concertar _ N- Não sei o que deu em mim.

- Ayame... Não tem problema nenhum. _ Agome diz, gentil _ Você está com problemas, posso ver isso. É natural que tenha que desabafar de alguma forma. Pode se abrir comigo. O que está acontecendo com você?

Ayame não tinha certeza se podia confiar em Agome, mas o olhar da princesa lhe transmitia pelo menos segurança e amizade. Ela ficou um pouco incomodada com isso, mas optou por falar.

- É que... _ ela começa _ ... Kouga está sempre muito junto da senhorita. _ suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas _ Eu sei que isso o faz feliz, mas... Não posso deixar de me incomodar com isso. Eu... _ ela engoliu seco _ ... Eu o amo demais para ficar alheia a isso.

Agome ficou sem resposta por um instante. Era um estranho jeito de se referir ao irmão.

- Ora, vocês são irmãos, afinal. _ ela comenta, tentando continuar _ É natural que sinta ciúmes de vê-lo com outras moças.

- Kouga e eu... _ Ayame continuou _ ... Não somos irmãos.

Agora sim Agome ficou confusa.

- Como assim?

- O pai dele se casou com a minha mãe quando eu tinha seis anos e ele dez. Fomos criados como irmãos por conveniência. Não temos nenhum parentesco.

Agome tinha entendido.

- E com a convivência... Você se apaixonou por ele, certo?

Ayame meramente concordou, as bochechas muito vermelhas.

- Há alguns anos... Nós... Vivemos um romance.

Agome sentiu um baque. Quer dizer que não era uma paixão platônica?

- Eu tinha quatorze anos e ele dezoito... _ Ayame continuou, vermelha _ ... Kouga chegou para mim... Disse que eu tinha me tornado uma mulher linda... Disse que já não gostava mais de mim como irmão e que eu fazia seu coração bater mais forte. Começamos a nos encontrar escondidos, afinal, para todos os olhos éramos irmãos. Em um desses encontros, aconteceu...

Agome ficou vermelha e sabia que iria se arrepender por perguntar:

- O-O que?

- Cerca de um ano depois de encontros escondidos, eu... _ ele ficou escarlate _ ... Me entreguei a ele.

Agome também ficou vermelha. Não era uma coisa muito comum de se ouvir de uma moça solteira.

- Logo depois... O pai dele descobriu nosso romance. Ficou furioso. Me mandou para a casa de minha avó, mãe de minha mãe, para que eu ficasse por lá até que nós esquecêssemos o que ele chamou de "loucura". Voltei para casa algumas semanas antes de virmos para cá. Kouga estava ainda mais lindo para mim, só que não era mais o mesmo. Tinha se tornado um conquistador, muito popular entre as garotas e esquecido completamente do que vivemos no passado.

Agome sentiu uma gigantesca onde de piedade por Ayame. Kouga era um canalha!

- Eu não posso crer que ele seja tão...

- Não. Não o culpe. Conheço Takeru. Na certa ele fez a cabeça de Kouga ou algo assim.

Agome não entendia porque Ayame insistia em defender Kouga, mas não fez comentários. Estava mais do que na cara que ela era louca por ele.

- Sinto muito.

Ayame balançou negativamente a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Isso já não importa mais. _ ela diz _ Só fico feliz que tenha me ouvido.

Agome deu um abraço apertado em Ayame que, surpresa retribuiu relutante.

* * *

- Se me dão licença, gostaria de me retirar aos meus aposentos. _ Kouga anuncia _ Desejo boa noite a todos.

Todos cumprimentam e o rapaz se afasta para o quarto utilizado por ele desde o primeiro dia em que chegou, sendo seguido pela jovem dona dos olhos verdes que tinha as bochechas vermelhas de determinação e constrangimento.

Kouga encostou a porta ao passar e se dirigir rumo ao guarda-roupas para pegar suas vestes de dormir e tomou um susto ao ouvir o som do trinco se trancando.

- O que você faz aqui? _ ele perguntou, surpreso.

- Faz... Faz muito tempo que não ficamos assim... Sozinhos. Ayame comenta _ Senti... Sua falta.

- A-Ayame... Você sabe muito bem que isso não é uma boa idéia...

- Porque não? _ ela atirou _ Você gosta de mim, não é? Porque não podemos ficar juntos como antes?

Kouga virou os olhos para baixo, sem jeito.

- Não é mais... _ ele começou _ ... Como antes.

Ayame sentiu novamente as lágrimas encherem os olhos.

- Como não? _ ela questionou _ O que tem de diferente.

- Eu... Ficarei noivo da princesa. Ela é a mulher certa para mim. _ Kouga insistia em não olhá-la nos olhos _ Nunca daria certo... Entre... Você e eu.

- Porque não? Você já era noivo prometido da princesa naquela época! Isso nunca o influenciou antes! O que está havendo agora?

Kouga não respondeu. Ele ainda não a olhava nos olhos.

Ayame se aproximou dele, deixando-o contra a parede.

- A-Ayame... O que?...

- Você não gosta de mim? _ ela questionou, procurando seus olhos _ É isso?

Kouga demorou um pouco para responder.

- Não.

- MENTIROSO! _ ela gritou.

- PSIU! Fica quieta! _ ele ralhou.

- Não vou ficar! Você gosta de mim! Eu sei disso!

Kouga continuava olhando para o chão.

- "Porque não me olha nos olhos?" _ ela pensou _ E todas as coisas que me disse antes? E tudo o que aconteceu entre nós?

- Isso foi antes. Não é mais assim agora.

- Kouga... Eu me entreguei a você! Aos 15 anos! Tem noção de como isso mexe comigo?

Kouga suspirou, pesadamente.

- Eu sei disso. E me arrependo de ter te obrigado a isso todos os meus dias.

- Você nunca me obrigou! _ ela comentou, vermelha _ Eu fiz aquilo por vontade própria.

- O que foi um erro! _ ele se mostrava zangado agora _ Não deveria ter se entregado a alguém com quem não teria futuro nenhum! Deveria ter se guardado e não agido como uma idiota apaixonada!

PAF!

No rosto de Kouga havia a marca dos cinco dedos de Ayame. Os olhos da garota estavam vermelhos.

- Por que?...

- Você é o idiota aqui! Tem toda a pose de conquistador mas não tem coragem de admitir seus próprios sentimentos! Você é um mentiroso!

Ayame sentou-se na cama e começou a chorar. Kouga não podia com isso. Sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou.

- Me desculpe. _ sua voz era cheia de dor _ Eu não queria que tivesse terminado assim.

- Não tem que terminar... _ Ayame comenta, baixinho _ ... Esqueça essa história de noivado... Fica comigo...

- Você sabe que não podemos. _ ele comenta _ Somos irmãos.

- Nâo! Não somos!

- Mas para todos os outros somos.

- Que se danem os outros! _ Ayame intensifica o abraço _ Só você me importa.

- Ayame...

- Eu amo você! Eu quero ficar com você! Será que não entende isso?

- Nós não... _ Kouga tinha a voz embargada _ Não podemos...

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Ayame levantou o rosto e o beijou, apaixonada.

Depois de alguns instantes, Kouga se afastou, levantando da cama.

- Pára com isso!

Ayame não se deu por vencida.

Levantou-se atrás e partiu para cima dele beijando-o novamente. Da boca passou para o pescoço, provocando-o.

- Ayame... Já disse para parar com isso...

Ela o ignorou. Estava decidida a ter o que queria. E isso seria essa noite.

- Você sabe que quando começo uma coisa não me controlo... _ ele diz ofegante, em tom de advertência.

- - Não se controle. - _ ela sussurra, mordendo sua orelha e sentindo o corpo dele arrepiar _ - Eu quero você... -

Ignorando toda a razão, Kouga pegou Ayame com força e a jogou de volta na cama, indo para junto dela em seguida e beijando-a com fervor...

* * *

**Uau!**

**O Kouga, hein? Ele e Ayame tem um passado que nunca esperamos...**

**Esse capítulo é extra, sabiam?**

**A Ayame nem entrava na história original e eu decidi fazer um capítulo dedicado a eles.**

**Acho que ficou muito bom, não acham.**

**Afinal, Kouga e Ayame também merecem um espaço**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem reviews comentando.**

**Muitos beijos e até o próximo**

**Ah! E não deixem de responder a enquete no perfil .net/~angelsartoreto**

***** Angel *****


	21. A Verdade É Revelada

**Capítulo 20**

"**A Verdade É Revelada"**

Os dias passavam depressa.

Ayame sentia que Kouga estava um tanto distante desde seu último encontro a sós, no quarto do rapaz... E isso a deixava muito chateada.

Em um momento, ao vê-lo caminhando sozinho pelo jardim, correu ao seu encontro.

- Kouga!

Para sua decepção, ele se afastou muito rápido. Mas ela também era veloz e o alcançou logo depois, segurando seu braço. Ele parou, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

- O que há com você? _ ela questionou.

- Nada. _ ele respondeu, simplesmente.

- Como nada? _ ela insistiu _ Você tem estado estranho desde... Aquele dia.

Kouga não respondeu. Apenas baixou os olhos. Ayame sentia que seu corpo estava rígido.

- Kouga... _ ela preocupou-se _ O que há? Sabe que pode confiar em mim e me contar tudo.

Ele continuava sem responder. Ela não estava gostando daquilo.

- Você... _ ela começou, o rosto corando _ ... Aquilo que houve entre a gente... Você... Não gostou?...

Ele se virou para ela, os olhos ardentes. Um esgar de sarcasmo se formou em seus lábios.

- Não seja tonta. _ voltou a se virar de costas _ Você... Sabe que sim.

Ayame sentiu seu coração disparar.

- Então... _ ela diz, respirando forte _ ... Então quer dizer...

- Não quer dizer nada, Ayame! _ ele virou-se para ela novamente. Seu rosto estava indecifrável _ Aquilo foi um novo erro que cometemos. Nada mais do que isso.

Ayame não pode conter as lágrimas que escorreram por suas bochechas.

- E-Erro?...

- Sim. Um erro que não deveria ter se repetido. Quantas vezes tenho que dizer. Somos irmãos e não podemos fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- NÓS NÃO SOMOS IRMÃOS! _ ela berrou, descontrolada _ Você usa essa desculpa para se manter afastado pois morre de medo de enfrentar seu pai!

- Eu moro com ele. Devo respeitar suas ordens.

- A custa da sua felicidade? _ ela atirou _ Da NOSSA felicidade, Kouga?

- É um preço a pagar. _ ele diz, após alguns instantes de silencio.

- Não é um preço justo.

- Não te avisaram? A vida não é justa.

- Seu imbecil! Você nem ao menos a ama, Kouga!

Um silêncio se formou.

- Você... Me diga que ao menos me ama... _ ela diz, triste.

Kouga não responde. Vira-lhe as costas novamente. Os punhos se fecham.

- Kouga...

Ele começa a se afastar, mas Ayame percebe sua cabeça balançar afirmativamente de forma mínima enquanto ele ruma ao castelo.

* * *

- Bom dia, Inuzinho.

- O que quer aqui, Kikyo? _ Inuyasha responde azedo, enquanto corta algumas lenhas.

- Nossa! Que mau homor.

- Se não está vendo, estou ocupado. _ ele reponde, continuando seu trabalho.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Só estou de passagem.

- Aonde vai? _ ele questiona.

- Está preocupado? _ ela diz, insinuante.

- Se não quiser dizer não diga. _ ele responde, fechando a cara. Porque tudo o que ele fazia Kikyo já achava que era por ela?

Kikyo também fechou a cara por um instante, mas logo ficou sorridente novamente.

- Você não vai me deixar irritada hoje.

- Está mesmo bem humorada. _ ele comenta, observando-a _ Até demais...

- Estou feliz, só isso. Vou entregar uma carta para um amigo que mora em Kyotópolis.

- Amigo, é?...

- Ah, Inuzinho... _ ela o abraça por trás _ Não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

Inuyasha se afasta.

- E quem te disse isso? _ ele responde, azedo novamente _ Pode se corresponder com quem quiser.

Kikyo sorriu marotamente e seguiu seu caminho, sob os olhares desconfiados de Inuyasha.

* * *

Não era verdade...

Não podia ser verdade...

O pedaço de papel já se encontrava totalmente amassado no chão, vítima de mãos nervosas e desesperadas. Além de todo respingado por gotas de lágrimas que mesmo após horas ainda teimavam em cair.

Como pôde ter feito isso com ela?

Como pôde pensar que ela seria fria a ponto de ter o mesmo pensamento daqueles outros de seu mundo?

Como pôde não confiar nela e contar a verdade em tantos momentos em que estiveram sozinhos?

Mesmo custando a acreditar, Agome começava a perceber que talvez a pessoa que a alertara tivesse razão...

Talvez fosse mesmo tudo um golpe...

Talvez ele estivesse mesmo apenas atrás de sua coroa...

Era doloroso pensar que o único sentimento verdadeiro que teve por alguém em toda a sua vida, não fosse tão verdadeiro como pensava...

Pelo menos da outra parte, pois da sua era muito verdadeiro e agora pagava o preço por ouvir seu coração.

- "Crápula..." _ ela pensava, chorando _ "Mentiroso de uma figa... Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Como pôde brincar com meus sentimentos desse jeito?..."

Agora tudo fazia sentido...

Por isso pensava conhecê-lo quando o viu pela primeira vez...

Porque ela já o conhecia...

Já haviam se visto antes... Uma vez... A muitos anos...

Após um longo suspiro, debruçou-se na cama, pegando o papel amassado novamente. Alisou-o da melhor maneira que pôde para ler novamente as palavras que tanto a machucaram, a fim de assimilá-las e tentar digerir a verdade dolorosa que nelas se expressava:

_Cara princesa,_

_Venho por meio desta carta avisar-lhe para que tomes cuidado com as pessoas a sua volta._

_Nem todos são quem dizem que são. _

_Me refiro ao rapaz hanyou com quem tem se encontrado. Sim, eu sei de seu romance._

_Mas não precisa ficar preocupada. Não pretendo contar a ninguém sobre isso._

_Minha intenção ao escrever isso é apenas alertá-la._

_Alertá-la de que não existe um reino chamado Green Ville._

_Alertá-la de que Inuyasha não é nenhum príncipe mas um aldeão comum, morador do reino de seu pai._

_Alertá-la de que se trata de um rapaz ambicioso, que faria tudo para angariar terras e riquezas, já que sua família nunca as teve._

_Peço que tome cuidado com ele._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Uma amiga_

_

* * *

_

**Aqui está mais um capítulo gente.**

**Desculpe a demora.**

**E obrigada por continuarem acompanhando.**

**Kissus a todos!**


	22. Um Romance Secreto

**Capítulo 21**

"**Um Romance Secreto"**

- Bom dia, senhor Houshi. _ Ayumi cumprimentou, cordialmente.

- Ah, olá Ayumi. _ ele respondeu, sorrindo.

- O senhor tem vindo ao castelo com freqüência, ultimamente. _ Ayumi comentou, observando-o.

- Agome e eu somos muito amigos. _ ele deu de ombros _ Tenho saudades dela, de vez em quando.

- Sei... _ ela apertou os olhos _ ... Que coisa... Vocês sempre foram amigos, e nunca percebi o senhor vindo tantas vezes antes.

- Bom... _ ele disse brincando, mas com uma indireta implícita na voz _ ... Eu acho que tenho direto aos meus motivos, não Ayumi?

A jovem serva sentiu o rosto queimar. Sabia que tinha passado do ponto.

- Oh, senhor... _ ela abaixou a cabeça, constrangida _ ... Me perdoe. Não era minha intenção invadir sua vida. De forma alguma!

Miroke achou graça do desespero da jovem.

- Não se preocupe. _ ele comentou, ainda sorrindo _ Não invadiu, de forma alguma. Agora, se me der licença. eu devo procurar a Sa... Agome. Preciso falar com ela.

- Sim, senhor. _ Ayumi respondeu, prontamente _ A senhorita Agome está em seu quarto. Avisarei que está aqui.

- Não! _ ao notar o tom de pânico em sua voz, Miroke tentou amenizar, sorrindo novamente _ Não é necessário. Agome está acostumada comigo pegando-a de surpresa. Já até a surpreendi se trocando, uma vez ou outra.

Ele sorriu, ardente.

Ayumi sentiu o rosto queimar. Miroke tinha o dom de deixar as mulheres sem palavras.

- Co-Como quiser.

Miroke deu um último aceno com a cabeça e se retirou, rumo ao salão principal do castelo. Ayumi o observou até que desaparecesse por entre os cômodos. Ele andava escondendo alguma coisa e algo lhe dizia que não estava sozinho nisso.

Ayumi sabia que seu dever como serva se resumia em cuidar da casa e da família, sem interferir na vida deles ou de seus convidados. Ela mesma vivia recomendando isso a todos os que trabalhavam junto com ela. Mas não podia evitar. Não resistia a um mistério e esse estava cheirando a um dos grandes.

Iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas teria que fazer isso da maneira mais discreta possível. Sua curiosidade não era tanta que se arriscava a perder seu emprego. Mas que iria descobrir, iria...

* * *

A linda jovem cantarolava feliz, enquanto cuidava das flores que ornamentavam o jardim do palácio.

Instantes depois, seu sorriso se ampliou ao som de passos que se aproximavam dela. Ela não precisava se virar para saber de quem se tratava. Conhecia aqueles passos macios e aquele perfume que invadia suas narinas já a algum tempo.

Mesmo assim, permaneceu em silêncio, continuando a cuidar das flores.

- Você deveria ter cuidado... _ ela ouviu, a voz doce de seu amado muito próxima dela _ ... Essa é uma tarefa muito perigosa.

- E eu poderia saber o que tem de perigoso em cuidar de flores? _ ela questionou, ainda com atenção nas flores.

Sentiu ele se aproximar mais.

- Porque se você cair no meio delas eu não te encontro mais. _ disse, risonho.

Sango deu uma risadinha baixa. Levantou-se, virando parcialmente para ele, observando pelo canto dos olhos.

- Eu tenho certeza que você me encontraria em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse, senhor Houshi.

Ele a abraçou, puxando-a para ele.

- Tem razão... _ ele diz, beijando-a levemente no pescoço _ ... Seu cheiro me guiaria... _ ele subiu a boca para baixo da orelha, sussurrando com voz ardente _ _- E já te disse para me chamar de Miroke. -_ _ deu-lhe uma leve mordiscada na orelha. Sorriu ao sentir o corpo da jovem estremecer.

- Aqui não. _ ela disse, empurrando-o gentilmente, mas sem se afastar completamente dele.

- E porque não? _ ele indagou, frustrado.

- Você sabe muito bem porque. _ ela respondeu, com expressão culpada _ Não podemos ser vistos juntos.

Miroke bufou.

- Esse segredo todo é mesmo necessário? _ Miroke tentou argumentar _ Eu amo você. Você me ama. Porque temos que esconder isso de todos quando quero gritar ao mundo o que eu sinto. Isso é irritante!

Sango pôde sentir que Miroke estava mesmo aborrecido com tudo isso. O mesmo aborrecimento que ela também sentia. Ela tocou seu rosto com carinho e Miroke fechou os olhos, aceitando-a.

- Você sabe que sim. Você é um lorde e eu uma serva do rei. _ ela disse, baixinho _ Um envolvimento entre nós dois custaria mais do que meu emprego. Eu poderia ser presa e você deserdado ou até perder seu título.

- Não importa! Que se danem essas convenções ridículas. Não dou a mínima para o dinheiro do meu pai ou o título que dele eu herdarei. _ ele a abraçou com mais força _ E além do mais, eu nunca a deixaria ser presa.

- Miroke... _ Sango suspirou _ ... Você sabe que não pode controlar tudo.

- Que seja, então. _ ele prosseguiu, teimoso _ Nesse caso, eu iria com você.

Sango prendeu a respiração por uns instantes. Não esperava essa resposta... Ou melhor, esperava sim. Mas não do Lorde Miroke Houshi, mas de Miroke, o homem que amava e por quem sabia que era amada. Mas não teve muito tempo para análise. Assim que disse isso, Miroke ergueu o rosto da jovem para o dele e a beijou com fervor.

Era errado... Era loucura... Mas era bom demais...

Não abriria mão disso tão cedo.

Pelo menos até se dar conta do lugar que estavam.

- Miroke...

- _Que?..._ _ ele sussurrou, voltando a beijá-la no pescoço.

- Por favor...

Miroke suspirou.

- Tudo bem, então. _ ele disse, sorrindo travesso _ Mas te espero na gruta em vinte minutos.

Sango sorriu, derrotada.

- Tudo bem.

Com um último toque nos lábios vermelhos da jovem, Miroke se afastou. Sango suspirou. Como era possível estar tão feliz com algo tão perigoso? Devia mesmo estar louca.

Agitou a cabeça censurando-se, mas sem deixar de rir da situação.

* * *

Agome havia pensado muito naqueles últimos dias desde que recebera a maldita carta. Pensara e tomara uma decisão. Já havia conversado com seu pai sobre isso.

Tinha sido muito doloroso o processo. Ela sabia que seu pai havia simpatizado muito com o jovem "Príncipe" e fora um grande choque para ele descobrir que tudo não passava de um grande golpe de baú.

Foi aí que Agome teve um pequeno choque. A reação do pai fora mais rígida do que ela esperara. Ele lhe dissera que a história de permitir que ela escolhesse uma pessoa fora uma grande loucura, já que a princesa havia crescido cercada de mimos e proteções e não tinha maturidade suficiente para conhecer o mundo real. Ele também admitira que parte da culpa era dele, já que não havia permitido que ela saísse e conhecesse outras pessoas que não fossem seus servos ou convidados dele ou de sua esposa.

Yamatizo tinha tomado a decisão. Retornaria ao plano original e casaria Agome com o filho de seu amigo Takeru, Kouga Osami.

Não que Kouga não fosse um bom rapaz. Ele era um excelente partido, além de um homem atraente e que teria capacidade de dar a felicidade a qualquer mulher. Mas Agome não o amava e bem sabia da relação dele com Ayame. Nesses últimos tempos tinham ficado mais próximas e estavam se dando bem. Com Ayame acreditando que Agome se casaria com o "príncipe" Inuyasha, ela não tinha mais porque ver a princesa como uma rival. Não queria magoá-la.

Mas também prometera a si mesma começar a obedecer as ordens do pai, para não ser enganada de novo. Ela tentou sugerir ao pai uma outra opção. Estava realmente disposta a encarar um casamento arranjado desde que não fosse com Kouga, mas Yamatizo fora irredutível. Dissera a ela que Kouga foi preparado toda a vida para se tornar seu noivo e que já tinha decepcionado seu amigo Takedo antes dizendo que daria uma chance a Inuyasha. Não o faria novamente.

Depois dessa conversa, a notícia se espalhou muito rápido. Desde aquele dia, Kouga se tornara uma pessoa muito quieta e ninguém conseguia saber o que se passava em sua cabeça. Takedo só faltava saltitar enquanto andava pelas dependências do palácio, cumprimentando a todos cordialmente e sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Ayame fora a que teve, como esperado, a pior reação.

Foi tirar satisfações com Agome no instante em que ficou sabendo-a da notícia. Chamou-a de falsa a outros nomes, cortando relações com ela e dizendo que nunca deveria ter-lhe revelado seu maior segredo. Agome se magoara um pouco com as ofensas, mas se manteve quieta, por saber que tinha sua parcela de culpa nisso.

Ayame não falara mais com ela desde então.

* * *

- Miroke... _ sua voz soava com muita dificuldade _ ... Não podemos...

- _Eu amo você... __ ele sussurrava, as mãos percorrendo o corpo da garota deitado na grama próxima a cachoeira.

Mesmo o "Paraíso Das Regalias" era cercado de mata e grutas deslumbrantes. Essa em especial, era o ponto de encontro preferido do jovem casal.

- _Eu quero você... _ _ele voltou a sussurrar, intensamente _ _... Por inteiro..._

Sango estremeceu quando a mão do rapaz alcançou sua coxa direita e a apertou com firmeza, subindo a mão, lentamente...

Seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar.

Não podia resistir. Ela o amava demais e o desejava da mesma forma.

Era mesmo uma loucura... Era solteira... Isso não era certo...

- "Que se danem tudo e todos!" _ ela pensou, fazendo coro ao que Miroke havia dito antes e puxando o rapaz para mais perto...

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

**

******Até que enfim, consegui postar mais um capítulo.**

******Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. A opinião de vocês é sempre muito importante para mim.**

******Kissus a todos!**


	23. Eu Menti, Será O Fim Da Nossa História?

**Capítulo 22**

"**Eu Menti. Será O Fim Da Nossa História?"**

Inuyasha ficara realmente espantado quando os guardas do castelo apareceram em sua casa procurando por ele a pedido de Agome.

- _"Ela descobriu." _ _foi a primeira coisa que ele pensou _ _"Ela não sabia aonde eu morava. Com certeza descobriu e fez Sango contar aonde morávamos. Estou perdido."_

Alguns dias antes, ele tinha tentado visitá-la, mas fora barrado nos portões, o que achou muito extranho. Mas isso agora confirmava as suas suspeitas.

Inuyasha acompanhou os guardas sem teimosia, o que era incomum nele. Ele sabia que aquilo era sério demais. Não sabia o que o esperava... Não tinha mais certeza de nada.

Mas Inuyasha estava certo em uma coisa. Agome realmente descobrira seu endereço através de Sango. Depois de descobrir a verdade sobre ele, foi fácil descobrir que eles eram irmãos adotivos e que moravam na mesma casa. Foi só uma questão de conversar.

- _"Calma." __ Agome recomendava, a si mesma _ _"Será pior se estiver nervosa."_

Agome se encontrava no jardim, com uma Sango envergonhada ao seu lado.

- Me desculpe, princesa... _ Sango tentava se redimir do erro de ter encoberto o irmão _ ... Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Gosto muito da senhorita, mas ele é meu irmão. Eu...

- Sango. _ Agome falava muito friamente. Ela sabia que Sango tinha lá suas razões para encobrir o irmão, mas estava muito irritada com ela. Sabia que ela não seria capaz de enganá-la realmente como Inuyasha vinha fazendo, mas errara ao encobri-lo. _ Por favor, já chega de desculpas. Eu estou realmente chateada com você, mas não tenho raiva de você. Somos boas amigas desde que entrou aqui e sei que precisa do trabalho, não faria nada para prejudicar. Só gostaria de conversar sozinha com Inuyasha, por favor.

Triste, Sango assentiu e se afastou da princesa ainda em tempo de ver seu irmão atravessar os terrenos do castelo ao encontro de Agome. Ela e Inuyasha trocaram um breve olhar e ela seguiu seu caminho rumo a gruta, onde Miroke já a aguardava.

Ao avistá-la, Miroke levantou-se da pedra em que estava e terminou a distância entre eles, abraçando-a com força quando viu as lágrimas nos olhos da jovem.

- Calma. _ ele dizia em seu ouvido, enquanto a consolava _ Vai ficar tudo bem.

Miroke sabia da verdade a uns dois dias. Sango contara tudo a ele depois de terem seu momento especial:

_**Flashback**_

_O som da cachoeira era o único a ser ainda ouvido por ali._

_Abraçada a Miroke, Sango esqueceu-se do tempo e quando havia dado por si, o Sol já estava se pondo._

_- Minha nossa! _ ela exclamou, querendo se levantar _ Já está tarde, tenho que ir._

_Miroke sorriu, puxando-a de volta para ele._

_- Não se preocupe. _ ele disse, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo _ Você já me disse que seu irmão sabe sobre nós, não é?_

_Sango concordou, corando._

_- Pois então. _ ele continuou, descendo a mão até as costas da jovem, sorrindo ao sentir o corpo dela arrepiar _ Com certeza ele terá um motivo pela sua demora. E depois, não irá sem escolta. Eu irei com você até perto da sua casa._

_- Sério? _ ela estava admirada _ Você não vê problema com isso?_

_Miroke sorri, cativante._

_- Minha querida, eu iria até a sua casa e conheceria toda a família se você permitisse. _ ele comentou._

_- Verdade?_

_- E me apresentaria a eles não como futuro Duque, mas como seu noivo. _ ele comentou, sorrindo mais do que nunca ao ver os olhos da moça virarem para ele, emocionados._

_- No... Noivo? _ ela não acreditava._

_- Mas é claro. _ ele acariciou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, se detendo em sua boca _ Acha que tudo isso o que aconteceu não tem valor para mim?_

_- E-Eu... _ ela começou _ Confesso que uma parte de mim ainda tinha dúvidas. _ ela completou, baixinho._

_Miroke se apoiou sobre os ombros para observá-la melhor. Estava chocado com essa revelação._

_- Você duvidava do meu amor por você? _ ele quis saber, um pouco ofendido._

_- Não! _ ela tentou concertar _ Do seu amor não, mas... Puxa, Miroke, você é... Você é tão experiente... Teve tantos amores... E eu... Bom, você mais do que ninguém sabe que não houve ninguém antes de você. Eu temi que não me achasse a sua altura... Que eu não fosse boa o bastante... Que não te... _ corou violentamente nessa parte _ ... Te satisfizesse. Além do fato de todos esses encontros escondidos, sei que isso te aborrece. Tive medo que pensasse e terminar com tudo isso._

_Miroke a analisou por um momento, mas abriu o sorriso torto preferido de Sango, que a deixou tonta ao olhar para ele._

_- Então porque você permitiu? Porque não me impediu, se tinha ainda tantas dúvidas? _ ele quis saber._

_- Eu... Não pensei, realmente... _ disse, ficando mais vermelha ainda _ Ora, Miroke, eu amo você. Quando você começou a me envolver daquele jeito, eu não pude me controlar. Foi mais forte do que a minha razão. Você não pode imaginar a intensidade do que sinto. As vezes acho que estou louca por fazer essas coisas e quando vejo estou fazendo de novo. Para mim não importava se você me queria na mesma intensidade ou não. Eu só queria te ter... Pelo menos, uma vez._

_Miroke riu baixinho, acariciando o rosto de Sango novamente._

_- Eu te amo, sua boba. _ ele disse _ Como eu disse, a gente só não se assume por que você não quer. Por mim, já estaríamos casados. Eu já era louco por você antes de tudo isso e o que aconteceu só serviu para me deixar ainda mais apaixonado. Nunca duvide disso._

_Miroke deitou-se novamente e Sango deitou em seu peito forte de bom grado, sorrindo muito. Ficou surpresa quando Miroke começou a rir._

_- O que foi?_

_- Sabia que eu andei reparando na sua proximidade com o príncipe Inuyasha? _ ele comentou, deixando Sango rígida _ Confesso que estava até um pouco enciumado mais depois dessa sua declaração de amor, estou tranqüilo quanto a isso._

_- Isso seria impossível. _ Sango comentou._

_- É claro. _ Miroke continuava rindo de si mesmo _ Agora eu sei disso._

_- Não. Não é pelo o que eu sinto por você. _

_- É mesmo. Você e Agome são muito amigas._

_- Também não é por isso._

_Miroke parou de rir._

_- É porque, então? _ questionou, observando-a._

_Sango sentou-se, seguida por Miroke que se surpreendeu ao ver lágrimas nos olhos de Sango._

_- Sango, o que foi?_

_- Miroke, você... Tem reparado que a Agome anda triste, ultimamente?_

_- Sim. _ ele respondeu, ainda observando-a _ E também reparei que o Inuyasha não tem aparecido. Tentei saber o que aconteceu, mas Agome não quis me contar. Você... Sabe de algo, Sango._

_Sango suspirou._

_- Sim._

_Miroke ficou observando-a sem dizer nada, aguardando a sua continuação._

_- Miroke, primeiramente quero que entenda que eu gosto muito da Agome e nunca faria nada para prejudicá-la. O que aconteceu foi algo parecido com a gente, só que ao invés de ficar tudo as claras, meu irmão meteu os pés pelas mãos e acabou inventando uma identidade falsa para se aproximar de Agome._

_- Seu irmão? _ Miroke estava confuso _ Mas não estávamos falando de Agome e Inuyasha?_

_- Exatamente._

_Um silêncio se formou, mas Miroke não demorou muito para entender._

_- Inuyasha é seu irmão?_

_- Sim._

_- Então, aquela história toda de Príncipe... Reino..._

_- Tudo mentira. _ Sango continuou _ Inuyasha se apaixonou por Agome, mas não teve coragem de dizer quem era realmente. Como eu disse, inventou essa identidade para se aproximar dela._

_- E dar um belo golpe do baú na minha amiga. Canalha! _ Miroke esbravejou, se levantando._

_- Não é nada disso! _ Sango levantou-se, em defesa do irmão _ Ele se apaixonou por ela e ela não podia saber que ele tinha invadido sua festa. Foi a primeira idéia que ele teve._

_- Além de tudo é um invasor de festas? _ Miroke continuou, irritado _ Maldito mentiroso!_

_- Cala a boca! _ Sango gritou, as lágrimas descendo dos seus olhos _ Não fale de meu irmão assim, você não o conhece!_

_Miroke ficou surpreso com essa reação._

_- Está certo, ele errou em invadir a festa... Errou em inventar a história de príncipe... Mas ele nunca teve a intenção de se dar bem ou prejudicar Agome. Ele a amava. Queria estar junto com ela. Assim como nós dois queremos estar juntos. Será que não entende isso? Meu irmão passou os últimos dias apreensivo por ter sido descoberto e sei que não demorará para que isso se confirme, já que tenho reparado que a princesa anda muito triste. Eu era a unica que sabia de tudo isso, não entendo como isso possa chegar aos ouvidas da princesa, mas temo que tenha chegado. Ele pretendia falar, claro, mas no momento certo. Acho que não poderá fazê-lo. Ficará arrasado. Estou tão preocupada!_

_Sango colocou as mãos nos olhos, chorando copiosamente. Miroke se rendeu a ela. Não importava o que Inuyasha tinha feito. Analisando pelo ponto de vista de Sango, ele errara mas não com más intenções, errada por ingenuidade, por amor, assim como ele e Sango erravam em continuar nas sombras. Isso já não tinha o mesmo peso. Sua amada estava arrasada com tudo isso. Ele tinha que estar do lado dela agora. _

_- Eu encobri isso da princesa! _ ele falou, por baixo das mãos _ Errei tanto quanto ele!_

_- Não. _ Miroke disse, com firmeza _ Você só quis proteger seu irmão. Não tem nada de errado nisso._

_Ela afundou o rosto em seu peito._

_- Não se preocupe. _ Miroke disse, intensificando o abraço _ Estou do seu lado._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

- Ele já chegou? _ Miroke quis saber.

- Sim. _ Sango disse baixinho _ Os guardas enviados o trouxeram agora. Eu o vi de relance. Estava muito apreensivo.

- Fique tranqüila. _ Miroke consolava _ Conheço Agome, sei que ela não fará nada de mal a ele. Mas temo que ela talvez não o perdoe pelo o que fez.

Sango se manteve em silêncio, sentindo os braços fortes de Miroke a sua volta.

* * *

- Oi. _ Inuyasha tentou ser agradável.

- Oi. _ Agome respondeu, friamente.

Um silêncio agourento se formou entre eles.

- Então... _ Agome começou, depois de um tempo _ ... Você é assim sem aquele disfarce todo.

Agome reparara na simples roupa vermelha que o rapaz usava.

- S-Sim.

Outro silêncio se formou.

- Porque? _ ela quis saber.

- Agome... _ Inuyasha tentou se defender _ ... Antes de tudo, preciso que você entenda as minhas razões.

- É exatamente isso o que eu quero. _ ela respondeu, fria _ Entender suas razões. Entender porque eu fui a escolhida para essa palhaçada ao invés de uma outra moça da corte, que daria muito menos trabalho do que uma princesa. Ou... Talvez o objetivo futuro fosse esse, não? Virar realmente um príncipe e depois ser rei.

- Não é nada disso!

- O que é, então? _ ela agora chorava _ Me diga porque mexeu tanto comigo para depois me dar uma decepção dessas?

- Agome, eu...

- Eu acreditei em você! Acreditei que realmente me amava! O que vivemos juntos podem não ser para você, mas para mim são as melhores de toda a minha vida!

- Para mim também! _ Inuyasha tentou argumentar _ Agome, eu posso ter inventado o personagem e tudo mais, mas nunca menti sobre os meus sentimentos por você!

Ele tentou abraçá-la, mas ela o afastou.

Inuyasha sentiu o peso da verdade cair sobre ele. Agome o odiava.

- Não me toque!

- Agome...

- Se me amava, como diz, por que inventou tudo isso?

- Entenda, eu tinha entrado na festa sem convite. Era um aldeão, não podia ser descoberto. O motivo inicial foi esse. Mas depois eu te conheci, e... Me apaixonei. Nos conhecemos por essa fachada. Foi difícil para mim conviver com isso.

- E não podia ter me falado?

- Você acreditaria que não era um golpe no primeiro momento? Tenho certeza que não.

Agome refletiu por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Eu... Acho que me assustaria no começo, mas meu amor seria mais forte e eu acabaria aceitando você de novo.

- Claro! _ Inuyasha dizia, com ironia _ Você abriria uma excessão para o aldeão por gostar dele.

- Cala a boca! _ ela gritou _ Você realmente não me conhece. Estou pouco me lichando para o que você é o deixa de ser. Não entende? Não é isso que me importa. O que me machuca é ter descoberto por meio de terceiros ao invés de ser por você.

- Quem te contou? _ Inuyasha ficou realmente irritado _ Foi Sango?

Ele confiara na irmã. Maldita traidora.

- Não, não foi ela. _ Agome respondeu _ Quando fui pedir seu endereço, já sabia de tudo. Eu já tinha recebido uma carta que contava toda a verdade.

- De quem?

- Não sei... Não tinha nome... Peraí! E o que isso te interessa? Não precisa saber dessas coisas. Nem sei porque ainda estou falando com você, seu mentiroso descarado! Golpista!

- Eu nunca quis dar um golpe em você! _ Inuyasha se ofendeu com a injustiça.

- Eu poderia acreditar nisso antes... _ ela murmurou, virando-lhe as costas _ ... Agora, é tarde demais para isso.

- Não! _ Inuyasha estava desesperado.

Completou a distância entre eles e a abraçou por trás, prendendo-a contra seu corpo.

- Tudo bem... Eu errei... Eu menti para você e fui um covarde não contando. Mas nunca quis te fazer mal. Eu realmente te amava e ainda te amo. Por favor, Agome... Isso não pode ser o fim da nossa história.

Agome abaixou a cabeça.

- Parece que é, Inuyasha. _ ela respondeu _ E por favor, dirija-se a mim por princesa, de agora em diante. Já acabamos por aqui.

- Não! Não acabamos.

Com agilidade, Inuyasha virou-a para que ficasse frente a frente com ela, beijando-a com força em um último ato desesperado para fazê-la voltar para ele. Sentiu a dor intensa quando o joelho da jovem atingiu a região de sua virilha, fazendo-o perder a força e possibilitando que Agome se libertasse.

Ao olhar para ela, viu as lágrimas se formando nos olhos da moça.

- Não me toque nunca mais! _ ela gritou, se afastando _ Vá embora! Fique longe de mim para sempre!

Inuyasha observou com tristeza enquanto o amor de sua vida se afastava dele...

Cada vez mais longe, até entrar no castelo e sumir de vista.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Ufa! ****Mais um.**

**Esse ficou grande, não?**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Kissus**


	24. Revelações E Pedidos

**Capítulo 23**

"**Revelações E Pedidos"**

Sango ainda teve tempo de ver enquanto seu irmão se afastava cabisbaixo rumo aos portões do castelo. Saiu correndo atrás do irmão, acompanhada por Miroke.

- Inu, espere!

Inuyasha fechou a cara. Apesar de saber que a irmã não tinha culpa de nada, ainda estava um pouco irritado por Agome ter descoberto seu parentesco e seu endereço através dela. Fingiu não ouví-la por mais alguns instantes, continuando o seu caminho, embora com passos mais lentos.

- Inuyasha! _ Sango insistiu, alcançando-o.

Inuyasha virou, a contra gosto, para olhar o rosto aflito da irmã.

- Que é? _ ele respondeu, mal humorado _ Que é que você quer?

- Calma aí, rapaz. _ Miroke advertiu, censurando-o com os olhos _ Ela está preocupada com você.

Inuyasha o fuzilou, mas não podia fazer muita coisa contra Miroke. Além de ser o homem que sua irmã amava, era um aspirante a duque enquanto ele era, em seu próprio modo de ver, um joão ninguém. Limitou-se a bufar, irritado.

- Inu... Eu queria... _ Sango começou, corando _ ... Queria te pedir desculpas.

- Porque? _ ele respondeu, seco _ Não foi você que me entregou para Agome. _ ele a olhou, desconfiado _ Ou foi? _ se fosse ela que tinha escrito a tal carta anônima, ela nunca a perdoaria.

- É claro que não! _ Sango respondeu, indignada _ Eu jamais faria isso com você!

Inuyasha continuava desconfiado.

- Você não acredita em mim, Inuyasha? _ Sango questionou séria, analisando a reação do irmão.

Inuyasha suspirou.

- É claro que sim, que pergunta. _ ele respondeu, de cara amarrada _ Mas eu sei que você disse para Agome que éramos irmãos e onde morávamos.

- Sim. _ Sango baixou os olhos, tristemente. Miroke colocou seu braço sobre seu ombro e a olhou com carinho, encorajando-a _ Mas não foi intencional, eu juro! _ ela tentava se redimir _ Tente entender, eu trabalho aqui no castelo, devo obediência a princesa. E além do mais, ela já sabia de tudo, só queria saber aonde morávamos e confirmar nosso parentesco.

Ao notar que Inuyasha continuava calado, ela insistiu, aflita:

- Inu, me perdoa!

- Está bem! Está bem! _ ele por fim, respondeu _ Sei que não tinha escolha mesmo. E sei também que você não teve alternativa.

- Isso! _ ela concordou, aliviada.

- Olha, Sango. _ Inuyasha continuou, alisando a cabeça e fechando os olhos, cansado _ Eu não estou com raiva de você, está bem? Quero sim, matar quem escreveu aquela maldita carta!

Miroke se afastou de Sango, observando Inuyasha atentamente.

- Olha aqui, Inuyasha. _ ele falou, seriamente. Seu tom de voz chamou a atenção do hanyou, que parou para observá-lo _ Eu vou ser muito franco com você. Agome é a minha melhor amiga e não vou ser hipócrita ao ponto de fingir que não me importo com o que você fez a ela. Porque sim, eu me importo. E muito.

Inuyasha ficou constrangido diante da posição de Miroke. Não tinha realmente o que responder. Ele sabia de tudo e estava completamente certo. Eles, os dois, estavam certos em tratá-lo como um lixo. Agira da pior forma possível com Agome. No momento, achara que era uma boa idéia inventar toda essa história de Príncipe Do Reino De Green Ville... Mas agora via que tinha feito uma tremenda burrada. E estava pagando caro por esse erro.

Ao ver que Inuyasha não respondia, Miroke decidiu prosseguir:

- Não vou mentir para você. Quando fiquei sabendo de tudo isso, eu senti uma raiva que nunca tinha sentindo antes por ninguém. Raiva que só fez aumentar pelo fato de que eu simpatizava com você. Como pôde ser tão imbecil e mesquinho a esse ponto? Só pensou em você o tempo todo! Não pensou em nenhum momento durante esse seu "plano brilhante" no que minha amiga sentiria quando descobrisse tudo isso? Você foi um grande idiota!

- Miroke... _ Sango o olhou, aborrecida pela forma como ele se dirigia a seu irmão, mas não encontrava as palavras para continuar falando. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com a situação. Era o seu amor contra o seu irmão. Não poderia escolher um lado. Preferiu se manter calada.

Inuyasha observou a reação da irmão e sorriu para ela, carinhoso.

- Não se preocupe, irmãzinha. _ ele disse _ Ele está coberto de razão. Eu fui mesmo um idiota completo.

- Sim, você foi. _ Miroke completou _ E é bom que respeite mesmo a sua irmã, pois foi ela quem me fez ficar calmo e analisar a situação do seu ponto de vista.

Inuyasha o olhou, espantado.

- E é por isso que eu quero que saiba... Que acredito nas suas boas intenções e que gosta mesmo de Agome. Quero dizer que vou te dar mais um voto de confiança e ver o que acontece. _ Miroke estendeu a mão, em um gesto educado _ Amigos?

Inuyasha sorriu agradecido para Sango, e retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Amigos.

- Só espero não ter que me arrepender disso depois. _ Miroke falou em tom sério, embora estragasse um pouco o efeito com um traço de sorriso em seus lábios.

- E não terá. _ Inuyasha respondeu, confiante _ Farei de tudo para ter a Agome de volta. Espero poder contar com a sua ajuda, já que é o melhor amigo dela.

- É claro. _ Miroke respondeu.

Inuyasha virou-se para a irmã, dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

- Obrigado. _ ele murmurou _ Eu te adoro.

Sango retribuiu o abraço do irmão, sorrindo.

- Eu também.

Após se separarem, Inuyasha olhou pesaroso os portões ainda a muitos metros de distância.

- Bom, eu acho que vou indo. _ ele disse _ Agome não gostará nem um pouco de me ver ainda aqui.

- Não mesmo. _ Miroke concordou.

- Nos vemos em casa. _ Sango despediu-se do irmão, vendo-o se afastar rapidamente para fora dos terrenos do palácio, embaixo dos olhares nada amistosos dos guardas do palácio.

Após vê-lo sair, Sango suspirou pesadamente, sentindo logo depois, os braços fortes de Miroke em torno de sua cintura e os lábios do rapaz em seu ouvido esquerdo.

- _Não se preocupe. __ ele lhe sussurrou _ _Tudo vai dar certo._

Sango sorriu, virando o corpo para ficar de frente a Miroke, se mantendo presa ao corpo do rapaz, colocando as duas mãos sobre o seu peito forte e olhando diretamente para seus olhos safira.

- É o que eu espero. _ ela comentou, com voz ainda preocupada.

Miroke colocou a mão direita sobre o rosto da jovem, empurrando gentilmente alguns fios de seu cabelo chocolate para atrás de sua orelha. Não gostava de vê-la preocupada. Sentia falta quando não via seu sorriso preferido.

- Gostaria de ir ao jardim? _ ele convidou, com ar de inocência.

Sango não pôde evitar um sorriso. Miroke conseguira o efeito que pretendera.

- Não acha que eu já perdi tempo de serviço demais, Senhor Houshi? _ ela disse, sorrindo.

Miroke a apertou com mais força. Seus lábios iam percorrendo o pescoço de Sango, enquanto sussurrava.

- _De volta ao "Senhor Houshi"?... Achei que depois de... Tudo o que aconteceu... Nós tínhamos... Pulado essa fase. __ completou a frase com uma mordiscada na ponta da orelha direita de Sango.

Sentiu o corpo da jovem amolecer contra seu corpo. Ele sorriu, malicioso. Adorava mexer com os nervos da moça.

- ... Miroke... _ querendo ralhar com ele, sem o mínimo sucesso.

Ele sorriu, maroto.

- Desculpe.

- O que quero dizer é que não posso perder mais tempo. _ Sango continuou, tentando discretamente se libertar do abraço de Miroke _ Já devem ter sentido a minha falta.

Miroke suspirou, derrotado.

- Tem razão. _ ele comentou, com ar tristonho _ Eu estou atrapalhando a sua vida.

Sango sorriu, dando-lhe um leve toque nos lábios do rapaz.

- Você nunca atrapalha a minha vida. _ ela comentou, sorrindo, enquanto acariciava o rosto dele _ Você só me trás felicidade.

Miroke sorriu também, devolvendo o toque de lábios da moça, mas de um jeito um pouco mais demorado. Quando se separaram, Sango suspirou.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir.

Ia saindo, quando Miroke a puxou de volta.

- Ei!

- Só mais um? _ ele pediu, fazendo biquinho.

Sango sorriu, derrotada. De um jeito ou de outro, Miroke sempre conseguia o que queria. Era um talento nato.

Rendendo-se ao calor dos lábios do rapaz, Sango não se deu conta de quando o beijo se transformou de doce para intenso em questão de segundos. Por alguns instantes, esqueceu-se de onde estava e de porque estava ali. Esqueceu-se até do próprio nome.

Por alguns instantes...

Até aquela voz ao mesmo tempo espantada e triunfante a trazer de volta a realidade.

- AH! EU SABIA!

Miroke e Sango se sobressaltaram e se viraram ao mesmo tempo para ver uma Ayumi perplexa encarando os dois, com o dedo indicador apontado diretamente para eles.

- A-Ayumi... _ Sango balbuciou _ O-O que você...

- Bem que eu desconfiava! _ Ayumi atirava _ As visitas constantes do senhor, mesmo sem o seu pai. Os sumiços constantes de Sango. O senhor sempre perguntando por ela. Muito suspeito!

- Ayumi... _ Sango não sabia o que dizer _ ... Eu... Nós... Não...

- Como pôde fazer isso, Sango? _ Ayumi a censurava com o olhar _ Você conhece as leis! Como pôde se arriscar desse jeito?

- Aconteceu! _ Sango se desespera _ Ayumi, eu não pude evitar. Me apaixonei por ele!

- Ah, sim... _ Ayumi a olhava, incrédula _ ... Claro.

- É verdade!

- Claro que é... _ Ayumi falava, friamente _ ... Assim como a possibilidade de sair do barraco onde você vive e vira Duquesa também é muito atraente, não é?

- O... Que?... _ Sango não podia acreditar que Ayumi falava daquele jeito com ela _ ... Ayumi, eu... Eu nunca... Eu sequer pensei nisso. Nunca!

- Claro que não, Sango. _ Ayumi ainda a fuzilava _ E os elefantes voam, não é?

- Ayumi...

- Não pensei que fosse tão... Tão... Interesseira!

- Ayumi, já chega! _ Miroke interveio, finalmente falando alguma coisa _ Não acha que já passou dos limites?

- Não, não acho! _ Ayumi agora enfrentava Miroke de igual para igual, com a mão na cintura _ Vocês é quem passaram dos limites! Aonde já se viu, um futuro duque e uma plebéia?

- Ayumi... _ Miroke agora tinha um tom de aviso na voz.

- Se encontrando as escondidas, francamente! _ Ayumi começava a se afastar _ Os reis têm que saber disso! _ virou-se novamente para os dois _ Vocês dois podem se preparar para o pior!

- Ayumi, não! _ Sango a segurou pelo braço _ Por favor!

- Me solta! _ Ayumi puxou o braço com violência, virando-lhe as costas e se dirigindo rumo ao castelo.

- Não sabia que sua raiva por mim ainda era tão grande. _ Miroke disse em voz ressoante, fazendo Sango olhá-lo confusa e Ayumi estacar no lugar.

- Miroke... _ Sango ainda o olhava, confusa _ ... O que?...

- Isso... _ Ayumi disse, ainda de costas _ ... Isso não tem nada a ver com o assunto.

- Pois para mim parece que tem tudo a ver. _ Miroke continuava, se esforçando para ignorar os olhos confusos de Sango, enquanto mantinha os olhos firmes nas costas de Ayumi _ Você está sendo intolerante conosco... Da mesma forma que seu tio foi comigo.

- Ti... Tio? _ Sango ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Intolerante? _ Ayumi continuava de constas, mas sua voz continha um óbvio ressentimento _ O meu tio foi intolerante? _ Ayumi virou-se para Miroke, encarando-o ferozmente _ VOCÊ faltou com a sua palavra! Levou minha prima a depressão e meus tios a ruína!

Dessa vez foi com censura que Sango olhou para Miroke.

- Você fez o que? _ Sango observava muito bem suas reações.

- Não é nada disso! _ ele se virou para Sango aflito, voltando-se para Ayumi _ Ayumi, eu não sei o que seu tio lhe disse, mas... Eu não tenho nada a ver com aquela promessa! Foi coisa do meu pai e do seu tio!

- Koharu ficou arrasada quando você não a quis. Ficou trancada no quarto e deixou de comer por dias! Meu tio teve que mandá-la para a casa de nossos avós no reino vizinho, para que mantivesse distância de você! Logo depois, meu tio foi a falência e eu tive que começar a trabalhar aqui como serva para ajudar em casa!

- Miroke! Como pôde? _ Sango o olhava com indignação. Estava muito decepcionada com ele.

- Sango, já disse que não é nada disso! _ Miroke agora a encarava, desesperado _ Meu pai e o tio de Ayumi se conheciam a muito tempo. Eram parceiros de festas e bebedeiras na juventude. Um dia, quando eu era muito pequeno, nasceu a filha mais velha dele, Koharu. Para comemorar, e para variar, eles decidiram brindar. Acabaram totalmente bêbados e nisso acordaram uma união entre mim e Koharu quando crescêssemos. Com isso, Naru e sua família, incluindo a Ayumi aqui, passaram a conviver mais conosco e a idéia do casamento era sempre incutida para mim e Koharu.

Sango o ouvia com atenção. Ayumi ainda bufava a alguns metros deles, mas não o interrompia.

- Apesar de ser muito amigo das meninas, eu nunca liguei muito para isso. Sempre tive a idéia fixa de que nunca faria nada contra a minha vontade. Cresci ciente de que, se um dia chegasse a casar com Koharu, seria por motivo de amor e não por um acordo feito quando eu tinha quatro anos de idade e ela era um bebê recém nascido. Mas, infelizmente, eu não conseguia ver ela mais do que como uma amiga. Ela era linda e principalmente durante a minha adolescência, eu sempre dava um jeito de tirar uma casquinha ou duas...

Sango o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Ah, é?...

Ele sorriu.

- Querida, eu era um moleque cheio de hormônios em fúria. _ ele sorriu, malicioso _ Até a Ayumi aqui foi minha vítima algumas vezes.

Sango bufou, mas não o interrompeu. Limitou-se a olhar pelo canto dos olhos para Ayumi, cujas bochechas adquiriram um leve tom rosado.

- O que acontece é que ao contrário de mim, Koharu acabou levando a sério essa história de casamento e se apaixonou por mim. Eu nunca quis isso e fui franco com ela. Ela não aceitou a rejeição, foi isso o que aconteceu. E quanto a falência de Naru, ele já tinha perdido praticamente tudo no jogo. Meu pai mesmo dizia que esse casamento seria como uma salvação para ele. Não tenho culpa que não foi responsável o suficiente para não cuidar dos negócios e depender do casamento da filha para se manter como monarca.

- Miroke! _ Sango censurou-o pela grosseira, mas tinha que concordar que ele tinha razão.

Ayumi tinha a cara mais ofendida do mundo.

- Me desculpe se te magoei a esse ponto. _ Miroke continuou, com um tom de desculpa sincero _ Eu nem sabia que ainda guardava esse rancor todo. Você sempre me tratou tão bem depois do que aconteceu.

- Hunf! Era meu dever, não? Afinal de contas, eu era apenas uma serva que devia respeito aos seus superiores. Mas para mim já chega! Não vou mais agüentar isso! É hoje que você vai pagar pelo o que fez a minha prima! Vou contar a todos que está tendo um romance ilegal com uma plebéia!

Ayumi virou as costas novamente para os dois, saindo decidida, sendo interrompida novamente por Miroke, que a segurava com força pelo braço.

- Ayumi... _ ele começou, olhando-a seriamente _ ... Eu já fiquei sabendo que Koharu encontrou alguém e que está feliz. Koharu que foi a vítima da situação, por assim dizer, já me perdoou. Não está na hora de você me perdoar também.

Ayumi o olhava, confusa.

- E-Eu... Eu não sei...

- Além do que, me relacionamento não é ilegal.

As duas olharam espantadas para ele.

- Bom, pelo menos não será... _ ele virou-se para Sango _ ... Se você quiser.

- Mi-Miroke, eu...

- Sango, desde que eu botei os olhos em você já percebi que era especial... Unica. Você é a mulher da minha vida. A companheira a quem eu quero do meu lado para sempre. Sango. Quer casar comigo?

Sango ficou muda por alguns instantes.

- Mas, Miroke... Seus pais...

- Eles sempre me dão tudo o que eu quero. E se forem contra, não tem problema. Eu não vou sair do seu lado. Só você me importa.

- Mas...

- Casa comigo, Sango. _ ele insiste _ Ou não me ama?

- Não é isso! _ Sango dizia, nervosa _ Miroke, eu te amo mais do que tudo!

- Então casa comigo.

Ele faz aquela carinha de cão sem dono novamente. Sango sorri, derrotada.

- Tudo bem, então. _ ela se deixa ser presa pelos braços de Miroke _ Eu caso.

Miroke a beija com fervor, sobre os olhos observadores de Ayumi.

- "Eles estão realmente apaixonados..." _ ela pensava _ "... Nossa... Que tipo de monstro eu virei? Miroke tem razão. Koharu que foi a maior vítima da situação já deu a volta por cima e refez a vida. O que eu ainda faço nessa onde de ódio e rancor? Tenho que sair dessa e agora..."

Ayumi começou a se afastar, não podendo conter um sorriso que se formou ao ver o amor do casal, que, muito ocupados, não notaram a sua saída.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Bom, gente...**

**Demorei mas caprichei nesse cap, hein?**

**Foi o maior de todos até agora.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Kissus**


	25. Notícias E Desespero

**Capítulo 24**

"**Notícias e Desespero"**

Os dias iam se passando muito depressa...

Parecia mentira que já fazia um mês que não se viam.

Irritado, Inuyasha jogou longe o copo com o resto de bebida que ainda tomava. Ele andava jogando as coisas longe com muita freqüência ultimamente... Talvez o que realmente quisesse era tirar fora todo o aperto que sentia em seu coração.

- Agome! _ ele gritava, toda vez que isso acontecia.

A família já não sabia mais o que fazer para tirá-lo daquela situação. Era angustiante vê-lo daquele jeito, mas já tinham tentado de tudo.

Ao passar pela porta do quarto após ouvir seu grito, Sango parou a observar triste o irmão sentado cabisbaixo, encostado na cabeceira de sua cama. Suspirou. Havia dentro dela uma duplicidade de sentimentos.

Estava radiante com seu noivado. Apesar de relutantes, com os dias a família de Miroke aceitou o casamento dos dois. Seus pais também ficaram nervosos com isso no começo, pois temiam que Sango não fosse respeitada pelos nobres, mas logo também acabaram se acostumando com isso.

Ela havia tentado sem sucesso convencer Inuyasha a ajudá-la nos preparativos, visando distrair seus pensamentos da princesa, mas em pouco tempo percebeu que isso só o deixava ainda mais triste. Era a sua felicidade em contraste com a tristeza dele também por amor. Censurou-se por ter sugerido isso a ele e fez tudo o que ele pedia por uma semana, mas nem isso parecia animá-lo.

Suspirando, ela deu um toque na porta aberta para chamar sua atenção e entrou no quarto.

- Inu... _ ela disse, olhando-o _ ... Ainda assim?

- E o que voche teim com issu? _ sua voz deixava claro o seu estado _ Me dexa em paiz...

Sango viu o copo estraçalhado no chão ainda molhado com o restante de seu conteúdo.

- Andou bebendo de novo? Inu, já dissemos para parar com isso!

- Nãum amola. _ ele disse, os olhos turvos _ Ficar sãum nãum vai tracer minha princessa de volta.

- E nem ficar bêbado! _ ela ralhou _ Isso só vai afastá-la mais de você! Só vai te fazer afundar mais!

- Quieta! _ ele gritou, lágrimas nos olhos de novo _ Vai lá encher o saco do Miroke e me dexa em paiz!

Inuyasha levantou-se bruscamente da cama, saindo porta a fora, deixando a irmã a olhá-lo... Sozinha.

* * *

Os dias iam se passando muito depressa...

Parecia mentira que já fazia um mês que não se viam.

Da janela de seu quarto, Agome ia observando enquanto tudo ia sendo arrumado nos jardins. Seria uma festa grandiosa. Um acontecimento que nunca seria esquecido. Todos estavam felizes e animados com isso. Todos.

Exceto ela.

Não é que não gostasse de Kouga. Ele era uma pessoa muito gentil e educada. Um bom amigo e companheiro para todas as horas. Mas havia um defeito nele...

Ela não o amava.

Quem o amava era Ayame e esta já havia decidido que ela não existia. Estava muito magoada com ela e Agome não podia tirar-lhe a razão. Ayame confiara a ela o seu segredo e o que ela fizera em troca? Nada além de roubar o homem que a moça amava.

Está certo, ela devia obediência ao seu pai. Tinha perdido o privilégio da escolha no momento em que escolheu um golpista como pretendente. Porque era isso o que ele era. Um golpista.

- "Mas eu sinto a sua falta, Inuyasha..." _ ela não pôde evitar esse pensamento, porque era o que realmente sentia.

Por todos esses dias, tentara convencer a si mesma de quem ele era, mas algo dentro dela dizia que isso não era verdade e que ela deveria tentar procurá-lo.

Não. Isso era loucura. Todos já estavam sabendo do noivado, mas logo a data do casamento se tornaria pública e isso era inevitável. Em poucos dias, todos estariam sabendo...

* * *

Uma movimentação incomum podia ser vista na praça central da aldeia. Sempre que o mensageiro mandava reunir a população, era porque era um aviso de cima. Seja uma comunicação de lei ou mudança, ou fosse uma notícia das terras mais altas.

Sango e Miroke estavam ali escolhendo os tecidos para a decoração do salão quando tudo começou. Já sabiam, é claro, do que se tratava, afinal o casamento deles seria junto com o de Agome e Kouga. Sango tinha até tentado avisar Inuyasha, mas este estava impassível. Era para Agome estar com eles, mas não estava nem um pouco animada para isso.

"Escolham o que acharem melhor." _ ela havia dito _ "Vou gostar de qualquer coisa que escolherem."

Kouga teve um compromisso com o pai, então não tinha podido vir também.

Ele seguiram a multidão até o centro da praça e aguardaram os ânimos se acalmarem para ouvirem a proclamação.

- Minha gente. _ ele começou _ Venho até vocês para trazer boas novas. É do conhecimento de todos aqui que nossa querida princesa Agome Higurashi está noiva do jovem lorde Kouga Osami. Noivado este que se fez desde a infância dos dois e hoje está confirmado. Venho lhes avisar que no próximo sábado, quando o sol se pôr. Nossa princesa se fará esposa de lorde Kouga, que será nosso novo sucessor ao trono pelo casamento, como novo príncipe. No mesmo dia, ocorrerá também a união do futuro Duque Miroke Houshi, com nossa querida Sango. _ o homem sorriu para o jovem casal que recebeu os aplausos da população.

Agradeceram educados, mas Sango não pôde deixar de notar um resto de cabelo prateado sumindo entre a multidão...

* * *

- Droga! _ um som alto de coisas sendo quebradas podia ser ouvido por toda a casa, vindo do quarto de Inuyasha _ Lobo fedido imbecil! Que raiva!

Mais um som pôde ser ouvido.

- Meu Deus! _ Izayoi comentou, pondo a mão no peito. Inutaisho estava com a mão em seu ombro.

- Fique calma, querida. _ ele disse, em tom preocupado _ Isso vai passar.

Mais um som se ouviu.

- Desse jeito ele vai quebrar o quarto todo! _ Kohaku comentou levando um tapa na cabeça do pai _ Ai!

- Não assuste sua mãe ainda mais. _ ele ralhou.

- E você não bata nele por nada. _ Izayoi ralhou com o esposo _ Ele tem razão. Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

- Eu vou lá. _ Sango levantou-se sendo seguida por Miroke.

- Querida, não acha melhor esperar um pouco? _ ele sugeriu.

Sango suspirou, pondo a mão no rosto de Miroke. Ele realmente parecia preocupado.

- Já esperamos demais.

- Mas e se ele for grosseiro com você? _ Miroke continuava insistindo por conhecer o gênio de Inuyasha _ E se ele te machucar.

Sango sorriu.

- Ele não vai. _ ela respondeu _ Além disso, eu sei muito bem lidar com ele.

Chegando a porta do quarto, Sango deu algumas batidas na porta e ficou no aguardo da resposta. A barulheira cessou, dando lugar a voz dele.

- _Entra logo, Sango. __ ele respondeu. Sango sorriu. Inuyasha tinha um faro excelente _ _E você também, Miroke._

Empurrando a porta devagar, Sango pôde constatar o pandemônio que estava o que um dia fora o quarto de Inuyasha. Móveis estraçalhados... Coisas quebradas ou simplesmente espalhadas pelo chão. As penas do travesseiro espalhadas pelo quarto todo.

Ao observar o irmão, viu que estava descomposto, as roupas sujas e rasgadas, e tinha algumas penas que se misturavam com seus cabelos prateados. Seus olhos estavam inchados.

- Inu...

- Eu sabia que eram compromissados... _ ele comentou, a voz entre cortada _ Mas não esperava que ela fosse me esquecer tão rápido...

- Inu... _ Sango continuou _ A Agome já pertence a outra pessoa...

- Não! _ ele replicou _ Eu não vou aceitar isso! Ela é MINHA! Nasceu para MIM! A gente se ama, não podemos ficar separados!

Sango sentiu pena do irmão. Sabia como era difícil para ele admitir sentimentos sinceros. Ele que sempre fora conhecido como conquistador, agora estava desesperado por uma única pessoa. Seu estado era lastimável.

- Inu... Isso já não vai dar mais certo. _ olhou para Miroke pedindo apoio, mas esse também não sabia o que dizer _ Tem tantas moças aqui que gostam de você. A Kikyo, por exemplo. Me parece uma boa pes...

Sango se assustou quando mais um objeto voou contra a parede.

- Aquela VACA MALDITA é a responsável por tudo isso! _ ele explodiu _ Foi por culpa dela que Agome está com raiva de mim. Ela contou tudo a Agome por uma carta!

Sango e Miroke se olharam e voltaram para Inuyasha.

- Como você...

- Ela entregou todo o jogo quando veio se enfiar no meu quarto uns dois dias depois de eu ver Agome pela ultima vez. _ ele explicou, uma expressão raivosa no rosto _ Veio logo me agarrando e soltou que agora ela me teria só para ela, pois os obstáculos tinham sido afastados. Foi fácil fazê-la confessar depois disso.

Um silêncio se formou entre eles. Sango foi a primeira a falar.

- Inu... Eu sei que o que a Kikyo fez foi horrível, mas... _ ela tentava ser justa _ ... Não é justo que a culpe completamente. Foi você quem inventou a história de "Príncipe" para começar...

- Vai me acusar também? _ Inuyasha atirou. Miroke lhe lançou um olhar severo.

- Menos, Inuyasha. Ela só está querendo ajudar.

- Ah, cala a boca você também!

- Inuyasha! _ Sango ficou constrangida pela atitude do irmão. Miroke a olhou com ternura.

- Não se preocupe, ele não me ofende, querida. _ alisou seu rosto com cuidado.

- Vocês me irritam! _ Inuyasha desabafou _ Ficam aí todo melosos quando sabem que eu... Eu...

Deu um murro em um resto do guarda-roupa. Sango o observava, preocupada.

Inuyasha nunca tinha amado uma mulher antes. Não sabia lidar com a rejeição. Estava definhando cada vez mais...

- Inu...

- Por favor, Sango... _ Inuyasha dizia, a cabeça ainda baixa _ ... Não quero que sinta pena de mim.

Sango sabia o quanto ele era orgulhoso. O quanto a piedade dos outros pela sua situação deveria incomodá-lo.

- Não tenho pena. _ ela respondeu _ Só não quero que você fique assim. Ela vai se casar, Inu. Não há nada que possa fazer.

De repente, ele a olhou sério.

- Não. Ela não vai se casar. _ ele disse, sem vacilar _ E há sim algo que eu possa fazer.

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

**

**Olá!**

**Eu já estava com saudades de escrever essa fic. Ultimamente ando tão sem tempo que o pouco que tenho, acabo atualizando outras e essa ficando para trás.**

**Mas aqui está mais um capítulo.**

**O que será que o Inuyasha pretende?**

**O fim se aproxima e espero que estejam tão ansiosos para ler quanto eu para escrever.**

**Muitos beijos!**


	26. Invasão No Casamento

**Capítulo 25**

"**Invasão No Casamento"**

O tempo entre o anuncio do mensageiro e o sábado fatídico transcorreu muito rapidamente, assim como todos os outros dias anteriores. Inuyasha ainda não tinha muita certeza de como faria isso, mas Agome não se casaria com outro. Não mesmo.

Com a chegada do grande dia, Sango já não podia mais ajudar o irmão com seus planos, já que ela própria tinha que se arrumar para o seu casamento com Miroke.

- Ah, querida! _ Izayoi exclamou, ao dar o último retoque nos cabelos da jovem _ Está linda! Parece até uma moça da alta sociedade.

Sango sorriu. Estava mesmo linda. Usava um discreto vestido rosa com bordados delicados em toda a sua extensão. Sua maquiagem estava leve com uma sombra no mesmo tom do vestido e nos lábios um vermelho carmesim discreto. Seus cabelos tinham sido cacheados pela mãe e agora estavam presos num bonito penteado, enfeitado com flores do campo.

- Obrigada, mamãe. _ ela respondeu, sorrindo. Mas seu olhar ainda era preocupado.

- O que foi, Sango? _ a mãe reparou _ Algo a incomoda?

Sango suspirou.

- Não consigo esconder nada de você, não é? _ Sango comentou.

- Não. _ Izayoi respondeu _ E isso é porque eu te conheço muito bem.

Sango voltou a sorrir. A mãe realmente a conhecia. A primeira coisa que ela questionara quando Sango disse que queria um vestido cor de rosa era se ela ainda era donzela. Tinha percebido rapidamente pelo seu rubor que não, mas não entrara em detalhes. Izayoi conhecia a filha o suficiente para saber que ela não teria se entregado a outro senão Miroke. Não questionou mais e saiu com a filha para comprar o tecido.

Sango voltou a ruborizar com essa lembrança.

- E então? _ a mãe quis saber.

- Estou preocupada com Inuyasha.

Agora foi a vez de Izayoi suspirar.

- Ah... Esse meu filho. _ ela desabafou _ Estou tão angustiada por ele. Anda tão deprimido, não sei mais o que fazer para ajudá-lo.

- Pior que isso, mãe. _ Sango alertou _ Inuyasha não está aceitando o casamento de Agome com o lorde Kouga. Temo que ele tente fazer algo para impedir.

- Fazer algo? _ a mãe ficou ansiosa _ O que, por exemplo?

- Não sei. _ Sango concluiu, voltando a se olhar no espelho _ Só espero que não se machuque ainda mais.

* * *

Aquela gola era muito apertada. Que coisa mais inútil. Já se vestia com elegância naturalmente, porque nesse dia tinha que usar algo tão desconfortável?

Caminhava com rapidez rumo a igreja. Não podia chegar atrasado. Isso era função da noiva.

A noiva...

Agome era uma mulher linda e encantadora. Pertencia a família de mais alto escalão do país, herdeira do trono. Além disso, eram bons amigos e fora treinada para ser também uma boa esposa.

Mas...

Porque ainda assim se sentia... Incompleto?

De repente, aquele cheiro tão conhecido veio em direção ao seu olfato apurado de youkai lobo.

- Kouga. _ ele ouviu aquela voz chamá-lo. Seus pés pararam, contra a sua vontade.

Suspirando, Kouga se virou. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Ayame estava mais linda do que jamais a vira antes. Usava um vestido clássico, o corpete justo e a saia longa. Era em tom de lilás, com bordados de rosas vermelhas. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e um enfeite de strass delicado prendia um lado de sua franja. Sua maquiagem era um pouco mais acentuada que o normal, com os lábios vermelhos e o decote acentuado pelo corpete justo.

Não conseguiu evitar o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha.

- Ayame... _ ele disse _ ... O que você faz aqui? Não me diga que vai ao casamento.

Ayame olhou para baixo.

- Não. _ ela comentou, triste _ Eu não suportaria assistir isso.

- Mas então... Porque... _ ele apontou para a produção dela.

- Para você. _ ela respondeu, simplesmente _ É sempre para você, meu amado Kouga.

- Ayame... _ ele baixou os olhos, sem saber o que dizer.

Ayame se aproximou mais. Tocando-lhe o rosto, obrigou-o a olhar para ela.

- Eu queria que você me visse uma última vez... _ ela comentou _ ... Antes de eu te perder para sempre.

- Ayame, eu...

Não deixando que ele terminasse, Ayame beijou-o apaixonada e sentiu depois de um tempo que ele retribuia. Prendeu seu corpo mais ao dele.

Era loucura... Isso não era certo... Iria se casar em minutos, não poderia ser visto nos braços de outra...

Mais era mais forte do que ele...

O sentimento que nutria por Ayame desde a adolescência até os dias atuais só fizeram aumentar nessa convivência juntos. Ele precisava dela assim como ela o exigia.

Foi então que entendeu porque se sentia tão incompleto. Por que tinha tanta certeza de que algo lhe faltava apesar de Agome ter todas as qualidades de uma esposa perfeita...

Porque era a esposa errada...

Não era com ela que tinha que se casar, mas sim com a linda ruiva que se entregava a ele.

Era ela quem o completava... Era ela a quem ele amava...

Só que já era tarde demais para descobrir isso...

Lutando contra sua vontade, Kouga se separou dela.

- Kouga...

- Não vai dar. _ ele soltou, olhando com tristeza para ela _ É tarde demais para nós dois.

- Não! _ Ayame exclamou, abraçando-o _ Nunca será tarde demais! Kouga, você me quer como eu te quero. Vamos fugir juntos daqui! Vamos deixar tudo e todos para trás e ficar juntos para sempre!

A proposta era mesmo tentadora. Mas não seria justo com Agome. Não podia abandoná-la assim, diante de todos no altar.

- Não posso.

- Você não quer ficar comigo? _ ela atirou, com raiva

- Não é isso! _ ele respondeu, aflito _ Eu quero, mas não posso!

- Porque? Porque, não? Me diz!

- Não posso fazer isso com a Agome.

- Agome. Agome! _ Ayame cuspiu _ Que se dane aquela víbora traidora!

- Não fale assim. _ ele disse, severo _ Agome é uma pessoa muito especial.

- Então você a quer mesmo, não? _ Ayame atirou _ Claro. A esposa perfeita. Enquanto eu, o que sou? Uma candidata a amante?

- Não! Eu nunca disse isso.

- Mas também não admite o que sente. _ Ayame estava decepcionada _ Já me cansei disso. Quer saber, vai lá. Casa com ela. Mas saiba Kouga, que se fizer isso nunca mais terá notícias minhas.

- Ayame, não fala assim...

- Já deu, Kouga! _ ela o encurralou _ Está na hora de honrar as calças que veste. Ou você se casa com ela ou fica comigo. A decisão é só sua.

Começou a se afastar.

- Ayame...

- Estarei na praça central até as sete horas. _ ela disse, sem olhar para ele _ Se não aparecer, saberei de sua escolha.

Ayame começou a se afastar sob o olhar angustiado do jovem lobo.

* * *

Era hora. Não podia mais voltar atrás. Os convidados já a aguardavam e a entrada da igreja estava a sua frente. Segurando o seu braço, estava seu pai, todo sorrisos. Queria poder sentir a mesma alegria que ele com aquela situação.

Dentro da igreja, ela podia ver também Takeru Osami, muito sorridente a dar instruções ao filho. Engraçado... Ele também não parecia muito feliz. Nesse momento, Ayame lhe veio a cabeça. Não a localizou entre os convidados.

É claro. Seria pedir demais a ela que viesse, depois de tomar o amor de sua vida...

Nunca se perdoaria por isso.

Seu coração deu um salto aos primeiros toques da marcha nupcial. Respirou fundo. Seu pai começou a conduzi-la. A cada passo que dava em direção ao noivo, as pessoas se levantavam, sorrindo.

- "Estão todos tão felizes..." _ pensou, consigo mesma _ "Porque só eu não me sinto assim?"

Mas ela sabia porque. Porque não era com aquele rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos celestes com quem gostaria de estar se casando. Mas sim um belo hanyou de olhos dourados e cabelos cor de prata.

- "Inuyasha..."

Agome já não suportava mais a distância entre eles. Pouco importava o que ele tinha feito. Já foi. O que interessava era o que sentia agora. E ela o queria... Ela o amava...

- "Inuyasha!" _ voltou a chamá-lo em pensamento _ "Inuyasha! Eu quero você!"

Ao olhar para o lado, viu que Sango e Miroke já a aguardavam também no altar. Miroke tinha enviado um coche para buscar Sango e a mãe na aldeia. Seu melhor amigo tinha achado alguém especial. Pelo menos alguém seria feliz no casamento.

Quando chegaram ao altar, Kouga a recebeu com educação, beijando-lhe as costas da mão. Após cumprimentar o Sr. Higurashi, conduziu-a até o altar, aonde o outro casal já aguardava.

O padre começou a proferir as palavras de prache. Depois das juras de amor e fidelidade eterna de Sango e Miroke, era chegada a vez de Agome e Kouga.

- "Não quero..." _ ela pensava, desesperada _ "Kouga é um bom rapaz, mas não é ele que eu amo. Não quero me casar sem amor. Não quero passar por isso. Inuyasha, cadê você? Eu quero te ver!"

O padre começou o questionar para Agome se aceitava Kouga como esposo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e etc... Mas ela não o ouviu.

- "Inuyasha..."

Ele voltou a perguntar. Novamente, ela não ouviu.

- "Inuyasha... EU QUERO VOCÊ!"

Como se em resposta ao seu apelo, um som de relincho pôde ser ouvido. Em seguida, as portas foram abertas com a força do animal de pelagem clara que adentrava na igreja. Em seu lombo, com o olhar mais determinado do que nunca, estava ele...

- Inuyasha! _ Agome não conseguiu segurar.

Os convidados estavam horrorizados com a cena. Sango e Miroke se entreolharam, sorrindo, quando sem meias palavras, o hanyou arrebatou a noiva pela cintura, colocando-a no lombo do animal e partindo com ela dali.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Ai! Que emoção!**

**Já pensou você tá prestes a casar com quem não ama e seu cara perfeito entra e te seqüestra no meio do casamento?**

**Ai!**

**A fic está quase no fim.**

**Muito romance e emoção são prometidos de agora em diante.**

**Não percam o último capítulo da fanfic!**

**Beijos**


	27. Enfim, Um Final Feliz!

**Capítulo 26**

"**Enfim, Um Final Feliz!"**

Aquilo não era verdade... Não estava acontecendo...

Era apenas um daqueles sonhos extranhos e bons que a gente tem e fica irritado quando acorda...

Ele não tinha invadido a igreja num cavalo e a raptado no meio do casamento... E ela não estava em sua garupa, agarrada em sua cintura...

Não mesmo.

Já estavam bem afastados, quando Inuyasha finalmente parou o cavalo, descendo do animal, ajudou Agome a também descer. Ficou de costas para ela. Parecia não querer olhar em seus olhos.

* * *

Na igreja, todos se olhavam, sem palavras. Miroke abraçava Sango pela cintura, os dois sorrindo mutuamente. Até Kouga tinha um sorriso pasmo no rosto, o que deixou seu pai um tanto irritado.

- Kouga! _ ele ralhou _ O que pensa que está fazendo?

Kouga virou-se para o pai, com olhar ainda distante. Um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- O que é isso? _ Takeru arregalou os olhos de surpresa, ao notar o rosto do filho _ Como pode sorrir numa situação dessas?

Kouga mordeu os lábios, ainda sorrindo. Balançou a cabeça com seus próprios pensamentos.

O pai deu-lhe um tapa no rosto, como se para fazê-lo voltar ao normal. Ele massageou as bochechas, mas ainda sorria.

- Está louco, moleque? _ Takeru cuspia _ O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Nada. _ ele respondeu, olhando em direção a porta da igreja.

- Exatamente! _ o pai concordou _ Sua noiva acaba de ser levada por um João Ninguém, e você fica aí... Sem fazer NADA! Sorrindo como um bobo alegre? Está louco?

- Não, meu pai. _ Kouga virou-se para ele, sério _ Nunca estive melhor.

- Está mesmo louco! _ Takeru continuava bronqueando-o, começando a chamar mais ainda a atenção para eles _ Você acaba de ter a noiva raptada... O casamento que você tanto esperou, interrompido de uma maneira horrenda e ainda diz que nunca esteve melhor!

- Não, meu pai. _ Kouga ficou ainda mais sério, olhando para o pai com severidade _ Você queria o casamento, não eu. Essa foi só uma idéia que foi enfiada na minha cabeça a minha vida toda por causa de suas ambições! Você tem seus próprios desejos e vontades. E eu tenho as minhas. _ abaixou o tom de voz _ Posso ter descoberto isso um pouco tarde demais... Percebido que o dinheiro e status não é tudo na vida em cima da hora... Mas não vou me demorar mais com essa palhaçada!

Os pais de Agome já olhavam para os dois. Yamatizo censurava Takeru com o olhar, ao perceber que Agome era só uma escada para seu crescimento pessoal. Ao mesmo tempo, passava a admirar mais Kouga pelo seu bom caráter em não querer continuar com isso. Se arrependera de ter forçado a filha... Talvez fosse melhor para ela que guiasse seus próprios caminhos.

Takeru, por sua vez, não se conformava. Notou que todos começaram a apontá-los e cochichar entre si. Estava constrangido demais com isso. Virou-se novamente para Kouga.

- Kouga... _ ele começou, com voz de quem quer convencer _ ... Seja razoável... Não precisa terminar assim.

- Não estamos terminando nada, meu pai. _ ele dizia, tirando o paletó e jogando para a madastra, que estava sentada próxima a eles, no banco da frente, ficando apenas com a camisa branca. Estranhamente, ela tinha um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Era mais sensível que Takeru. _ Estamos apenas começando. _ ele sorriu, maroto, dando uma piscadela para a senhora em sua frente.

- Suas palavras não fazem o menor sentido! _ Takeru continuava _ Você acaba de ser abandonado no altar, pelo amor de Deus! Sua honra foi ferida diante de todos! Não é homem?

Kouga voltou a olhar para o pai com severidade.

- Sim, meu pai. _ Kouga respondeu _ Sou homem bastante para não abaixar a cabeça para você. E homem bastante para seguir meu próprio coração.

O pai o observou com atenção. Arregalou os olhos em compreensão.

- Não... _ ele soltou _ ... Não, vocês dois... De novo não!

- Sim! _ ele retrucou _ Você nos separou um dia. Não pode fazer mais isso agora. Ambos somos maiores de idade. Já ficamos separados tempo demais!

- Não, Kouga! _ ele tentou impedir _ Eu os proíbo. KOUGA! _ o pai gritou, mas foi em vão. Kouga já tinha atravessado a porta de igreja.

* * *

- Inuyasha... _ Agome conseguiu pronunciar, apesar de ainda estar em estado de choque.

- Me desculpe... _ ela ouviu sua voz, um tanto rouca _ Mas eu não podia ficar sem fazer nada.

Agome não tinha palavras para isso. Estava claro que ele estava emocionado e ela sabia porque sentia a mesma emoção. Depois de tanto tempo, ali estava ele de novo na sua frente. Sua aparência estava muito mais péssima do que ela se lembrava. Ele exteriorizava o que a maquiagem e o vestido bonito escondiam nela. Sua tristeza.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns longos momentos. Agome sentia o coração doer. Queria abraçá-lo, dizer que já não importava mais o que tinha feito, mas as palavras não apareciam em sua boca. Suas pernas não se moviam.

- Deve estar ainda mais zangada comigo... _ ele comentou, a voz ainda rouca. Seus olhos, ainda baixos _ ... Deve ter ficado constrangida por ter sido arrastada daquele jeito, no meio do seu... Casamento. _ era muito difícil para ele pronunciar isso.

- Não... _ ela começou _ ... Não importa. Eu... Estou feliz.

Isso fez ele virar-se para ela. Havia surpresa em seus olhos, com olheiras muito fundas como ela pôde reparar.

- Feliz?... _ ele não conseguia acreditar.

Ela suspirou, agora era sua vez de olhar para baixo.

- Eu não queria esse casamento. _ ela comentou _ Foi uma imposição de meu pai. Kouga é um grande amigo, mas não mais que isso. Além do que, isso me custou a amizade que poderia ter com Ayame. Só seria uma boa coisa para nossas famílias. Nós não queríamos isso. Nenhum de nós. Eu só tenho que agradecer.

Inuyasha a observou com atenção. Estava linda como sempre só que mais ainda como noiva. Mas aquilo não era para ele... Nunca seria... Ele apenas poupou-la de um casamento arranjado, mas chegaria o dia em que ela casaria com alguém que realmente amasse. Alguém do seu nível. Nunca ele...

Voltou a baixar os olhos.

- Inuyasha... _ ela o olhava com tristeza. Ele estava desolado.

- Me desculpe... _ ele começou _ ... Agome, eu sei que não acredita em mim, mas... Eu nunca quis realmente te enganar... Eu fiquei louco por você no momento em que pus os olhos em sua direção... As coisas aconteceram muito rápido, quando vi, já tinha inventado toda aquela história ridícula e já não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Nunca foi um golpe... Nunca! Eu só tinha medo de que não me aceitasse como eu era. Eu fui um estúpido idiota. Não. Eu SOU um estúpido idiota, em continuar me rebaixando desse jeito, quando sei que não adiantará de nada, mas eu tinha que tentar. Sei que não vamos ficar juntos por isso nem por nada mais. Sei que me odeia pelo o que eu fiz... Nem eu me perdoaria, mas eu não podia simplesmente ficar de braços cruzados e deixar as coisas acontecerem diante dos meus olhos, e... Ai! Eu sou mesmo um imbecil! Eu...

Sua tagarelice só foi interrompida quando, para a sua surpresa, sentiu Agome agarrada em seu pescoço, os doces lábios nos seus. Ele não perdeu tempo em retribuir. Após alguns minutos, os dois se separaram, ainda se mantendo abraçados, olhando-se.

- Mas... O que?... _ ele ainda estava confuso.

- Não importa. _ ela disse, sorrindo. Seus olhos brilhavam de emoção. _ Isso já não importa mais. Está no passado. O passado deve ficar para trás. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu e seguir em frente, como se fosse o nosso primeiro dia juntos. Não quero mais ficar longe de você. Não sabe o quanto isso me fez mal. Não quero passar por isso nunca mais.

- Mas... E seu pai? Sua família? _ Inuyasha tentava, apesar da alegria em seu interior, ser razoável _ O que eles dirão?

- Não me interessa. _ ela respondeu, abraçando-se mais forte a ele _ Não importa isso também. Eu quero você, e ninguém vai me impedir. Ninguém mais vai nos afastar. Nunca mais.

Inuyasha a olhava, cheio de ternura.

- Sabe que não posso lhe proporcionar nada do que está acostumada... Que mal tenho a minha sobrevivência e a de minha família... Que não terá nem metade do conforto que tem em seu palácio... _ ele comentava. Agome o olhou nos olhos.

- Inuyasha... _ ela disse, sorrindo _ ... Já disse que nada disso importa, está bem?

- Mas...

- "Mas", nada. _ ela o censurou, com os olhos _ Quando vai deixar de se preocupar e me beijar de verdade?

Ele sorriu, cheio de malícia, lançando-se sobre ela, cheio de paixão. Tirando-a do chão, apertava-a contra seu corpo com força, para nunca mais soltar...

* * *

A sétima badalada tocou no relógio da praça principal. Ela suspirou, com tristeza.

Ele não viera. Optara pelo caminho mais fácil, ao invés de seguir o que realmente sentia.

E agora? O que ela faria?

Não suportaria voltar a sua antiga casa, aonde tinha tantas lembranças. Com certeza o casal feliz estaria sempre passando por lá. E quando viessem os filhos? Os vovôs sorridentes correndo atrás das crianças barulhentas... Os pais orgulhosos, abraçados na varanda... E ela... A tia infeliz... Olhando tudo a distância.

Voltando a suspirar, Ayame levantou-se do banco que estava sentada, começando a andar. Não tinha a menor noção de para onde iria. Só não poderia continuar ali parada, desfrutando da própria dor.

Foi quando ouviu.

- Ayame!

Seu corpo se paralisou. Não podia acreditar... Não podia ser aquela voz. Não sua mente deveria estar muito fixa nisso para ouvir com tanta nitidez a voz que estaria a quarteirões de distância. Não. Não era aquela voz. Não era a voz _dele_.

- Ayame, espere! _ ela ouviu de novo.

Ainda atordoada, virou-se lentamente para vez o que em um momento fora um noivo bem produzido, agora, apenas um homem todo desgrenhado, correndo a toda velocidade em direção a ela.

- Mas... O que?...

Ayame não teve tempo de reagir. No segundo seguinte, sentiu os braços musculosos de Kouga em torno de sua cintura, seus lábios cheios de pressão nos dela. Quando se separaram, Kouga estava ofegante, num misto de emoção e cansaço pela corrida.

- Nunca mais... _ ele disse, com a boca ainda muito próxima da dela _ ... Nunca mais se afaste de mim, desse jeito.

Ayame ficou confusa, mas um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, apesar de ainda não saber o motivo.

- Eu estava aqui o tempo todo. _ ela comentou, sua mão acariciando o rosto do youkai lobo _ Você é quem demorou.

Ele também sorriu.

- Me desculpe, minha senhora. _ ele disse, olhando-a com pose de cavalheiro _ Nunca mais a deixarei esperando, eu prometo.

Ayame sorriu com isso. Os dois voltaram a se beijar.

- Ah. _ a voz de Agome os interrompeu _ Vejo que também se entenderam.

Os dois olharam sorridentes para o casal que chegava de mãos dadas.

- Espero que não fique chateado por abandoná-lo no altar, Kouga. _ Agome comentou, sorrindo.

- Claro que não. _ Kouga abraçava Ayame pela cintura _ Foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter feito por mim. E tenho que agradecer também a você por isso, Cara de Cachorro.

Inuyasha não gostou muito do modo como foi tratado, mas estava muito feliz para levar isso a sério.

- O prazer foi meu, Lobo Fedido.

Os dois sorriram e apertaram as mãos.

- Ah, estão todos aqui. _ agora foi a voz de Sango que os interrompeu. Ela chegava de mãos dadas a Miroke, com as alianças em seus dedos.

Os reis estavam com eles, assim como todos os convidados. Agome olhou preocupada para os pais.

- Papai... _ ela começou _ ... Espero que me entenda.

Yamatizo sorriu.

- Você já é bem madura para escolher o seu caminho, minha querida.

Agome sorriu, abraçando os pais com força. Voltou para Inuyasha, permitindo ser beijada por ele. O mesmo acontecia em volta com os outros dois casais. Estavam muito felizes, mas notar a rabujisse de Takeru próximo a eles... Estavam muito felizes para notar os comentários maudosos de algumas pessoas que apontavam para o duque e a princesa que se envolviam com plebeus... Para os dois irmãos de criação que se "agarravam" em público.

Estavam muito felizes para notar qualquer coisa...

**FIM**

* * *

**Snif!**

**Acabei mais uma...**

**Ai... Eu já disse que AMO um final feliz? Tem coisa mais linda que isso?**

**Espero que também tenham gostado e que sempre estejam comigo, acompanhando os meus trabalhos.**

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
